Outcast of the Night
by Ckbrothers
Summary: This, is the story of how a man went into exile, after the ultimate betrayal. This is how he is dragged into a war, with him in the center. This is a tale of love, anger, violence and more. This is the tale of the Outcast of The Night. Rated T for Violence, OCs, shipping and a special guest. (ON PERMANENT HITATUS)
1. Prolouge

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! Welcome to the first chapter of Outcast of The Night, or OTN for short. So, lets not waste anytime and jump right into it! By the way, I'm using a fake town here as the setting._

It was a dark afternoon in the summer of 1980. The town of Primidore sat quietly...except for a group of teenagers wandering the streets. One of them chuckled, a brown eyed fellow with ginger hair, as he looked at another teen who was struggling to hold up a large pile of comic books.

"You OK there Charles? Need any help?" Charles attempted to shrug under the weight of the pile but nearly toppled over. His yellow eyes stared at his friend, his messy brown hair somewhat blocking his view. He laughed at his friend's eagerness to help him.

"No, No. Thanks man, but I got it under control. I'll ask you if I need any help." As the teen chucked at his friend's politeness, one of the boys in the group laughed mockingly.

"Oh Shut up man, " He said. "We all know you just want to get on Mr. King's good side! That's the only reason why you hang out with this nerd!" As the group except Charles and his friend laughed before leaving, the teen clenched his fists as he urged himsel to stay calm.

"I'm...They're...Liers Charles! Please, believe me! Those jerks, why I should- Nice Shirt by the way man. Star Wars, Right?" Charles laughed at his friend's attempt to change the subject and nodded.

"Haha yeah Man. From that Empire Strikes Back Movie we watched a month ago. Thanks." As his friend chuckled, Charles smiled at his buddy. "Hey Man, don't you worry. I know you're my Best Friend, and don't let those guys mess with you like that, OK?" The teen chuckled.

"Hehe, i guess so man. Hey, I gotta go, take care, alright Charles? See Ya!" Without waiting for a response, the ginger haired boy left, as Charles chuckled.

"Oh, you always do this. Take Care, _Jeremy_ " Charles smiled as he began to cross the street struggling to look both ways.

Unknown to him, a purple car curved towards the road, a small bloodstain on the bumper sent off small drops of blood across the rode. The driver sped down the road, not caring for the teen crossing the road.

As Charles hummed a tune, he suddenly heard the sound of squealing tires and turned his head.

His eyes widened in shock as he dropped his pile, staring as the purple car barreled towards him.

He closed his eyes as he felt the metal and the tires pound his body, letting out a blood curling scream as he flew through the air, landing roughly onto the road as he heard the car speed away.

Blood dripped onto the page of his comic books as Charles lied there, staring blankly as he saw several blurry figures leave their houses. He turned as he heard a seemingly muffled scream as his vision began to fade.

"What...What ever happened...to...the good times..." Charles mumbled as his vision cut to black.

 _(Flashback, 1970, Charles, Age 6)_

In a green, grassy backyard, a tall man with yellow eyes, a brown mustache and a black tuxedo smiled as he patted the head of young Charles. He stared happily as he looked at the small bird house the two made.

"Haha, there you go, Charles, my boy! We finally made a little home for all the Blue Jays, Cardinals and what-not." Charles looked up at his father with confusion on his face.

"But wha' about the owls, Dad?" The father chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Well boy-o, lets make our own little owl house later, OK?" As the father chuckled, a woman smiled from the doorway of a large mansion.

"Charles, Chuck! Dinner Time!" The father, Chuck, smiled as he saw his son run into their house, ready to eat.

"Veronica, good job today with dinner!" Moments later, the family including a silent 9 year old boy with short black hair and violet eyes like his mother sat at a dinner table eating a meal of chicken stew.

The older boy chuckled as he crumpled his napkin and through it at his brother.

"Charles, catch!" Charles jolted up in shock as he attempted to catch the napkin before nearly falling off his chair.

"Spencer," Chuck said with a booming voice, "You know quite well to not tease your brother!" Spencer gazed angerly at his brother before mumbling, "Yes Dad,".

( _Flashback, 1975, Charles age 11)_

An older Charles groaned as he blocked yet another attack from his brother's kendo sword.

"Face it Charles, your puny staff can't block forever!" Spencer chuckled as he attacked once again as Chuck and a younger Jeremy watched with intrest.

"Um, Mr. King sir?" Chuck looked as Jeremy raised his hand. "Whats the whole point of this again, sir?" Chuck...chuckled as he pointed to a golden belt in a protected case behind him along with two golden trophies.

"Jeremy, see that belt? I won that myself in the National Martial Arts tourmant last year once again, and i got those two trophies by winning the National Kendo and Bo Staff completions back in high school. You see, I met Mrs. King thanks to my amazing martial art skills and not only do I have a wonderful house, but I have a wonderful family." He chuckled as he ruffled Jeremy's hair. "And I get to meet my son's wonderful friend."

Chuck then turned his attention to the match as Charles blocked another attack.

"Charles!" He shouted. "Try attacking!"

Charles then noticed how tired his brother was and rather than blocking the next slice, he quickly dodged it before sweeping his brother's feet with his staff.

"Lucky...Shot.." Spencer said as Chuck ran up to his sweaty sons and hugged them both.

 _(Flashback, 1979, Charles Age 15)_

Charles and Jeremy chuckled as they left the cinema. Jeremy patted his friend on the back.

"Dude, this is so awesome! Thanks to your old man, we can watch that Star Wars movie on the big screen whenever we want!" Charles chuckled.

"I know, and plus the next one's coming out next year! I can't wait!" As the two teens laughed, Charles suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry-Spencer?!" To the two teens shock, Charles' other brother Spencer, followed by two gruff looking teens, flicked out a knife.

"Hey, hey, whatcha doing here Spencer? Who are those guys?" Charles then yelped as his brother held him up against the wall while the two street punks held Jeremy.

"Go home, Charles. Don't you dare tell anyone!" Spencer suddenly threw his brother onto the ground when a booming voice appeared.

"Hold it right there!" To his shock, Spencer watched as his father and a round brown bearded man ran up to him, along with several police officers.

"Chuck, this is your boy correct? He's one of the hooligans who broke the doors for my family friendly diner!" The round man glared at Spencer as the police knocked the weapons out of the three thugs' hands.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Fazbear. I'll make sure to sign that promotion contract with my wife once I deal with this. Charles, Jeremy, go home. Now!" The two boys, still very nervous, slowly walked away as they heard a massive argument.

Hours later, Charles and his mother, after Jeremy left, sat in silence as Chuck and Spencer yelled at each other.

"-Son you know very well that Fredrick Fazbear was building a respectable buisness-"

"Respectable? He got the police to kick out the people living besides the building lot-"

"Those people, those friends of yours, were escaped convicts and criminals! How could you-"

As it went on and on, Charles could only lie down as his mother hugged him.

 _(Now)_

In Primidore Hospital, Chuck held his crying wife while Spencer sat staring at the hospital bed.

There, lying asleep and crippled, was Charles. Suddenly, Jeremy burst into the room, before he gazed in shock at the site.

"Mister-Mr. King.." He saddly stammered. "What..What happened to him?" Chuck looked at the boy, sadness in his eyes.

"He's in a coma, for God knows how long." As Jeremy embraced the man, he continued. "The driver of that car took off after he hit him...the (Censored) didn't even care...and there's nothing I, We can do!" He slammed his fists onto a nearby table, startling the others in the room.

Chuck sat next to his sleeping son, motioning for Jeremy to please leave. The teen nodded as sounds of crying were heard. Veronica looked up, tears on her face.

"There's ...there is one thing...we can do..." The two men in the room looked up in shock.

"You don't mean...Project Rebirth, do you?" As she nodded, Spencer shook his head slyly.

"Ha, isn't that the one Mom, where you guys put a bull in a robot body and he went crazy?" As he chuckled, he continued. "Then again, Charles was always crazy in the first place anyway-" He was stopped when Chuck glared angrily at him.

"Don't you ever,EVER! Disrepcet your brother like that! But, Veronica, he's right. How could it work?" She nodded tearfully.

"Well..We prefected it, last month, according to our calculations. If we had a few years to build a suitable form...We could bring Charles back..." With no other option, Chuck nodded.

( _A Year later, Charles age 17)_

Chuck sat on a chair, sweating as he talked on the phone.

"Veronica, how's the lab right now?" He heard tired chuckle over the phone.

"Ha, good. We're close to finishing the right body. An owl, right?" Chuck Nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Over the phone, he heard a sigh of relief.

"Well, while we built the right body, we found a possible, small kink..."

"Kink?" Charles held his breath nervously.

"Yeah, a kink. Apparently, the program we have to transfer Charles won't work properly and insists on caling him _Zen_. There's no real problem, but our boy will keep refering to himself as Zen. There's no way to change this later...so are you okay with that?" Chuck sighed as he let out a laugh.

"Sure, as long as we get our boy back. Plus I like it. It fits nicely." The two chuckled, glad that it was settled out as Spencer sat at the TV alone and not caring.

 _(2 Years Later,1983, Charles age 19)_

In a small private office, Chuck bit his nails in worry as he gazed at the 2 figures, his boy being one of them under a sheet. He stared as Veronica and another scientist scrambled around while Spencer looked with mild intrest. Veronica put on a pair of googles as she placed her hands on a lever.

"Alright...Initiating transfer in 5..." The group in the room all stepped back away from the two figures on the bed.

"4...3...2..." She closed her eyes as she began to pull down the lever.

"1!" A cackle of electricty sparked between the two figures as the metallic one began to jolt. The group held their breath as the cackle began to die out, before all was quiet.

Chuck and Veronica began to close their eyes, tears forming before suddenly, the metallic figure moved his hand. As the crowd gasped, the figure began to yawn.

"Ahh...Hey there." As he began to rub his yellow eyes as the crowd watched in fascination, he suddenly noticed something.

"Um...Why is my hand...made of metal..and feathers? Dad, any-" At the words dad, Chuck ran up and embraced his boy.

"Charles,...You're back..." As the man cried into his son's soldier, the figure looked baffled.

"Um, Dad, my name's Zen? Remember?" As Spencer chuckled in the back and left with a smirk, Chuck simply held his son tigher.

"I know my boy...I know.."

 _(2 years later, 1985, Zen, age 21.)_

The owl bot activated again, chuckling as he patted the iron frame of his bed. He unplugged himself from the wall as he looked in the mirror.

He smiled with his yellow flat beak as he patted down his currently messy white feathers. He looked with his yellow eyes at his 3 taloned grey feet and tightened his brown belt as he placed a wooden bo staff in its place on hs belt. He grabbed a light blue bandana as he wrapped it around his head, and smiled as he gazed at the starry night sky...

"Wait, starry sky?! Darn, I overslept! Curse you, my need to recharge!" Zen jokingly raised his fists as he walked down the stairs, effortlessly grabbing a pile of comic books with one hand.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" His parents smiled as he passed.

"Off to the "Owl Nest" again Zen?" His mother chuckled with a smile as she pointed at a small tree house in the large backyard.

As Zen nodded and ran off, the two parents chuckled at how their younger son was still so childish. Chuck chuckled as he patted his wife's back.

"Ha, two years of this and I still love it. Sure, we have to pay extra for the electric bill, but he doesn't need food! Plus, he finally go that owl cave. Shame we can't do this with Spencer...He moved out ages ago."

An hour later, Zen starred at the sky with a smile as a small tear came out.

"Hehe, its been a few years since the release of that new Star Wars movie. I feel..ashamed...wasn't i supposed to watch it with...Jeremy?" Zen scratched at a non-existing itch before sighing. Since his rebirth, Zen wasn't allowed to come in contact with anyone outside the lab or his house, as the entire thing would seem insane to the world.

As Zen left, Chuck heard a car park in the front of his house as a familiar man walked in.

"Spencer! We were just talking about you! You wanna be a robot?" Chuck laughed but stopped when he saw Spencer continue to walk towards the back yard.

"Um, Spencer? Are you saying hi to your brother? Are...Are you ok?" Veronica looked nervous as she saw Spencer put his hand to his belt.

Meanwhile, Zen walked back towards the house he noticed that Spencer was walking towards him.

"Hey big bro! I haven't seen you in awhile! How was the university? Do you want to watch some TV? I heard G.I. Joe is on-" Spencer growled as he took Zen's staff and broke it in half.

"Shut...Up..." Zen looked nervous as Spencer walked towards him, his hands in his pockets.

"Um Spence, you ok-" Suddenly, he shoved onto the ground as a silver pistol, loaded and ready, was pointed at his chest.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" Spencer shot as Zen began to bleed oil. Zen ran as Spencer fired another shot.

"You aren't my brother! Go die you filthy robot! You mechancial waste!" Zen looked back as Spencer fired two more shots, one right into his arm.

Zen screamed as the second bullet hit its mark as his left eye shattered, shards of the yellow lens and oil flying everywhere. He began to deactivate as he saw his mother rush up to him while Chuck charged into the back of Spencer, throwing the gun far away as he held the man tightly.

Moments later, Chuck glared at the tied up Spencer as Veronica ran to a couch holding Zen, as she began to work on him.

"Why?" Chuck said, anger in his voice. "Why do you have to hurt your brother like this!?" He slammed his fist on the table as Spencer chuckled.

"Simple..He isn't my brother." Spencer spat and smirked. "Haven't you noticed? He does the same thing everyday, he cares too much about his dumb comics, and he doesn't even call himself by his real name. I say He's glitching. I say, we put this freak to rest before it gets anyworse!" Chuck held his sweating face, knowing that his elder son might be true.

As Veronica stared, finished up with stopping Zen from losing all of his oil, watched as Chuck left the room. She cringed as she heard the dial of a phone and waited.

Minutes later, Chuck came out, grim faced as he said 3 solemn words.

"We're scrapping him." As Spencer laughed, Veronica cried as Chuck lifted up Spencer with a groan and waited outside.

Half an hour later, a white truck came to the King Mansion. Chuck sat, tears in his eyes, as he gazed at Zen and a pile of comics, along with a tape with the words Star Wars Stuff.

A man with a bear logo on his hat sighed as he saw the man.

"Dude, I don't know why you're attached to this, but my boss told me you 'were finally giving the company the bot it deserves.' The boss is a weird guy, but hey, Mr. Fazbear is one of the best in the buisness." He held out a contract with a pen as he sheepishly smiled. "Sign Here"

Chuck looked up as he signed the paper, tears in his eyes.

"Please, be gentle." The father sadly said, hs voice filled with sorrow.

"Geez, alright man, i'll be careful." The man said nervously. "I'll take this stuff with me or whatever. Man, my boss told me a while back that he heard you had this bot. I can't believe the crazy guy was right!" As he put the bot, and all the other items on a large cart, he began to load them up into his truck.

"Oh and by the way, Mr. King, right?" Chuck nodded at the man's question. "One of my weirder co-workers, Jeremy Fitzgerald I think, wanted to me to tell you Hi."

As Howard looked up in shock at the familar name, he began to cry once more as he saw the truck drive off, leaving an empty, sad man and his house in its wake.

 _This is the beginning, the start of.._

 _The Outcast of The Night_

 _A/N: And the first, super long prologue is over! Whoo! Ocs will appear next chapter, once that comes out. So I hope you enjoyed this and If you did, leave a review! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Dark Start

_A/N: Heyoo! Ck here with another chapter of OTN! Wow, you guys seriously liked the last chapter! Anyway, today, we'll be seeing what ever happened to Zen. So, Lets go! Also, an important sidenote: I'm busy next week, so this will be the last update until i come back a week later. So, its go time!..Again.._

A white truck drove past, its cap wearing driver chuckling as he passed a large 2 story building. He laughed as he saw a large amount of children and their parents leave the brightly colored place.

"Big Bob's Cafe huh? What a sham, can't belive people go this place even though the orginal diner is down the street!" The driver laughed as he passed the building, several of the passing families giving hm odd looks.

From inside the building, a pair of blue eyes glared at the truck with the bear logo.

"Bah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Honestly, Robert could buy out the place in a heartbeat." The figure stepped out as he patted his large belly. The bot was a blue furred cat, an uncommon model, and he seemed quite agitated at the passing truck. He took off his black top hat and placed it on a nearby table as he twirled his white artificial mustache. He adjusted his fancy blue tie as he turned to see a figure walk towards him.

"Randy, my dear wolf friend! What brings you here?" The bulky grey furred wolf shifted nervously, his amber eyes looking around. Randy adjusted the collar of his white and red Templar style armor and tunic, a human gesture he picked up awhile ago.

"Um, Big Bob, sir, the Boss told me that, since he's going on a short trip, he's giving you access over the facility." The knight wolf put a hand to his broadsword on his back, as Big Bob laughed.

"Hoho, c'mon Randy! Stay Calm! We both know that if Robert didn't trust me, he wouldn't put me in charge!" He grabbed the taller bot, forcing the wolf to kneel. "Relax! Got it?" Randy nodded as the cat let go off his grip and began to chuckle to himself.

Meanwhile, a small rectangular building sat quietly. Very Few people were leaving it as the white truck pulled in. The driver lept out with a sigh, and began sipping a bottle of water as three other men with similar caps opened the truck, one man struggling to lift up the deactive owl bot.

"So, he finally gave it up. Good for us, Right?" The driver turned as he saw an older, middle aged man walk up to him, adjusting the brown bow tie on his black tuxedo. He began stroking his curly brown beard, his brown eyes looking over Zen and the numerous items along with him.

"Mr. Fazbear, sir!" The driver straightened up to attention as the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria waved him off.

"At ease, Wade right? Just because I was a soldier doesn't mean YOU have to act like one, alright? Alright." As the man chuckled, Wade looked confused.

"Sir, what is this bot exactly?" Fredrick chuckled.

"Well my boy this is-"

"Zen," A young, familiar man said, his ginger hair poking out from his blue security cap. "From the King household, home of the martial artist Chuck King, the scientist Veronica King and the scum of a man, Spencer." The man hissed at the last name beofre he turned to Wade. "Wade, did you deliver the message?"

"Uh yeah Jeremy," the Truck Driver said. "By the way, how do you know these guys?"

Jeremy sadly smiled.

"There used to be another, Charles. He was a kind, good friend to me. A couple years back he went into a coma and I was told last year they took him off support...May God have mercy on his soul...I hope he likes this bot, wherever he is." Jeremy wiped away a tear as he left, waving good bye. Fredrick mumbled to himself as he watched Wade leave as well, before he went to watch the three men moving in Zen and his stuff.

"Yes, the boy did enjoy owls. Hopefully Chuck will be happy if this bot brings joy to others.." He then adjusted himself as he boomed at the 3 men.

"You three, make sure you put him in the back room CAREFULLY!" One of the men smirked.

"Hey, I'll be safe, just watch out for Moe and Larry!" The other men groaned.

"Shut up Curly!" As the Three bickered Fredrick sighed as he entered the building.

Moments later, Fredrick wathed in intrest as two workers began to inspect their new bot. One of the workers looked up from his inspection to talk to his boss.

"Sir, according to our search, this bot needs a lot of fixing up. We can replace his broken eye with this," He held up a small security camera as he continued. "However, its only temporarily and thats the only area we can fix. We lack the correct parts for the rest of the damaged areas and right now, we'll need him to charge from the building. See,-"

As the man continued, Zen opened his working yellow eyes, as he began to panic. Fredirck noticed the sligh movement and gazed at the workers.

"Fellows,Zen is-" At the sound of his name, Zen bolted, shoving one of the workers out of the way as Fredrick shouted.

"Someone, get that bot WITHOUT harming it! Its pretty impor-" Just as Fredrick began to explain, a black blur slid into the room, sparks flickering as Zen's left arm was cut, his black endoskeleton revealed until the figure pushed Zen into the wall.

Zen, alread tired from his earlier ordeal, allowed to himself to deactivate as he slumped up against the wall.

Fredrick looked angrily as the figure, a black wolf, smirked. He stared at the bot with his black eyes, his back turned so Fredrick could see a red fire logo on his dark red mane. The wolf turned, his arms crossed as he held two knives before sheathing them in a black belt. Fredrick noticed in the light how small spotches of red stains covered the wolf's mane, jaw and chest. He tugged on a tooth neckace before smiling.

"Hey Hey,Boss! Glad I could save you from...whoever this is. Who is this guy anyway?"

Fredrick began to yell, loudly, "You FOOL! If you damaged Zen, Dirk, I swear, i'll-" A worker looked up from inspecting Zen.

"Uh, Sir? We've got some bad news...Dirk's attack not only damaged the left arm enormously, but the mid-section is broken. Not only that, but the core battery lost a lot of power...While Zen is still running, very few systems are running. Vocal, movement and any self powering systems are off. We-"

Fredrick fainted at all of this as Dirk whistled and strolled out. Minutes later, as Dirk sat in the 4th party room sharpening his knives, two figures entered. One was a large brown bear, his brown eyes nervously glacing at his partner as he adjusted his small black bowler hat and his brown bow tie.

The other, Dirk gave a growl at his appearance. It was a light yellow furred coyote, his yellow eyes glaring at Dirk's own black eyes. The Coyote adjusted a red bandana on his neck before moving his badge filled sash over his chest, covering what Dirk knew as a green pine tree logo. The coyote lifted up his right arm, where a knife replaced his hand as he and the bear circled around Dirk, showing him several black stripes. Dirk laughed.

"C'mon Freddy, Exo, what's the deal here? Is it about how I gave the boss a little scare and the new guy Zen some scratches." Dirk chuckled. "After all, the owl was panicking, haha!"

Freddy shivered as Exo calmly looked at him, the coyote giving a faint smile.

"Freddy, leave if you want. I'm the only one here who can reason the best with him and the other New Types right now. Go help The Toys and Shady in Room 2, Ok?"

Freddy nodded as the bear left, leaving only Exo...and a sneaking Dirk.

"Dirk," Exo sighed "I know you want to see Shady, but right now, We need to talk." Dirk smiled creepilyas he glanced at Exo.

"Alright lets TALK!" As Dirk ran up to Exo holding a knife, the coyote calmy dodged it, before knocking out the knife with his own, taking the other as Dirk attempted to grab it.

Dirk, realizing talking would help him get his knives back, sat down as Exo sighed.

"Listen Dirk, its hard enough with you and the others New Types like Sean and Torpedo being all 'Rah, I'm the best bot there is, Rah, I have Emotional issues, Rah!'" Dirk chuckled at this as Exo continued. "I don't need you to go around scaring poor Mr. Fazbear and hurting the new guy alright? They're both part of the family-" Dirk scoffed.

"What family? All of us in the diner? My only family is Shady and Silvia-" Exo scoffed at this.

"The latter which you haven't fixed yet. She's still just a drone!" Dirk growled at this but quieted down as Exo held his two knives, one labled Silvia while the other was Shady. "Listen, maybe one day she'll be fine, but for now...anyway, back on topic...you need to be..Kid friendly? If thats the term. Just...act calm ok? We don't want you getting scapped...I don't want you getting scrapped, you're like a brother to me, OK?"

Dirk simply nodded with a smirk and left Exo alone as he facepalmed.

Suddenly, Exo jumped when he heard a slight popping noise and as he turned, two glowing purple eyes glared at him. As Exo gasped, a small grey scale mouse steped out, looking oddly similar to Disney's own Mickey Mouse. The Mouse wiped some bright red blood off him before smiling as he teleported in front of Exo, his fingers in a shush motion.

"Shhh...Quiet Exo...It makes this easier...for me..." As Exo jumped back in shock, the mouse laughed.

"Holy-Why Now Suicide Mouse? And why are you covered in blood?" Exo, nervous at the oddity, held out his knife as the mouse chuckled.

"Oh this," He pointed at the blood, "this is from a teen who thought it was a great idea, cough, sarcasm, cough, to go and kick my TV. Needless to say, she's dead now. Oh, and call me SM, "As Exo looked in shock, SM continued "Hey, Lucky you, I sent here this way, AND I think she knows one of you guys? Shadowy? Darky? Ooh, Shady!" SM chuckled.

"Oh, and by the way, watch out for that new guy...you know, the owl...Chump? Zen, right? I scoped around and he's some sort of New Type from the King family or something like that? Do I look like I care about your problems? The answer is no. So I gotta go clean up some blood, SEE YA!" As SM screamed out those last words, Exo covered his optics as a bright purle light filled the room.

As Exo opened his eyes, SM and any traces of the blood he left was gone. The coyote sighed, annoyed that he barely got in a word with the mouse, beforing going to check on the others across the diner.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the back stage room, Zen stood, his eyes closed.

Suddenly, his left eye began to twitch as it opened up. Instead off the new camera lens the workers put in, a word appeared, flashing boldly. The eye read, glowing a bright white, _Cam.2._

 _A/N: Welp, sorry its late, my latop kept crashing on me D: Curse you technology. Anyway next chapter, Cameras, New ocs, and a hidden plot. Welp, revier if you want! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Chapter 2: Watchful Part 1

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here wih another chapter of OTN. After some interuptions involving FNaF 4, I'm here to make a chapter! Now, word of advice, I'm not covering FNaF 4 in this story series. Why? Because its entire existance turns the Fanbase on its head! Thats why! So word of advice to fellow authors...don't make FNaF 4 stuff yet...just...just don't. It's really hard to understand...Welp, off to this Chapter! Ck, AWAAAAYYYY! (Jumps out of a window)...Ow..._

 _Where...Where am I?..._

A Voice thought to itself, its mind feeing out of place.

 _What's...going on?_

The voice mentally groaned as it tried to remember what happened.

 _Ok...Breath Zen...Breath...I remember...Spencer...shooting me...for some reason...Dad...shuttng me down...waking up in a weird place...panicking...Didn't...Didn't some sort of wolf bot attack me?_

The Voice, revealed to be Zen ,suddenly groaned again as he felt his left eye open **.**

 _That's...That's odd...How can I still feel my left eye...wasn't it shot?_

Zen gasped mentally as he saw a small dimly lit room, filled with several animatronics picking up paper plates and party hats. Zen looked at one bot curiously.

 _Isn't that Freddy Fazbear? So...am I at the Pizzeria? Does that wolf bot...work here?_

Zen gasped as he saw the same black wolf that injured him enter the room. He struggled to move, only to mentally gasp in shock as he didn't move an inch.

 _Why, Why can't I move? Hey...why isn't anyone looking at me? And why do I feel like...I'm on a wall?_

Zen gasped as he saw some white letters flash out of the corner of his eye.

 _Cam. 02? Am...Am I a Camera?_

Zen suddenly gazed as he saw one of the bots embrace the wolf.

 _Maybe I should observe this...What is going on?_

While Zen watched, Dirk embraced another female bot with a chuckle.

"Shady, darling, how ya doing with these guys?" Dirk gave the crimson fox a little kiss on her cheek as she stared at the wolf with her blue eyes. She shrugged slighty, causing her blue, golden buttoned pirate coat to move slightly. She quickly moved her long blond hair out of her eyes, huffing on the fact that a pink streak of hair kept brushing into her face. Dirk chuckled as he played with two golden earrings on her ears before taking off her pirate hat. Dirk laughed when Shady took out a golden sword from her belt before jokinly growling while holding a newly cleaned hook.

"Eh. They aren't as cool you, Dirky!" As the two snuggled, a laugh was heard.

"Dirky? Sorry Shady, but that nickname SUCKS!" A female rabbit chuckled as she brushed some dust off her blue plastic skin. She looked at the glaring wolf with a laugh as she rolled her blue eyes. She quickly picked up a blue party hat before placing it next to a red electric guitar. A voice chuckled.

"Be quiet Bon, We don't want Dirky here to kill us! Ha!" Bon laughed as a plastic yellow chicken chuckled, her green eyes filled with joy as she patted her orange beak. She smiled as she adjusted her pale pink bib that said the words "Lets Eat!". She then adjusted her tight bright pink extremely short shorts as she put a yellow party hat on her head. A sigh was heard.

"Bon, Chi, stop being so rude to poor Shady and Dirk here." As the two groaned, the thrid chuckled. "Although, tomorrow we COULD introduce Dirk as Dirky. You fine with that Dirky?" A plastic brown bear laughed at the glare Dirk was giving him as his brown eyes glowed with glee. He adjusted his brown tie before tipping his brown top hat. Dirk growled.

"Fred, I swear to God-" As Dirk ranted on, Fred smiled as a small figure creeped from behind.

A round, short boy looking bot smiled, his blue eyes glowing mischievously as Dirk somehow ignored the bright red and blue striped shirt the bot was wearing. His similarly colored propeller hat spun as he placed down a wooden sign that said "Balloons!" while tying up a bright red balloon.

"And if I get called Dirky one more time by someone other than Shady-" Dirk was interupted as the boy bot ran by ,jumping up to give Dirk a peck on the cheek.

"Smell ya later Dirky-Pooh! WHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOP!" The bot ran off screaming as Dirk roared.

"I'LL GET YOU BALLOON BOY!" The entire room laughed as Dirk charged, only to trip on the sign Balloon Boy dropped.

"Normally I don't condone this," Freddy said with a chuckle. "But after he nearly trashed the new guy, he deserves it." The group laughed as Shady left with a sigh.

"Hey, Freddy?" The bear turned as Bon scratched her head. "What's the whole story with this new guy anyway?"

As Freddy explained all that he knew, Zen tuned out.

 _This is fine and all but is this all I can see? Why..can't..I just...MOVE!_

To his shock Zen's view quickly changed to a new room. Unlike the first, only two bots seemed to be around. Furthermore, the entire place simply looked like a cluttered corner as he saw a large pink and blue box sit, opened. He then looked to where the Camera number lied, only to see that it changed.

 _Cam. 11? So there's more...Intresting...Hey, Wait...Whats this?_

To his surprise, in the bottom right hand corner of his view, a small rectangular map sat, listing numerous camera numbers as one of the areas glowed yellow, different from the glowing white font, similar to the camera number. Above the map displayed the words "Prize Corner".

 _So...there's a map. Helpful. How come I didn't notice this earlier. It even tells me the name of the place I'm looking at. Maybe I can use this to navigate around!_

As Zen thought of what other secrets he might have, he turned his attention to the two bots cleaning up some party hats.

" **Thank you for helping me, Moxy, although there is no need."** A thin,black, lanky figure picked up a purple hat and placed it carefully on the shelf next to it. Its small white pupils in its black eyes glanced at its companion before wiping some dust off its pale white mask, making sure that the rosy red highlights and the purple tear like ribbons were secure. It adjusted the several white buttons on its body before going back to work.

" 'Ey, its no problem. " The speaker was a pale white fox as she blinked her yellow eyes at the figure. She wiped some dirt off the pink, painted on pink lipstick on her snout before adjusting her pink tank top. She began to pull back the strings of her red suspenders, making sure that they still held up her red shorts. "Its always good to help out a friend, 'ey Puppet?"

The Puppet smiled before glancing at an approaching figure.

" **Sean...Moxy, may you please leave?"** Moxy nodded as the figure waved.

" Sure! 'Ey Sean, don't bother the guy too much, alright?" The fox laughed as se walked away.

"Puppet. Always good to see you, my friend." A pale white artic fox nodded, his blue eyes filled with respect. He adjusted his brown winter coat, and began fidgeting around in his brown cargo shorts.

"I...need to ask you something."

 _A/N: And ima done! Sorry that this was a short chapter, it was meant to be longer, but I wanted this out for you guys. Next chapter, we'll see the rest of the Fazbear crew. Also, for the whose who know my current plan for this story, sadly its going to be delayed slightly. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and if you did, review! Plz...;3. Welp I'm out, Byez! (P.S., for now, Toy Foxy is named Moxy, as is a combo of Foxy, and Mangle. She will be called the mangle when its time, but for now, she's moxy. Byez!)_


	4. Chapter 3: Watchful Part 2

_A/N: Heyoo! Welcome back to OTN,where this time, I make a long chapter!...Hopefully. So lets get right into it! Here we go!_

" **Oh, and what is your request?"** In the dimly lit Prize Corner, the figure known as the Puppet stared curiously at Sean. Meanwhile, unknown to both, Zen watched curiously via the Camera.

Sean figeted around nervously, looking around to make sure no one else is around him. Zen chuckled mentally.

 _I feel bad for invading their privacy, but still, Its-_

Sean interupted him, nervous.

"I..I want to know why I have to lie." Zen looked on in confusion as the Puppet sighed.

" **What lie, Sean?"** The Arctic fox growled before slamming his fists.

"You know very well what I mean! Why do I have to lie! Why do I have to lie about being a **Newtype!"** As the Puppet simply gave a sad sigh, Zen thought to himself.

 _A-A Newtype? What doe he mean? And how is he lying?_

Sean continued. "Every day since I got here, you told me when we first met to never tell the others except Shady, and the Originals, what I truely am! Even Exo and Torpedo knows who you guys really are, but they can't know about me?! I don't even know what a Newtype is!" The Puppet sighed before twitching slightly.

" _You have to understand Sean,"_ The Puppet's voice seemed to change, sounding more commanding. " _If the Others Knew the truth...Exo would be devestated."_ Sean cocked his head in confusion.

"W-What do you mean? And you still haven't-" The Puppet raised its slick hands for some silence.

" _Sean, A Newtype is basically a newer brand of bots, like Torpedo. These bots are more aggressive and built only for fighting. Few entertainment companies can use such bots, as most are extremly deadly and frustrating to use for entertainment purposes."_ The Puppet shook its head. " _Big Bob's Cafe however, seems to be able to not only handle them, but actually make them safe. Exo believes that if he can make even one safe for entertainment, others might follow. He hopes one day to increase this family, and if Newtypes become the eventual stranded, he must prep them...to keep his family safe."_ Sean nodded.

"I-i understand...but why me?" The Puppet gave a slight chuckle as his voicebox changed once more.

" **Because Sean, unlike the others, Exo sees you as a bot that can be changed..but none of us know how."** Sean nodded, before leaving with a smile. As the Puppet climbed into his box, Zen thought in confusion.

 _A Newtype, odd...But then,what exactly are those other bots? What are they hiding? Hmmm...Alright...Lets see what else we have.._

Moments later the camera number read Cam. 10 as Zen looked at a dimly lit room, this time looking slightly larger and hosting a carousel as well as a vast range of balloons and presents. Zen looked at his map to see the name of the room: The Game Area.

Currently two animtronics roamed the room, one looking quite mad.

"Where is he? I just want to kill that little brat! Right Silvia?" Dirk stared, his red eyes returning to a calm black as the named bot simply nodded.

"Bah, if Shady and I could program,you would be more than that drone Exo and everyone else sees you as!" Silvia once again nodded as she swept the floors. The Crimson wolf bot was emotionless in her job, her two miscolored eyes, the right blue, the left red, gazed, no true intelligence behind them. Her black spots were hardly seen in the dim light as well as her black t-shirt. Her pale blue, jean like jacket was the only clothing article that didn't blend inthe darkness like her ripped black leggings. Dirk sighed.

"Alright, go clean up in the back room or whatever. Oh, and dust that owl by the way!" As Dirk smirked, Zen mentally sighed.

 _Not much info here...Alright lets-_

Sean and three other bots ran into the room. One pumped his fist excitedly.

"Yo Dirk, its 11:55! Get in your position, we need to see if we can scare the nightguard this time!" A light blue shark smirked, his purple eyes filled with excitment as he adjusted his black tuxedo. One of the bots shrugged.

"Torpedo, calm down, remember its just a game, right Chica?" A purple rabbit sighed as his orange eyes looked somewhat tired. He adjusted his red bow tie as he held a red acoustic guitar over his shoulder. Chica chuckled.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I know you're tired after not rechargin but chin up! its good to have some fun with our buddy!" The bot known as Chica was a yellow, slightly round chicken bot of sorts. Her purple eyes were filled with joy as she adjusted her pink bib, a one similar to Chi's. Sean chuckled before the group heard a scream. He shivered.

"That sounded like it came from the back room-" Dirk jolted up.

"Silvia!" He screamed as he bolted towards the door, the others following him. Zen gulped internally.

 _Oh, fu-Alright calm down. Everything will be fine...Geez, this a tough first day._

He quickly switched to the camera he assumed shown the back room. He smiled as he saw his own body, oddly enough, in the room , but stopped as he saw Silvia acting oddly...lively.

The Puppet faced her, its eyes filled with a gentle understanding.

" **Calm Down. I shall explain everything in due time..but tell me...what do you remember?"** Silvia attempted to straighten herself as shebegan to speak.

"I-I remember walking into an empty diner...and-and i tripped over something. I turned around and this mouse...THING just stared at me...I felt...so much pain before..nothing...suddenly I'm here. " The Puppet shook his head as his voice changed.

" _Suicide Mouse...I apologize, he's very concerned about his Television and you, well, broke it...he's not very agreeable when he's angry. I-"_ All at once, Dirk, Shady, Exo, Sean and several others entered.

"Puppet what did you-My God...S-Silvia?" Shady gazed in shock, tears coming from her eyes.

"Wait...Cousin Shady? I-I thought you died! Whats-whats going on?" Silvia seemed panicked as the bots approached her. Exo walked up, calmly, as if he dealt with this before.

"Hello there. My name is Exo, and you, dear Silvia, have been sent here by the very bot who killed you, Suicide Mouse, or SM. I'm not sure how you know Shady but apperently,your soul entered the bot Dirk here and your cousin made as a child of sorts...however...Dirk, Shady I believe you have to ask the question today." Dirk smirked as Shady stepped in, a smile on her face.

"Silvia..would you like to be my daughter?" Seeing Silvia's shocked reaction, Shady continued. "YOU don't have to well-" The Puppet stopped her, gentleness on its face.

" _What Shady means is that you can transfer your soul to me...By doing so, the Silvia Suit comes alive, and acts as you would, but her programing as Shady and Dirk's daughter would be intergrated in."_ Silvia looked confused.

"So are you saying...This suit right now can gain life and act like me, but I'm actually in YOU?" The Puppet nodded.

" _Yes. Even now, the soul of Shady is in me...trying to crack some weak jokes...No, that won't do. Getting back on track, my body can act as a safehouse for your soul-"_ The Puppet twitched as Shady's voice was heard from the figure. " _And We have free snacks!"_

Silvia chuckled at this as she nodded, the entire crowd smiling. The Puppet continued. " _Good. Now, follow me so we can start the process. Now, everyone else, don't you have a guard to scare?"_ Everyone besides Silvia and the Puppet jolted as Zen switched to a camera, mentally panting as the clock rand 12 o'clock.

 _Man...That was crazy! Is that what Sean was talking about? Is he a soul as well? This goes beyond anything normal...Wait, then again, I'm an owl bot that's controlling a camera, so I can't really judge...Wait...is that...music?_ ( _A/N: Play Come and Get your love by Redbone, because SOMEONE'S pulling a star lord ;3)_

Zen looked in shock as a certain security guard danced in, literally moon-walking in.

 _Is-Is that Jeremy? HE'S THE NIGHTGUARD? What's he doing!?_

Zen looks in shock as Bon hides in the shadows.

 _Jeremy, what are you doing!? Watch Out!_

To his surprise, as Bon jumpd out from the shadows, Jeremy simply stared with an angry grin.

"Hey, Hey!" Bon smirked as Jeremy sang along with the song, not a care in the world. He spun around, high fiving Sean who was waiting in the shadows.

Zen chucked as Jeremy sidestepped a charging, but playful Exo as he saluted him with a smile. Moments later, Torpedo, Chi, Fred, Moxy, Bon, Shady, Dirk, and BB all jumped out from the doorwas of the 4 party rooms.

Jeremy simply gave them a friendly wave as he walked on. He turned and smiled at Bonnie and Chica, who were trying their best to creep behind him, before the two bots waved.

Jeremy finally got his office, as Zen saw, before accidently bumpinginto Freddy. As the bear chuckled, Jeremy smiled as he gave the bear a tap on the nose.

Soon, the entire building was filled with laughter as a loud squeak was heard from Freddy's nose. Freddy laughed.

"Ohoh, good to see you Jeremy! Seems like you still have...dance fever!" Jeremy laughed at Freddy's attempt at a joke.

"Haha, oh boy Freddy, you still need to work on those puns...Hey, you mind if I check out that new bot? I saw him earlier today but still..." Freddy nodded as Zen switched to his back room camera.

Moments later, Jeremy inspected Zen as the owl himself looked at him.

"Now..who are you exactly, Zen the Owl?" He scratched his head as a tear came out.

"What do you have to do with my friend Charles King?" Jeremy chuckled, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

Moments later, as the guard dialed a number on the phne located on his desk, Zen mentally sighed.

 _If only I could tell you buddy..If only.._

Meanwhile, a man sat on his couch, tired but happy. He adjusted his messy black hair, his brown eyes staring at a toolbox, before going on to adjust his black t-shirt, his red flannel jacket falling off. As he heard the phone ring, he adjusted his washed out black jeans before answering the phone.

"Hello there. This is the-" On the other side, a chuckle was heard.

"Mark, you know who it is. And yes, the Bots failed at scaring me again. Still adjusting Wilfred? Or are you making up another silly comedy routine?" Mark chuckled.

"Neither Jeremy. I was inspecting my tool-box as I had nothing better to do after you woke me up...again. By the way, hows that new owl bot you love so much?" Jeremy groaned.

"I don't love-Ugh, Listen Mark, there's something weird with Zen...i need to find out what. Okay? Bye!" Before Mark could respond, Jeremy hung up. The man sighed, before going back to inspecting his toolbox.

Meanwhile,another phone call took place. Fredrick Fazbear growled at the man over the phone.

"No Robert Calamite! I'm not selling my diner to you!" The man known as Robert groaned over the phone. Currently, he was in his hotel room, his blue eyes filled with rage. His black combed over hair was messy from arguing, and his casual blue polo shirt was stainded with sweat.

"Fredrick, don't you understand? We could catch the man who killled so many children AT YOUR DINERS! The very same man who-"

"Yes I know, I understand. But we can't just merge right now. My company can'tbe assoicated with people who deal with MILITARY-GRADE bots! Once the public finds out, and they will, if we combined, both of our companies will flop!" Robert slammed his fist.

"Yes, and your diner is SO much better! Ha, so many kids died, and you still haven't done anything!" Tears filled Robert's eyes as he went into a sad whisper. "Don't you understand? When we both went into the war, we knew how bad it could be. When you left after that shrapnel pierced your leg, I was happy for you. Sure you got injured, but you could leave...that disaster! Usually in war families its the soldier who dies. But when I came back home a year later, what do I find? My son, my boy Tim, dead, killed at YOUR DINER!, and my wife, depressed, nothing but an empty shell of herself. I'm still trying to cheer her up but you just won't help me! WHY?!" Fredrick let out a tear.

"...I'm sorry..." The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment hung up as Robert sat on the bed of his hotel.

Slowly, he dialed another number and whispered to it.

"Big Bob? Its me...He didn't agree with the deal...prepare the others...I'm coming back in a few months." He gritted his teeth as he hung up.

" _We have some planning to do..."_

 _A/N: Wow this took FOREVER! But hey, its done! Now, yes, Foxy has appeared yet and he will appear next time. So, review, favortie, follow, whatever if you want to, but remember, no reveiws, no story! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Chapter 4: Aware

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter of OTN! Whoo! Today, hopefully another long chapter! So, no need to stick around, lets GOOO! (Also warning to some, this might be a tad bit dark and contains a few swears)_

 _Month 1. Its been one month since I've sat here, in this dim room. I've yet to see this figure the others have been talking about. The one they call...Foxy..._

Zen watched tiredly as the bots finished up perfomances for the day. His body hasn't been repaired, so all he could do is watch. Currently, he looked on as Exo and Sean waved goodbye to some kids. Exo chuckled.

"Another great day, right Sean?" The Arctic Fox sigh

"Yeah...but some kids have been messing around with me again." Exo cocked his head in confusion.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Sean gave a weak smile.

"Nothing much, but everytime I go to check on a kid, another pulls my tail...It would be fine if the kids weren't teenagers!" Sean shouted at that last word as Exo shook his head.

"Oh jeez, listen Sean, I know its annoying but you need to-" He sighed as Sean stormed off. "And there he goes...why can't i change him?...I wonder..." Zen sighed.

 _Another Slow day. How much longer until they fix me? And how much longer can Sean keep up his facade?_

Zen quickly swithed around, glancing using all of the cameras before stopping at one of the party rooms, where Silvia and Shady sat.

 _It seems I'm getting better at navigating around this place with these cameras...Hmm...I wonder how these two are doing? After all, I overheard that Silvia is still adjusting..it took me awhile when I went into my own bot body...man, was that really just 2 years ago?_

As Zen thought over this, he went back to observing the two bots. Shady held out her hand, somewhat surprising Zen as a small wooden stick she held turned into to a rather detailed wooden knife.

"-See Silvia? It isn't all that hard! You just need to focus!" The knife suddenly twitched as it slowly became a stick again. Shady held it out to her daughter. "Now you try!"

Silvia gave a slight giggle as she held out the stick. As she closed her miscolored eyes, slowly, the stick morphed and twisted, becoming a wooden whistle rather than a knife. The two laughed, Silvia smiling as her 'mother' hugged her. Zen chuckled to himself.

 _Molecular Manipulation. While the entire concept seems absurd, its quite amazing. By shifting the molecules that already exist in an object, it can change as long as the object retains its size and properties. So even something simple like a stick can become something amazing._

While Zen watched on, Torpedo entered the room. The two girls looked over as the shark smirked.

"Hey Guys, Good News! There wasn't too much stuff today and Fred was able to pick up everything! Lets recharge while we can!" The two nodded as they left the room. Zen quickly swtiched to the backroom as he saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica already lying down, a cord attached to each of their necks. Moments later, Exo, Shady, Sean, Silvia and Torpedo entered. Despte the amount of bots in the room, very few bother to acknowledge Zen's deactive body. The owl himself chuckled.

 _Hah, once again, I go ignored. Oh well, I guess its good that no one is messing around with my systems. Hmmm.._

Zen then quickly switched around, watching as each of the bots sat in their own areas, cords plugged in. He looked around the Prize Corner,hoping to see if the Puppet actually recharges given how odd it was, but sighed as he saw the large box closed.

 _Well, better luck next time. Wait..before I doze off..._

Zen sighed as he checked around the diner one last time, zooming in on a pair of purple curtains. Around an hour later, the owl sighed.

 _Darn, not even a glimpse of this Foxy guy...I wonder, why is he in there? Hmm...Wait a second, did I let an hour pass looking for this guy? Man, what a waste off-_

Zen was interupted as he heard the familiar creak of the front door being opened as he searched around. To his surprse, 5 kids looked nervously around the pitch black area. One kid stammered, his eyes filled with worry.

"Hey U-um, Clyde? Should w-we really be here? I know you wanted to find that weird white fox guy, but c'mon!" The older child, assumed to be Clyde, laughed, however, he seemed nervous as well.

"Oh come on, Tom, it'll be fine! All we have to do is just take a picture of us with that bot,and we'll be good! Right Jayce?" A kid the same age of Clyde nodded. He turned around to see two girls hugging each other, one slighlty trembling.

"Louise? Sarah? You guys ok? You know that you didn't have to-" The older girl, Louise, simply shook her head.

"We're fine Jayce. If you can do it brother, we can as well! We'll be safe, right Clyde?" Louise huffed as she was ignored. "CLYDE!" The boy jumped out and nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. As the group walked around, Zen watched worriedly.

 _What are these kids doing here? They said something about taking pictures of a white fox..Do they mean Sean? Something seems-_

Zen mentally jumped as he heard the metal clang of the back door opening. He watched as one of the kids, Jayce, jumped as well and looked around.

 _What was that?! Is there someone else here?!_

Jayce shivered, as he looked into the dimly lit back room.

"H-Hello? Who's there? I-Is it one of you guys?" The boy gasped as he saw a tall, lankey figure step into what little light there was.

The figure's head was down, a purple fedora covering his hair. The figure shifted in his purple trench-coat, a yellow badge dully gleaming in the light. The figure began to laugh as his hands twitched, a shining knife appearing in his right hand.

"It's me.." The figure said, nearly singing the words as he looked up, his purple eyes staring at the child filled with chaos.

Jayce screamed as the man ran towards him before the boy began to run. He stumbled as he looked back. The man smiled as he held up the boy, his knife to his stomach as he began to stab Jayce. Zen switched cameras in horror, already hearing the pained screams of the child before it cut off, followed by the familiar sound of blood dripping. Zen watched as the older girl, Louise along with Sarah, turned around only to scream as the man sat there, covered in blood.

Louise turned around before pushing her sister away. She held her arms out, blocking the door as she screamed.

"Run Sarah! RUUUU-" As the little girl ran, Louise was cut off as the man quickly cut her throat with a laugh.

"Oh how I love it when they run! IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO EAT YOU GUYS UP!" The man laughed as he chased Sarah.

The little girl hid, crying as the man entered the Kid's Corner.

"Come out and Play little girl! I'll only stab you, and cut you, and-" The man was cut off as a white figure screeched from behind him. Zen looked in horror.

 _Is that, Moxy!? Oh God, please stop this psycho!_

The man grunted as Moxy attempted to claw him. He chuckled as a scratch hit his face, before his left hand went into his pocket.

"Oho, you're quite the fiesty one! However," The man laughed insanely as he blocked another attack from Moxy. She growled, her eyes glowing in the darkness. She looked at the young girl hiding before she saw a knife hit her chest. The man laughed.

"Its not going to save you from being a pile of scrap metal! AHHHH!" The man screamed as he took his left hand out of his pocket to take out a second knife. He quickly began to slash at her chest, laughing as he stabbed her chest, oil flying everywhere as she fell. He grabbed the fox's right arm before he laughed, a single pull removing the plastic covering, revealing her grey endoskeleton. He then pulled her left arm, this time pulling it off before shaking his head.

"Haha, lets make this more fun, shall we?!" He then took his knives out of her chest, pulling off the plastic covering as well. Her legs were then cut, the plastic simply clanging onto the floor. "Hehehe, isn't this so much fun! Enjoy it! Laugh, LAUGH! AHAHAHAHA!" A final kick left Moxy on the floor as she cried, oily tears falling out of her flickering eyes.

"I'm-I'm S-Sorry..R-Run..." Moxy then shut off as the girl screamed. The man laughed, not caring as he dragged the girl out her hiding place.

"Hehehe, Don't you love feeling pain? Isn't it just SO MUCH FUN!?" The girl gave out a final scream as the man strangled her.

"Hehehe, how lucky am I! Only two more, and I'll have another full set!" The man laughed, tracking blood across the floor as Zen watched in absolute horror.

 _Oh...Oh my God...He..he scrapped Moxy..A-and those three kids are..dead...Someone...someone needs to get him!_

The man laughed, as he held up his bloody knife to Clyde, who stood in horror as he tried to open the doors to the kitchen.

"C'mon, C'mon! What happened to the others? A-and am I the last one left? I-Is Tom ok?" The boy gasped as he turned around to see the man stand there, smiling with blood stained teeth,

"Hello little boy. Oh don't worry, You aren't the last one. Hehehe, but that won't stop me from savoring ALL THE PAIN YOU'LL GET! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boy screamed as the man simply laughed before slicing the boy's stomach. Clyde cried weakly.

"I-I just wanted...a picture..." As the boy bled out, the man turned to look at the crying boy who watched in horror. He grinned as he slowly walked forward.

Unknown to anyone, The Puppet awoke, clutching its head as it ran, looking sadly at the 3 bodies it passed as well as Moxy. An oily tear fell out as he felt another child die.

Zen panicked as he watched the scene. Refusing to watch any longer, he hoped to see if Moxy was still alive. To his surprise, he saw the Puppet quickly run by.

 _I-Its the Puppet! It finally awoke! I-Its heading towards the maintenance room! Is it getting someone?_

He watched, quickly switiching to see the child run from the smiling murderer, as the Puppet touched each of the bots in the room before running out. As the others slowly awoke, Freddy quickly sprung up and followed.

" _The Puppet would never wake us up unless its important_ " Freddy thought in horror. " _Did something happen?_ " The bear followed the Puppet, wasting no time as he saw in horror the 4 children who lied dead on the floor. He followed the Puppet, who was screaming as it felt the last child get attacked.

" _S **AV** E **THEM!"** _ The Puppet gave a final scream as it ran down the hallway. A scream was heard, followed by the blood-curling scream of the Puppet. Freddy watched as it was thrown into the wall as the purple clad man laughed, holding a knife in front of him.

"Save Them, Save them!' AHAHAHAHA! What good that did for you, didn't it, Fatbear! AHAHAHA! Now, Go join that other bot and DIE!" The Man lept as Freddy braced himself.

Suddenly, a red figure ran past Freddy as a screech was heard. The man shouted as a metal hook pierced his right shoulder.

"Ah, what the hell!? Only I get to give you bots pain!" The man grimmanced as the bot glared at him. Freddy gave a slight smile as Exo ran into the room, his knife ready. He smiled at the new bot.

"Good to see you Foxy." The crimson fox simply nodded, his yellow eyes filled with rage as he held up his now blood stained hook on his right paw. His black eye-patch loosely sat on his right eye, as he wiped some blood on his tattered brown shorts.

The man ran as Foxy quickly followed. The man laughed, throwing a knife as Foxy grabbed it in mid-air. However, that moment's hesitation allowed the man to escape with a laugh.

"Haha, how sad! A former slave to my plan has gone against me. Boohoo! I'll scrap all of you eventually! AHAHAHA!" The man laughed as Foxy gave out a roar.

Suddenly, Zen felt a sudden jolting feeling as he saw the others bots clutch their heads.

 _T-This Feeling, its waking me up!_

Moments later, all of the working bots sat around the Puppet, who sat crying against a wall.

" _I-I let it happen again...AH! And their spirits already passed on...its too late..i failed you all..."_ The Puppet remained silent, aside from the occasional sob. Exo slammed his fist against the wall as Torpedo sadly held Moxy's mangled body.

"Damn it! That psycho got away, several kids are dead and Moxy's-" Static was heard as Moxy attempted to say something.

"I-I-Its not M-Moxy anymore. I-I don't d-deserve it. A-All I am is a M-Mangle. Mangle..M-mangle." The newly named Mangled simply repeated her new name several times as the majority of the bots cried oily tears. Dirk gave a growl.

"Rah, I can't believe this monster..I'm going after him!" Shady, Silvia and Exo gave a shout as Dirk ran out of the building. Exo growled.

"Ah, that fool, he'd better come home safely..we can't lose anyone else..." As Exo slumped against the wall, Freddy ran to the nearby phone as he dialed a certain number.

"M-Mr. Fazbear s-sir? I-Its happened again..." A cry was heard as Mr. Fazbear hung up.

Moments later, numerous police cars and ambulances swarmed the building as a police team looked over the security footage. One of the men turned to the distraught Fredrick Fazbear, who was looking over the bots.

"Sir! Whoever, this man is, he meets the features and personality of 'Purple.' We have all the reason to believe its the same man from all those other incidents. " Fredrick sighed.

"So it is him...the same man who's been responsible for all the murders here..Purple..."The Police officer continued.

"However, we may have found a lead. One of the bots you own was able to aquire the knife of the killer, however there seems to be no case of finger prints. While observing the footage however, we were able to deduce that Purple is in fact a member of your staff, or a former member. He seems to have the same golden badge. If its all right, can we call in all staff members?" Fredrick nodded as he turned to the bots. Shady was currently shivering as Sean seemed ready to pounce.

"Ugh, Dirk went after that maniac awhile ago, and he hasn't come back yet! We need to go find him and-" As Sean began to rant Silvia shouted.

"Stop it! Listen, I'm sure my father is fine...and if he isn't...we don't need anyone else to get hurt." Surprising Exo, Sean nodded calmly as he sat down, nervous. Exo gave a small, sad chuckle to himself.

" _So, finally, it seems someone is able to calm these Newtypes down...maybe...if i can't finish my dream, maybe she can..."_ As the rest of the bots sat, waiting for some sort of sign, Zen watched in stunnded silence.

Meanwhile, Dirk stood growling as he glared into a dark red eyes looked down at a trail of blood that led into the forest. The Dire wolf chuckled.

"Hahaha,finally, I tracked that psycho! Once I kill him, maybe the others will finally listen to me and not that self-righteous coyote." As Dirk began to pull out his knifes, a chuckle was heard. Dirk spun around as he saw 3 figures stand, hidden in the shadows.

"My, How lucky are we? Rather than wait to capture one of those bots, Purple led us right to one! And its the one we want, oh how convenient!" The center figured laughed as he stepped out, his curved cane tapping onto the floor. Dirk looked in shock to see a rather torn up elephant bot stared at him with his dark brown eyes. Its grey sin was covered by a mint green tuxedo. The bot's trunk tipped a similarly colored top hat. Dirk growled as he pointed his knives.

"Alright, who the hell are you?! What do you have to do with Purple!?" As Dirk growled the elephant simply chuckled as the two bots beside him gave their own smile.

"Just as irritable as we predicted. All you need to know is that my name is Kane. Now..." Kane pointed as he held out his kane, a green goo flying out and blinding Dirk. "Bravo Wolves, attack!" The two figures ran out, one holding out a staff as the other held out a large black claw. The one with the claw chuckled.

"Hey Annika, think you can keep up?" A black furred wolf smiled, his pure white eyes staring at his comrade. As he ran, his brown cloak flew up, revealing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jean shorts. The wolf held up his long black claws as they began to glow purple. His companion sighed as she waved him off.

"Listen Wraith, our higher ups told us specifically to not use our powers yet. We can't let the enemy know who we are!" The other bot, Annika, was a white furred fox. Her bright pink eyes glared at Dirk as he attempted to claw off the odd substance. Wraith noticed that everytime she appeared in darkness, the grey spots around here body, noticably around her left eye and her ears, began to blend in with the shadows. Her grey, eskimo like parka however gave her away. The two wolves turned as they saw Dirk rip off the substance before growling.

"Whoever you guys are, I'll take you down!" Dirk braced himself as he felt his internal systems fire up.

"Stage 1 Primed and Ready! Time for you to die!" The dire wolf charged as he held out his knives, jumping over the two bots as he prepared to stab them in the backs.

Annika quickly turned around as she blocked the knives with her staff, leaving Wraith enough time to slash at the bot's arm. Dirk growled at this as his left arm began to oil.

He screamed as he began to slash at Wraith, only for Annika to knock down his knives with her staff. The dire wolf growled, sliding under the bots' attacks as he grabbed his knives.

"Alright, I had enough of you guys!" The two bots braced themselves as Dirk's eyes began to glow, his knives emitting a firey light.

"Stage 2, Prepring! Ready to-" Dirk gasped as he felt his chest get stabbed, he looked down and saw a large metallic spike pierce him. He turned around as he saw Kane smugly looking at him, before groaning in pain as the bot ripped his cane out before an orangle liquid came out.

Dirk let out a whimper as he felt his systems forcibly shut down.

"Exo...Silvia...Shady...everyone...I'm sorry for leaving you guys..." The three bots stared as Dirk shut down. Kane gave a chuckle.

"Perfect, despite being torn up, he's in a great condition! Lets go back, our leaders will be pleased.." The two wolves picked up Dirk as Kane followed behind...

 _The Second Month...I don't know why I'm coutning these, but who knows? After that incident, security has been heavily improved._

Zen watched as Jeremy and another man conversed.

"-See Fitzgerald, my brother has assigned me to guide you over the next couple of nights. I know you have experience but its for the best. Oh hey its my brother now! Hey Viole!" A man with gleaming black eyes and short black hair waved happily at the approaching man. The man stroked his black beard as he chuckled, adjusting his blue security t-shirt, his black leather vest, and his blue jeans. Jeremy and the other man looked as the new man, Viole, simply nodded.

"I don't have time for this Scott, I need to head back to work!" Unlike his round brother, Viole was a tall, thin man. His black sunglasses stared at the two men, as he adjsted his brown tie. His black tuxedo oddly stood out in the diner as several children played around, unaware of the event a month earlier. He dusted off his black pants before sighing. "Perhaps you should head back to work as well. After all, Mr. Fazbear did put me in charge of you incompetent...Forget it." Viole waved them off as the two other men sighed.

"Man, is he always like this Scott?" Scott sighed at Jeremy's question.

"Yeah pretty much man. Guy just loves his sunglasses, never takes him off. Sign of a real-" Jeremy cut him off.

"Dude, remember, kids are here." As the two gave a short chuckle, Zen thought over the two new faces.

 _Scott and Viole Nohtwac (A/N: Pronounced No-Thwack)...The senior security guards of Fazbear Entertainment...After the Purple Incident, when Mr. Fazbear brought all of his workers for inspection, it seems the police couldn't find a suspect. As a result, Fazbear had to call in those two, who from what I can tell used to work at one of the older places but retired after some sort of incident similar to this...hmmm..._

Zen switched between cameras as he looked around the diner, watching as kids played with the bots. Despite their currently happy appearances, he knew despair plagued all of them. He switched to the Kid's Corner as he saw Mangle getting pulled around by several little kids.

 _Its been a month and the incident's effects are still holding all of us...They were unable to fix Mo- I mean Mangle and know the kids treat her as a "pull apart and put her back together" thing...a toy at best..and Dirk...he still hasn't come back yet...Silvia and Shady are torn...Exo keeps thinking he's a failure...its tough...and then there's Foxy._

He switched to see the said bot brooding around in the back room, observing Zen's body.

 _The guy hasn't said a word at all, but it seems Fazbear wants to fix him...hmm..._

For the rest of the day, Zen watched over the diner, looking as the bots worked tirelessly until the bell rang for the children to leave.

As Freddy waved goodbye to the last family, Exo went up on the stage as the other bots gathered around.

"Alright guys, lets go with our daily evaluation. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie?"

Freddy walked up, a smile on his face.

"We once again got a successful day assisting the children and the day show went well!"

Exo smiled and continued. "Fred, Chi, Bon? Then Torpedo, Sean, Silvia, and Shady."

Bon stepped up, wearing a red bandana. "After getting a rocking new headband, the Evening Concert went well sir! Also, I'm extremely fabulous sir!" The group gave a small chuckle as things continued. Sean steppped up, chuckling.

"Today's play went well, however, people are still-" Exo stopped him, knowing what he's about to say.

"We know Sean...Hmm..BB?" BB giggled.

"Hehe, all my balloons are sold...Balloon Boy Man Child, AWAY!" As the bot ran away, mischief in mind, Exo groaned.

"Oh boy...Mangle? Puppet?" The Puppet stepped up, solemnly.

" **I was able to keep Mangle safe from most problems...but still.."** As it finished its report, Mangle burst into tears. Exo quickly ran up to comfort her, a simple nod finishing the meeting. Mangle gave out a whimper.

"W-Why do they h-h-have to t-tear me, e-ey?" Exo gave out a cry as he hugged her.

"I swear, Mangle...No, Moxy! I refuse to call you that! I will fix this, I will avenge you...i promise...I promise you...you always helped out everyone else...i'll...i'll help you now..." Zen looked in pity, sadness flowing through him.

 _Why...Why must this world be filled with such sadness...If only I could help I can't, not in my position..._

He switched, seeing Shady crying at a picture of Dirk, watching in pity before switching, watching as Sean and Silvia sat with each other.

 _Here we go, Exo's little plan. After that whole incident, he decided to put Silvia and Shady with Sean and Torpedo's act. I'm not sure if this was his intention, but it seems the two foxes became friends. Maybe more..._

Silvia gave a shy smile as she held a red and grey hat in her hands. She gave a small whisper as she gave a cry.

"Dad..." Sean looked at her, before hugging her.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon." Despite his attempts to cheer her up, Silvia responded with silence.

"C'mon Silvia, you did great out there, cheer up!" Silence. "Um, Silvia, how you doing?" More Silence. "Hm...I'm the best around, nothing gonna keep me down?"

Sean smiled as he saw Silvia laugh at this.

"You know Sean, from what I heard, you always were't like this." Sean raised his head in confusion. "Well I mean, Exo and the rest of the guys told me you were such a hot-head, always wanting to start fights..."

Sean sighed at this as Silvia continued. "But here you are know, a goofy, shy and adorable bot." Sean raised his head at the word adorable.

"Um, Silvia, I-" Silvia giggled.

"Hehe, I know you llike me too, so don't act all shy. So here you go!" As Sean raised his eyebrows in confusion, he blushed as Silvia gave him a kiss.

Moments later, the Artic Fox sat there, his tail wagging along with Silvia's as the two gave each other another kiss before hugging. From the cameras, Zen mentally sighed.

 _Love...Something I always ignored when I became a bot...But if they can find love...Can I? An Outcast like myself? Maybe..Maybe i'm being too hopeful...but...I believe in miracles! Haha...One day._

 _A/N: Bam, here we go, I finished this long chapter! This was fun to write, and if you notice, Purple is very Joker-esque. ;3. So first, #Sealvia. ;3. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	6. Chapter 5: A Friend

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter of OTN! Today here's a longish chapter, so enjoy! Here We GOOOO!_

 _Month Three. Don't know why I bother saying it now, seeing as there's only 2 more days left of it anyway...I have to admit...this is starting to take its toll on me...Its hard...without a comrade._

Zen once again watched, in sadness, as he saw a familiar sight: Exo confromting Mangle with the Puppet, Freddy along with Bonnie and Chica waving goodbye to the kids, the Toys and BB picking up the usual mess, Torpedo helping out with the construction of a pool in the back for his future water sports, Silvia and Shady silently grieving over a picture of Dirk, Sean silently waiting outside the room for Silvia and-

 _Hey, W-What the heck!_

To Zen's shock, he saw Foxy walk out of his usual spot, away from Zen's body, which was covered in dust. Zen mentally smiled.

 _Well this is new! What's he up to?_

He watched as Foxy went unnoticed by the others, heading towards the Kid's Corner, something held behind his back.

Exo turned from Mangle as he nodded at Foxy.

"Foxy, good to see you." As he turned away, he suddenly blinked as he turned back to the fox, who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Wait, Foxy? What are you doing here, I thought-" Foxy shrugged, a spark flying from his throat as he shown Exo an object. The coyote gasped.

"Bot parts? For Moxy? Where did you-never mind that! Hey Moxy, look what Foxy brought for you!" As Exo held up a bag full of different bot parts, Mangle's eyes shined in wonder.

"T-T-Thanks, 'ey F-Foxy!" Despite her glitching voicebox, she smiled, one of the few times since her time as the Mangle. As the Puppet gave a smile and watched as Exo and Foxy worked on Mangle, Zen seethed in silent rage.

 _T-Those...Monsters! They don't heal me up?! I'm certain that they could divide the parts of something! Ugh...Alright calm down Zen...Its the loneliness talking..._

Zen decided to switch in order to stop himself from getting agitated further. He then watched as Silvia and Shady left from their daily routine, as Sean gave Silvia a small hug. Zen mentally sighed.

 _These two...their relationship is still growing. In fact, even Silvia seems to know Sean more than her own father...wherever he may be._

For the next few hours, Zen silently watched. The bots finished cleaning up by the time Jeremy arrived, and Zen watched in humor as the bots tried to scare him, only to see that he was already at his desk."

"Hey Guys." Jeremy said, tired. "I gotta check with the big guy before I talk to you guys, so hold on for a bit." Freddy nodded as the bots left. Jeremy sighed as he pressed a button on his phone. He gave a cough as he heard static before a voice was heard.

"Uh, Hello Hello!" Jeremy gave a rough laugh at this.

"Scott, are you tired? Oh, amd I thought you've been doing this for years, "Fazbear's Elite Guard"!" Scott groaned.

"Now you listen here! Yeah I've been doing this for years but I'm an old guy alright! I don't have your 'youth magic!'! All I have are my wits-" A slurping noise was heard over the phone. "And a cup of coffee." He continued, getting serious.

"Alright, so today Jeremy, we have to be on the lookout again. Rumors have been going around this place and we can't have anyone entering in who isn't authorized. We don't know what might happen..." Zen ignored the conversation, as its been the same thing each night.

 _Man, these guys are paranoid. I mean its understandable, given the fact that this Purple character struck twice or so, but still...What else is there..._

Nearby the famous Pizzarea, Robert Calamite adjusted the new blue tie on his black suit, scowling as he turned around and saw the flashing lights of his business rival.

He spat at the diner's direction before turning to Big Bob the Cat and another bot began to bow.

"Mr. Calamite sir, good to see you bac from your vacation. I assume it was enjoyable?"m Robert nodded to Big Bob, before turning to the other bot.

"Why yes it was Bob. Jack, would you be so kind to get the other bots in the 'Shack'?" The grey scaled komodo dragon nodded, his orange eyes peering from the shadows of his black hoodie. He patted his black pants before saluting.

"Yes Sir!" As Jack ran off, Big Bob walked with Robert as the man pressed a button near the door.

The wall opened up as a rectanglar evlevator sat, ready for the usage of the two. As they entered, and the walls shut, Big Bob straightened up.

"Sir, everything has gone to plan. Our new Cat drones, or Kitties as the kids call them, are currenty being mass produced and the combat models are currenntly in producton." Big Bob took out a clipboard as he listed off multiple other things.

"All Combat ready bots are primed and ready, weapons have been acquired from our sources, and the goverment is backing up our new project. Business wise, sadly, has been increasing due to that incident. While its fine to have some extra cash, one of the bots-Ah, sir, seems we've arrived at the Shack. Perhaps I can get the bot to report during your speech." As Robert nodded, the doors of the elevators open up.

As Robert and Big Bob stepped out, they gazed from the steel balcony as below them, hundreds of bots and humans scuttered around in the massive metallic basement. A slightly skinny cat bot waved,its blue fur the only thing different from the other similar bots.

"The...Kitties as you called them." Robert said, looking at the Cat Drones. "They seemto have enough basic intelligence to function as an average toy model...change that, we need smart soldiers in the field." Big Bob nodded as he whispered to one of the workmen in the area. Soon after the man left, Robert and Big Bob positioned themselves on the large wooden stage in the center of the underground bunker known as The Shack.

Moments later, Big Bob left the stage to sit in the newly formed crowd of bots and humans as Jack and another bot positioned themselves. Jack nodded to his partner.

"Same positions as usual Trimmer? I guard left, you guard the right?"

"Hmm." The large, grey steeled bull simply grunted. His pure yellow eyes glaring as steam exited from his nostrils. He adusted his large pointed horns before pattng the large metal pack on his back. The hunched over bull positioned himself on Robert's right as Jack positioned to his left.

Robert looked at the quiet crowd, before adjusting his tie.

"Ahem...Hello, my co-workers, employees and whatnot! Thank you for the warm welcome, and I'm proud of that. My vacation in Hawaii went great...a bit stormy though." A chuckle was heard through the crowd as he continued.

"Now that I've returned, I request a full report from our bots, and I hope the rest of you file a report to me later. Now...Security Chief Marcus? Security Officer Randy?"

A slightly slim, golden fox rose up, saluting. His green emerald eyes looked happily upon Robert as he adjusted the blue, square cap makred Security. Soon after, the wolf known as Randy rose up, his sword lying on his back. Marcus shout out happily.

"SIIIIIRRR!" Robert chuckled at this. "While you were gone, the only problem was that a kid almost activated the tube to the Shack under the ball pit. Luckily it was a younger kid and he forgot about it, but it was close! On the other hand however, everything went perfect, our new Taco Tuesday went well, isn't that right Randy?" Randy chuckled.

"Indeed! We were able to prevent Hood from stealing any tacos and it went well!" A laugh was heard throughout the crowd as Robert nodded with a chuckle.

"Alright Alright, Sit down. Speaking of the weasel, Hood, Report." A lanky orange weasel stood up, his brown eyes filled with anger at the laughing crowd. He adjusted his brown cowboy hat, and orange bandana before putting a hand on a black object put holstered on his brown belt.

"Um, sir, the entire Cafe has been kept at a clean rate of 87%, a slight decrease due to the messy events of Taco Tuesday." He growled. "All facilities however are kept at an above average state and all areas are clean...can I have a taco?" Robert scowled.

"No. Moving along! Normal Theater Staff, Katie, London and Jet?"

First, a golden dragon steppd up, her ice blue eyes staring at Robert as she brushed the silver strand her long gold hair out of her face. She flapped her wings before adjusting herself.

Second, a somewhat small leapord bot stood up, his small frame nearly hiding him from Robert's view if it wasn't for London's fur, an odd mix of yellow, grey and white. His odd, fur matching khakis were odd to most people, but to the bots it wasn't the oddest thing they"ve seen. His yellow eyes stared at Robert before he saluted.

Finally, cockily standing up with a smirk, was Jet. The blue furred panther winked at the man with his yellow eyes before he adjusted his blue jeans and white muscle shirt. Jet smirked, deciding to report for the day.

"Alright, Alright. I guess I'll report to you Boss-Man. Ahem, for the Theatre Crew, things have been going fine. We got 5 new plays, and we have 3 others currenty being written by ME. Haha, I don't need to brag, but I'm a damn fine script writer."

Robert rolled his eyes as he continued.

"Why did I pick you up...Moving on, finally Egyptian Theatre crew! Striker and Natalia!"

The tallest bot aside from Trimmer stood up, an imposing figure all together. With a falcon head, Striker stared at Robert with his yellow eyes. The leopard bodied bot shifted, causing the shining, mock diamond chestplate to shift showing the imprint of the sun on his chest. He held up his golden staff as the other bot stood up.

Natalia, similar to Striker, was a fanatasy creature, this time a grey, humanoid griffon. Her blue eyes, while they also stared at Robert, were less menancing. She crossed her arms of the swirling wing imprint on her chest before she plucked a mis-placed silver feather from her neck. Striker gave a booming shout.

"Sire! While you were gone, the scientists were able to rightfully fix that darn "Sun God" Glitch and performance doubled. The Weekly Egyptian play went well every week, and reviews are positive."

Robert nodded."Good to see you're back to reality Striker. Now...Break!" As the crowd left, Robert turned to Trimmer.

"Now, Trimmer, due to the fact that you can't be used as anything but a combat bot, Big Bob and I finally found a mission for you. First, go grab the current Combat Model...kitties, and train them. We need you for our plan soldier!" Trimmer saluted as Robert sighed, tired and ready to leave.

Far Away, lying away from urban life, sat a warehouse, lying quietly abandoned on a dock. Well...not exactly quiet nor abandoned..

"AAHHHH!" A cry was heard deep in the depths of the warehouse as a figure stood over a pit, cane ready. He smirked as the lightbulb above him flickered, showing the figure as the mysterios bot, Kane.

The suited elephant bot smiled as he held his cane again, a red, blood like liquid flying into the pit as another cry was heard.

"AHHH! D-damn you!" The light flickered once again, showing that, lying chained, beaten and soaked in the red liquid was Dirk. Oil began to spill out as a popping noise was heard, the wolf's endoskeleton joints buckling as they broke. Kane cooed at Dirk's pain.

"Ah, Is the widdle wolf hurt? Does he need a bandage? Hehee,Here, I have some MEDICINE!" Kane giggled as another stream of the liquid flew out of his cane, Dirk crying out.

Nearby, Annika and a figure watched, pitying the wolf.

"Man...Poor Guy...Even if he is from Fazbear does he deserve that much?" Getting no response, Annika turned to her friend. "Um, Hello, Caramel?...CARAMEL!" As she yelled, the wolf ducked as a blast of fire went over her head. Her friend sighed.

"S-Sorry Annika, You know to not scare me when I' , concentrating...or something like that! I Don't know,let a candle space out for once!" Annika chucked as her friend sighed again, the brown tinted candle hovering as she looked at her friend with tired brown eyes.

"But you are right though...no one deserves that pain...not even W-Oh...Speak of the devil." Caramel glared at Wraith as he walked in, smirking.

"Hey Now, lets be friendly here...After all, we are the only ones here at HQ." Annik sighed at this.

"We know Wraith but still..They could've taken You And left us with Xaiver. He's not a complete..never mind..." Annika shivered. "Still, its been awhile since The higher ups and everyone else left to find that weird mouse bot...I'm glad though...Haha, at least Symbiote isn't here!" The other two nodded, while Dirk screamed in the background. Wraith spoke up.

"I have to agree with you there...That guy creeps me out..Where do they even find guys like him? I mean, I've been here longer than you two, but still..." The three shivered, as Caramel piped up.

"Hey Guys! Want to play some more arcade games? There's still one I haven't touched, but I get I'll get the high score!" Annika chuckled as Wraith smirked.

"You're on!" While The three laughed as they ran to some arcade machines near th backf the warehouse, Dirk screamed in agony...

It was the next day, but already the day was near its end, and the dying light of sunset was falling on the town of Primidore. However, away from the quiet warehouse of the mysterious group, away from the bustling Big Bob's Cafe and away from the inner turmoil of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea, sat a seemingly average suburban house.

A skinny, pale faced man watched, his red lab-coat, blue jeans and dull green eyes looking excitedly upon a group of figures as odd music played, the room dimly lit by candles. ( _A/N: Alright, here Play Waltz to Death from Batman 1989. It works well.)_ He adjustd his messy blond hair bofre laughing.

"Yes, Dance my puppets, dance for your creator, Rick Rabidus!" Before him were 5 bots, looking strikingly familiar to Fazbear Entertainment's own. Rick chuckled. "And you, my Masterpiece, Whistle for me dear!"

The lead bot looked sadly at the man, the female fox groaning as her systems ached from dancing and such. Her grey plastic "fur" was barely kept clean as she did a twirl. Her purple skirt moved along with her, its black leggings stayng secure unlike her purple tank top. The fox stopped, before looking at the man with two miscolored eyes, her right a glowing purple while the left was a slowly flickerig red.

"No." Rick stopped smiling, hitting a button as the odd music stopped. The other bots stopped as well. One, a blue female chicken, nudged the fox.

"C'mon Moxy, don't-" The fox screamed at the chicken, causing the others, a purple bear, an orange bunny and a black coyote to stare at her. The Fox yelled.

"I'm not Moxy! And you aren't Chica! None of you are the originals! You aren't Freddy, Bonnie and Exo! We're all just clones, Bootlegs!" Rick growled.

"I knew making you as smart as you are is a problem...You're just interfering with my plans! All I wanted is to replace those lame Bots Fazbear made with my own better ones...And you're ruining it! Well then...Lets make you the original then, my little rebel." The madman pressed a button as all of the bots, except the fox seized up. Slowly, they began to look up menancingly at the fox, their eyes now glowing red. Rick smirked. "Good thing that unlike you, these guys are easier to control! MY Fazbear crew...Mangle her!"

The fox gasped as the Fake Freddy ran at her, punching her head while The Fake Exo growled, preparing his knife. Fake Chica and Fake Bonnie charged before barreling into the fox and holding her down.

"Please, NO!" The fox cried as the Fakes pummeled her, punching her eyes, arms and legs. The Fake Exo gave a wild cry as he slashed the fox's stomach, her eyes filled with tears as she gave a scream as oil dripped onto the floor.

Using whatever strength she had left, The Fox wrestled free from the Fakes, ducking as Fake Bonnie jumped over her. Rick laughed insanely before he saw the fox run up the stairs of the dim basement, carrying a toolbox with her.

"Seize-"He was about to scream when he turned to a cackling noise. To his shock, the Fak Bonnie knocked over a candle, causing the clone to burst into the flames. Suddenly, he screamed as he saw the panicking clone crash into the wooden mainframe of the basement.

The fox watched, holding her wounds along with her newly siezed toolbox in the shadows of the nearby forests, as the house burst into flames, firefighters already on the scene as they carried the burnt and unconscious madman known as Rick Rabidus out, along with the burnt body pieces of the Fake Exo.

The fox grunted as she held up her hand to see oil drip, before she walked through the forest.

It seemed like hours when the fox collapsed, her eyes set on a small building. Putting the tool-box on her back, she crawled into the back of the building, seeing a door. She grunted quietly as she saw several familiar bots walk by her, not looking at the ground and therefore ignoring her.

" _Is this..THAT Place? The true Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"_ The fox was unknowingly watched as someone looked on.

 _Who..Who is this? That Looks like Mangle before she was broken...but why is she hurt? Hey! She's heading towards my spot!_

Zen gasped as he saw the fox slouch next him, groaning before turning to look at him.

"Hey there, you're injured too?" She chuckled as she got no response. "Well, I guess if you can't talk...you might need this more than I do..."

The Fox opend up the toolbox, before taking out a wrench and-

 _Are...Are those bot parts? Why is she doing this?! I don't even know who she is!_

The fox gave a quiet laugh as she dusted off Zen before opening up his chest. She slowly wrenched in a gear as she began to talk.

"Haha, I don't know why I'm doing this but...It looks like you've been through a lot buddy..." She smiled. "You know...Even if I don't know who you are or your name, I'll tell you mine. Mine is..." The fox paused, unsure. "Bootleg! Do you like the sound of that, Mr. Owl? Hope you do, after all, I think I rather like it!" Bootleg giggled. "Listen...I know you don't know me and vice versa but...It doesn't seem like you've been taken care of for awhile...Hey, You know there's a little something I can do...I used to think it was common,but I guess its weird for a bot. So here you, my New Friend!" And with that..She began to whistle.( _A/N: This! This is required! Play the Whistle Concert from Mega Man 3! Just Do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Do it! ;3) ._

Zen mentally relaxed for the first time in ages, allowing the song to go though his head.

 _Its...Its beautiful...so graceful...This Bootleg...She's so odd...but she's so genuine about this...Do I really have what I longed for? Do I really have..._

 _A Friend?_

 _A/N: And there you have it! Bootleg has entered the fray, and I introduced MOST of the ocs! And don't worry everyone else, yours will appear soon!So I hope you enjoyed and if you did, Do me a solid and leave a review, favorite or follow me! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! Welcome...To OTN! And do you know what time it is? Its Fight Time! Thats right, I have a long fight in here, so listen to the music as you read! Also, for future reference, There are two kinds of fights that get major attention. Special Fights between two characters that have some importance or boss fights where Zen fights another bot. So here we go , right into the action!_

 _Month 4...Well, the Start of it at least._

Zen gave a mental yawn as he looked at the clock on his "Camera Vision".

 _10 PM...Man...I think thats the first time I actually rested. Hmm..If I'm right.._

Lo and behold, The door silently opened as a figure crawled in. She chuckled.

"Hey there Owl, seems like you're still here! Good!" The figure, Bootleg, laughed. She opened up Zen's chest as she worked once again. She looked up, looking at Zen's blank stare.

"Hey Bootleg, I have a question? How did you ever hide from all those other bots?" Bootleg said in a deep voice, trying to mimic Zen despite not knowing his voice. She laughed.

"Well, My feathered amigo, There's a little shack nearby, I guess for extra props and stuff. The place was run down, but you should've seen it owl guy! I found so many broken instruments that there's enough parts to fix you...assuming they can work. " Bootleg gave a sigh.

"You know...You don't talk much. All you seem to do is listen..I mean I know you're broken but still...is it that ba-" Bootleg gave a small gasp as she pulled something out.

"Oh Owl...What...What happened to you?" Bootleg held in her hands a round, metal object. Its surface was coated with oil as Bootleg put it down.

"A-A Bullet..." Bootleg looked nervously at the bullet before she continued.

"I can't believe this! Who ever works on you sucks at their job! They didn't even bother to take out this bullet! How dare they...Owl, we have a lot to talk about when your active." She sighed as she pulled a gear from her tool box.

"Whatever model you are, its certainly an odd one. Reminds me of the toy model but 10x more complicated...some of the parts are pretty old though..What is-" Bootleg gapsed as she looked at a shadow at the door, before running to hide behind a nearby box, trying her best to keep the toolbox hidden in the shadows with her.

Jeremy tiredly walked in along with Scott, the latter holding a bundle of odd, short grey metallic poles. Jeremy turned toward his round friend.

"Scott, whats with all this? What are those?" Scott turned toward his friend as he put down the bundle.

"These, my friend, are Security Poles." Scott held up one of the poles as he pressed a button. Suddenly, the pole expanded into a staff like state. Scott continued as he gave one to Jeremy.

"They'll be used in the case of an intruder during your shift or during the night. I have one, You'll have one, Viole has one altough I think he threw it out...Oh and that friend of yours will have one too! The engineer!" Jeremy cocked his head.

"Oh you mean Mark? I mean, I guess he should have one when he applies for that job, but still, that won't be for awhile.." The two looked at eah other as Scott gazed over at Zen.

"Hey, It seems like your little favorite bot has gotten some repairs." Jeremy turned around and looked at the slightly less dusty bot, noticing how the chest panel was open and some bot parts were on the ground.

Meanwhile, Bootleg gave a silent curse as she realized she forgot to clean up all the bot parts.

Jeremy sighed.

"So they finally decided to work on him...Scott, I think we should head out, I want to sleep for a bit before I head back." Scott nodded as he left.

As Jeremy began to leave, he looked over at Zen and smiled.

"Good luck, Zen. I hope we can meet soon...we have a lot to discuss."

As Jeremy left, closing the door, Bootleg crawled from her hiding place.

"Whoo...That was close, Right Owl..." Bootleg then frowned.

"Wait Wait Wait...I got it wrong didn't I?" Bootleg gave a sly smile as she poked his beak.

"Its Zen isn't it? Fancy name! Not as cool as mine, but it'll do!" She smiled as she lookd around his systems. "Now lets fix you up Zen!"

As Zen watched from his camera view, he gave a content sigh.

 _So she finally knows my name...Thats better than being called owl I guess!_

Zen reluctantly switched cameras to watch the rest of the diner.

Suddenly, Zen swore as he saw, glaring directly into the camera, two purple eyes.

 _W-What the hell is that?!_

 _"_ Suicide Mouse, What are you doing with the camera?" Zen mentally shrugged as he recognized the voice as Exo.

The camera gave a slight shake, causing it to glitch before Zen saw a full view of SM. The Mouse gave a raspy sigh.

"I told you to call me SM. And I felt something from the ca-" Exo sighed.

"You just wanted to see if Jeremy was here and scare him, right?" SM gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Haha, you know me well Exo." Meanwhile, Zen glared at the mouse.

 _Something seems off about him..._

As if to answer his suspicions, SM laughed with out warning.

"Oh you won't believe it Exo! Hahaha! I think someone actually strong is nearby. I'll bring back their head, my treat. " The odd entity vanished in a burst of energy as Exo sighed.

"What the hell is he up to now..." As Exo walked out, Zen mentally shivered, deciding to check on the others.

Meanwhile, in the forest near the Diner, a figure walked. She growled angrily, glaring at seemingly nothing.

"Damn it, I know you're here!" The human like lynx shouted, her miscolored eyes, one bright yellow, the other a dark green, glaring at thin air. She adjustered her tattered black robes before jumping.

She looked down as a leaf fell to the ground, crackling. She sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself Linca...You just need to find a home and you're good..." A chuckle was heard as SM walked out of the shadows.

"Oh how naive of you! You really think you'll leave this place alive? Ha, nice try!" Linca growled.

"Bring it on, Rodent!" She took her hands out of her clock as her black claws glistened in the moonlight.

 **Special Fight!**

 **Linca Lynx vs Suicide Mouse!**

 **A New Path!**

 **Music: Team Fortress 2-Rocket Jump Waltz Remix**

Linca growled, before charging. SM laughed as a purple, fire like substance appeared in his hands.

As he threw them, the energy burning staight threw the trees, Linca jumped over them, leaping over a falling tree as SM growled.

"Stand Still!" Linca scoffed as she jumped over another blast before leaping behind the mouse.

SM swore as he felt her claws slash at his back. He turned around, holding Linca's neck as he teleported.

Moments later, SM dropped the lynx from the top of the town's clocktower.

The Mouse gave a laugh, but gasped as he heard grunting.

As he turned, Linca scrambled up the tower, jumping as SM looked over the edge.

SM gave a cry as he blasted her, sending her tumbling towards the wall of the massive clock tower.

Linca grunted, holding her slightly burnt stomach as she attempted stand up. SM stared at the lynx, his hand filled with purple energy.

As Linca closed her eyes, she heard a chuckle. She looked as SM extended a hand with a smirk.

 **Fight End!**

 **Result: SM Beats Linca, but spares her.**

Moments later, the two sat on the tower, looking at the moon as SM laughed.

"You're pretty good, you know." Linca simply smirked.

"Same to you, Mouse." SM gave a laugh at this

"The Name's Suicide Mouse...But call me SM." A silence passed as Linca sighed.

"Linca." SM turned his head to face her. "Thats My name...Linca Lynx."

SM gave a content nod.

"I rather like the ring of it...Hey I have a little deal for you." Linca cocked her head as the mouse continued. "You seem to have plenty of potential...How about I train you? I need the help anyway." A silence passed as the two gazed at the moon.

"Sure...Sure." Linca said, nodding. SM gave a chuckle as he patted the lynx on the back.

 _Month 5. I'm starting to learn some info about Bootleg._

Zen watched as Bootleg worked on him, talking on and on while the owl listened with genuine intrest.

"-So my creator, this guy called Rick Rabidus, built me with the intention of making some sort of replacement for some of you guys. I was the first, then some clones of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and oddly Exo.I think the coyote was the only one found by the...Anyway, the madman programmed me with some pretty neat engineering skills, but as a result..." Bootleg then chuckled. "I was a bit smarter than the rest. So, the guy always had us dance for him, as well, he's insane, but one day I finally rebelled. He got mad, got the others to beat me up, the house burst into flames because...i dunno, a candle was knocked over..." Bootleg shook her head, confused on what truely happpened. "Anyway, I took some gear, ran out, watched the firefighters recover Rick and the fake Exo...or whats left of him...and I ran...Alllll the way to this little diner." She smiled as she tapped Zen's beak."Where I met you, Zen."

She giggled before continuing her work. Zen watched, in awe.

 _I'm surpirsed she was brave enough to bring up her past...Will I be able to do that when the time comes? Will they believe me? Will...Will they actually respect me?_

Zen then mentally sighed.

 _No..No...I shouldn't worry like that. They all seem pretty friendly...I'm sure they'll respect me! They aren't military soldiers after all._

Meanwhile, in the bunker underneath Big Bob's Cafe, Trimmer the bull chuckled.

"Good...Very Good!"He watched as a group of grey colored cat bots shot perfectly at a group of tied up cat bots, each colored and labelled with the names of those in the Fazbear gang.

He looked at one of the more precise bots, a grey cat with yellow eyes and a grey bandana.

The bot then turned to salute Trimmer as the bull grunted.

"Sir! Unit-01 or Sarge of the Raging Bull Squadron reporting! How may I help you?" Trimmer chuckled.

"Oh, just a daily report Sarge. It seems the troops are performing well." The two looked at the shooting range as two of the targets, a bot marked Bonnie and the other Chica were shot, the former's head flying off. Sarge nodded.

"Yes Sir. Would you like a shot sir, we are moving out in a month!" Trimmer nodded.

"Sure, why the hell not?" The bull picked up a large shotgun from the nearby gun rack as he simply pointed the muzzle of the gun at several targets.

"Boom!" Trimmer yelled as he pulled the trigger. Screams were heard as the majoirty of the targets facing Trimmer exploded in a blast of metal and bot parts. Trimmer laughed.

"Hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAH! This is damn fine, isn't it?! Those freaks at the Diner won't know what'll hit them!"

Nearby, Jack the Komodo dragon nodded as a brown, black striped cat bot reported to him.

"Our dealings with the goverment have gone south sir. Their special bot for us went rouge. While the Model O is still one the loose, they are making an advanced version...The Model D-O."Jack cocked his head.

"D-O?" The cat nodded.

"Yes Sir. Double O,As its still the prototype. Its unknown when it'll be done."

Jack scowled.

"Bah, what a load of-Listen, Report this to Big Bob and the boss, will ya? Don't let anyone else know this, its vital to the plan." The cat bot saluted as he ran off. Jack smiled as he leaned onto the wall.

" _And soon...It'll finally start...the fight We"ve been waiting for..."_

 _A/N: And there you go, a shorter chapter than usual. Sorry about that. Anyway, we're reaching the last stretch of the Prologue arc! Soon, the real story will , also, if you've read this, say #ANewPath for our first Special Fight! Whoo! Welp, if you enjoyed, remember to leave a review, favorite or follow. Seriosuly, Reviews are helpful! :D Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening!

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, welcome back to OTN! Now, I have a special surprise...Its the first ever Supah Week, where I update a story everyday for a week! It just started so check out the schedule! But Lets back to the story! Its the moment you've all been waiting for, the Last Chapter in the Prologue Arc! Here we GOOOO! (Also, This chapter contains some swearing, so sorry about that and beware.)_

 _Month 6. December, to be accurate. From what Bootleg told New Year's Eve._

In the backroom of the diner, a familiar scene played out as Zen watched. Once again, Bootleg was fixing up the owl, poking around the mechanics of his chest as she whistled.

Bootleg sighed as she stood up, inspecting her grease filled hands.

"Man, its been months since we met and I still can't get you fixed. Not only that, but I still have no idea what the purpose of some of your functions." Bootleg glared at the said parts, currently gleaming in the darkness.

The Parts she was refering to were 3, unactive gears surrounding a black box of sorts, the box not only having its own,smaller gears, but it seemed to connect to Zen's core, a beating, grey blob filled with numeorus hydraulics.

Bootleg looked at the odd box,before noticing something.

"Hey...Thats odd." She looked at a small electrical symbol located on the box, covered in grease, dust and oil. She scratched her chin, a human gesture she saw, and began to think.

Meanwhile, in the main hall of the diner, a party was taking place.

Exo smiled as he watched the Toys play their instruments while the other bots mingled around, with Sean and Silvia dancing.

"The Party's going well, I assume?" Exo turned as he saw Freddy sit down next to him. The coyote nodded.

"Of course! Its been awhile since we had a genuine party. Look, even Foxy came out, if only to watch!"

True to his word, Foxy himself was leaning on the wall, giving a slight smirk as he saw the two look over at him.

Exo waved, before looking at the clock as it read 10:00 pm.

Away from the happiness of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, in the near empty basement of Big Bob's Cafe, a group of bots stood in attention as Trimmer, wearing a black cloak like the rest of the group, stood, watching as Big Bob and Jack sat, looking over a table with a familiar layout. Big Bob looked up, a grim look on his face.

"Gentlemen."He began, rising up from his seat along with Jack. "Today is the day you have all been training for; The Fall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Now I'm aware some bots are newtypes...However-" Jack cut in nodding.

"They won't give you much trouble as our main problem, Dirk the Dire Wolf, vanished a few months ago. All you have to do is round up all of the bots in there, and execute the main ones. The rest, such as Exo, Torpedo, Sean and Etc, can be elimated if you desire, however, the boss wants some of the others for reprogramming. In the very minor chance you fail or something unexpected happens, make sure Captain Trimmer survives. He's not expendable...like the rest of you." As the cat bots twitched at the word expendable, Trimmer turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Maggots, you know the plan! Grab your gear, mask your face, MOVE MOOVE MOVE!" The group saluted as they ran off.

One of the bots, Sarge handed Trimmer a shotgun before running off to grab his own weapon, a standard rifle.

Soon, the group snuck out from behind the Cafe before 4 small van pulled in, before driving out after the small squadron divided, several going into each van.

Bac at the diner, Bootleg mumbled as she held the small box in one hand, the object still attached to Zen via a cord. She cocked her head as she saw how one of the wires seemed loose. Curious, the fox slowly readjusted the cord as a small spark flew out.

"Whoa!" Bootleg's body twitched as she put the now glowing blue box back in its place. Hoping for Zen to wake up, she sighed at the lack of a response.

"Figures, of course it doesn't work..."

Outside of the diner, several pairs of glowing eyes peered, watching the ongoing party through the windows. One of the cloaked bots, Sarge, nodded before he spoke into a small radio.

"Bull 1, Standing by." The cat bot waited as numerous responses were heard.

"Bull 2, Standing by."

"Bull 3, Standing by."

"Transport Team, standing by."

Near the entrance of the diner, Trimmer smiled before cocking his gun.

"Bull Leader, Standing by." A crackle was heard on the radio as Sarge spoke.

"Bull Leader, this is Bull 1, What are your orders?" Trimmer smiled as he looked directly at the oblivious Freddy Fazbear.

"ENGAGE!" He shouted as the group charged,making sure to hide in the shadows.

At the party, Bon cocked her head as she saw some movment outside, stopping her guitar playing.

"Um Guys?" The music stopped as the bots all looked at each other, confused.

Exo widened his eyes as he saw a figure begin to charge into the window.

"Oh Fu-" A crash echoed through the building as a group of clocked bots jumped through the shattered remains of the windows. One bot shouted as he shot his gun in the air.

"Everyone, Get Down!" The bot continued to fire his gun into the air until he gave a loud cry as Exo ran towards him, slashing his hand before punching the bot into deactivation.

"Damn it,Foxy, Sean, Torpedo, take these guys down! Shady, get everyone into the security room, we'll hold them off!" Shady nodded at this as Foxy ran towards a group of bots who were rapidly firing at the fox.

Foxy growled before sliding past the bullets, and behind the group before tearing one of the arms off a lightly armed bot. The hooded cat screamed as his comrades turned.

"Shoot it, shoot the damn-" The bot's cries were silenced as Foxy pierced the bots stomach with his hook.

Meanwhile,Torpedo chuckled as he shrugged off a few bullets befoe punching the ots with a laugh. He watched as Sean grunted as the arctic fox was shot before Torpedo ran over to block the shots, allowing Exo to run by a cut the hands of each bot. Torpedo grimly chuckled.

"Lets hope these guys can't get to everyone else! Those Bast-" Exo glared at him.

"Language!" Sean chuckled as he kicked a bot.

"Language Exo? Man, I never expected that from you!" Even Foxy gave a chuckle as the group fought.

Meanwhile, the others hid in the security room, nervous. Shady held her sword as she looked down the hall, seeing the 4 bots take down the intruders.

"Alright guys I think we're-" A gasp was heard behind her before she turned around, only to see the barrel of a rifle directly in her face.

Sarge smirked from the shadows of his hood as he slowly turned his head to see his soldiers exit from the vents, the Fazbear bots all scared as Shady growled.

"You, You-" Sarge simply laughed.

"Maniacs? Its simply our job ma'am. I'd advice you to put down your weapons, or you just might have a bullet in your skull."

Shady gave a growl as she dropped the sword, before a bot came behind her and began to handcuff her.

As Shady gave out a cry of complaint, Sarge smirked, poining the gun at her before he kicked the fox into the rest of the held up his radio as he smirked.

"Bull Leader, this is Bull 1, Objective accomplished. Bull 2 is engaging the enemy and Bull 3 should be arriving soon. We are awating your orders sir!"

A rough laugh was heard as Shady grimmanced, afraid.

Meanwhile, unaware to the current chaos, Bootleg sat, tired and ready to charge. Zen watched, near asleep as well.

Suddenly, the two jumped, Zen mentally, as a gunshot was heard.

"W-What was that?" Bootleg nervously shook as she looked around the corner to see Exo slice an armed bot only to yell.

The Fox looked back,nervous as she heard the screaming. Zen on the other head swore to himself as he rapidly switched cameras.

 _Damn it, Damn it! How Did I miss this? That odd black box must interfering with my Camera vision, I'm sure of it! it was fine earlier and then-_

Suddenly, Zen mentally jolted as he heard a scream and switched back to the backstage camera.

To his shock, he watched as Bootleg was thrown to the floor as nurmerous bots entered from the back door. One of the bots aiming his gun at Bootleg cocked his heaad.

"Sir, this one wasn't in the files, what do we with her?" The leading bot smiled .

"Bring her in with the rest. Also, soldier, is the owl bot deactivate?" Zen glared as he saw one of the bots looking at his body.

"No sir, just as planned!" The leader chuckled.

"Good, The Boss will be pleased to have some spare parts!"Bootleg let out a cry before te leading bot smacked her.

"Shut up and be quiet before I kill you right now!" Bootleg whimpered at this as Zen nervously watched.

 _Oh No, No nonononononono! This can't be real, this can't be!_

He then switched cameras tosee the four bots fight off the group.

"C'mon guys we can-" As Sean punched a bot, he let out a scream as several bullets hit his arm before he fell. Exo shouted, worried for his comrade.

"SEAN!" The coyote glared at the direction of the shooter as Trimmer, holding acurrently smoking shotgun, chuckled. Torpedo glared before looking at Foxy.

"That smug son of-Foxy, C'mon,lets get this freak!" Foxy nodded as the two charged the bull, Foxy already several feet ahead of Torpedo. Trimmer simply smiled as he reloaded his shotgun.

"What a wase of Effort." Foxy gave a growl as he swung his hook at Trimmer, only for the bull to laugh as he held Foxy's arm in his hand.

"Is that your attempt to defeat me?" Trimmer laughed before he aimed his shotgun, using only one hand, at Torpedo before firing.

Torpedo gave a cry as he felt numerous bullets hit his body before toppled over. Exo gave out a cry before watching in horror as Trimmer crushed Foxy's arm before throwing him into the wall. Trimmer laughed.

"Pitiful! Lets hope you offer a better fight Exo!" Exo simply growled before preparing to charge.

"You-You Brute! I'll kill you and everything will return to normal!" As Exo gritted his fangs, Trimmer simply laughed.

"ahahahah, AHAHAHAHAH! Is that really how you think this will end?" The bull snorted before beginning to chuckle.

"Please, nothing will change. Dirk will never return from where ever he is, Shady and Silvia will never recover and etc, and etc!" He watched with delight as Exo's face lose its confidence as the coyote fell on his knees.

"H-How D-did you-" Trimmer simply laughed.

"We know everything about you, Exo. However, sad to say, We don't know where your little wolf friend is!" Trimmer gave a mock frown before smirking. "But I'm sure whereever he is, its far better than what i'm gonna do to you!" He chuckled evily as he held up the emotionally drained Exo befores throwing him into the middle of the room.

Trimmer then looked around in glee he saw Sarge "escort" the other bots into the center, along with the defeated warriors, before raising his eyebrow as Bootleg was brought in with a squad of Cat bots.

"Oh, and who are you, my dear exotic stowaway?"Bootleg simply spat in his face, grease dripping down the bull's face as he scowled.

"Hoho, fiesty...Hahah, Hold her down." As the bull smirked, Bootleg struggled against the grip of the two bots.

"Y-You'll never get away with this!" Trimmer simply smiled as he held Bootleg's chin.

"But my dear, We already gotten away with it..." He smirked as he held up his fist as Zen looked in horror.

 _No...Nonononono-_

 _"_ Just like-" Trimmer laughed as he prepared his fist.

 _Nononononononono-_

"How I'll get away-"

 _No! No, No! No! No!Nonono! Nononono-_

 _"_ WITH THIS!"

 _NOOOOOO!_

As Zen saw Trimmer's fist about to slam into Bootleg's face, his vision suddenly cut to black.

Zen simply ignored this fact as odd, mechanical noises were faintly heard.

 _Nonononono! I-I need to save her! But, But what can I do?_ _I'm broken...Decayed...I can't even move a damn in-_

To his Surprise, Zen heard some familiar whistling as the mechanical noises got closer.

 **Music: Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess-Hidden Village (Also known as Zen's theme...Well, now it it.)**

 _T-That tune...Bootleg sang that!_

The noises got louder as Zen began to mentally shake.

 _Those Brutes! How dare they hurt my friend, the only person who gave a damn in these last few months! I-I won't stand for it!_

Zen gave a mental shout as he struggled while the noises got louder. Even further, his vision began to lighten, if only slightly.

 _Move,Damn You! Let me save Bootleg!_

Zen's vison began to brighten as a thumping was heard. Zen ignored it as he gave one last shout,a final push.

 _MOVE!_

Meanwhile, outside the backstage room, two bots jumped as a large metallic clang was heard. The two nodded as they reloaded their guns before charging into the room.

To their shock,they saw, hunched in the darkness, Zen as his glowing yellow eye glared at them.

While the two were shocked, Zen, still somewhat dazed, turned his head to see a bundle of poles before he smiled.

 _The Security poles...Those can work._

The two bots were jolted out of their daze as Zen sprinted towards the poles, sliding under the bullets before he grabbed one of the poles. As the bots reloaded, he ran towards them, his newly found staff fully extended as he spun it around, knocking the guns out of the bots' hands.

One of the cats swore as he charged, only to let out a dying gasp as he was impaledby the staff. The other looked in horror before Zen ran towards him,knocking the cat on his feet before impaling his head.

Zen stood triumphantly, smiling.

"I..I still got it." Happy that his voice box was fixed, he mentally gagged as he realized his actions.

 _G-Good lord I just killed two sentient bots! Alright, calm down Zen. These must be some kind of sentient drone...otherwise they would try saying something first! Then again, some of the others talked...Forget it!_

Zen shook his head as he exited the backstage room, looking as a group of bots ran towards him, hearing the commotion.

"Oh Boy..." Zen shook his head before he ran into the group, his staff behind him.

Meanwhile, Trimmer stood happily above the defeated group of bots, looking with joy as he saw Bootleg wince in pain from numerous bents on her face before he cocked his head.

To his confusion, he heard gunfire before several shouts were heard, until all was quiet.

Trimmer pumped his shotgun before he widened his eyes.

"W-What the hell?" As he and his soldiers pointed towards the hallway, Zen slowly walked into the light, his staff covered in oil as he looked up. While he walked, the Fazbear crew and Bootleg looked confused at the owl bot.

"Sir!" Trimmer turned his head as Sarge saluted him. "Permission for my team to eliminate the target.

As Trimmer nodded, Sarge loaded his gun, before raising his hand.

"Bull 1, ATTACK!" Sarge charged as he and a group of a dozen other bots began to fire at Zen.

The owl simply smiled as he sidestepped the bullets before running up to two of the soldiers, smashing their heads together before striking his staff at a third. 5 Other bots then charged, attempting to slam their guns into Zen rather than use them correctly.

This was in vain however as Zen blocked the attacks before pushing them off with his staff. As they stumbled, Zen spun around with enough force to easily knock of the heads of the bots.

The remaining bots scrambled, leaving only Sarge left with the owl.

"Die, Die you damn feathered freak!" Sarge fired rapidly, however,as Zen sprinted towards him, the effort was futile as Zen smacked the gun out of the bot's hand.

"Surrender, like your friends." Zen looked Sarge, hoping for the battle to end without another life ending. Sarge simply spat.

"NEVER!" As the bot ran towards him wildly, Zen sadly sighed before whacking the bots head, sending it flying into the wall.

As the other bots looked in horror, Bootleg simply smiled.

"Z-Zen..." Exo, still reeling from the emotional pain, looked up in confusion.

 _How does this bot know Zen? Who is she? In fact, who, no, what is Zen!?_ As Exo wondered this, he turned his attention to Trimmer, who as growling.

"Y-You Freak! Damn you, that was a good soldier!" Zen sadly shook his head.

"It was his fault for fighing me. I gave him the offer." However,Trimmer simply roared.

"I don't give a damn! I'll end you, right here, RIGHT NOW!" The bull cocked his gun as Zen twirled his staff.

 **Boss Fight!**

 **Zen vs Trimmer**

 **Rise of a Champion!**

 **Music: Pokemon Black and White 2- Team Plasma Theme**

Trimmer gave a roar as he unload his shotgun, its bullets flying wildly towards Zen.

The owl attempted to dodge it, however, as he did so, Zen let out a grunt as he felt two bullets hit the bare endoskeleton of his left arm.

 _Damn it! That shotgun has a massive range...All he needs to do is point and fire...I need to get rid of it, fast!_

Zen grimmanced as he ran towards the bull, this time twirling his staff around.

As Trimmer chuckled as he fired,however, the bullets, disturbed by the amount of wind generated by Zen's twirling, shifted around Zen as he continued forward, glad that his plan worked.

As Trimmer rapidly attempted to reload, Zen quickly knocked the gun out of the bulls hand before whacking Trimmer's head with his staff.

The bull scowled as his hood fell to reveal his face, before he kicked Zen away.

Zen grunted as he felt the full force of the kick before preparing himself.

 _This guy...He's extremly durable, as he hardly moved when I attacked him. Not only that, but his attack felt like a massive bullet hitting me...He's powerful...but why is he familiar?_

Zen shrugged of the feeling as he sidestepped a charge from Trimmer before getting punched in the stomach.

As Zen was pushed away due to the force of the punch, Trimmer laughed.

"Hoho, this may be the best damn fight I've had in awhile! Too bad you aren't strong as me kid! HOHOHOHOHO!"

As Trimmer laughed, Zen wiped away some oil as he felt his systems suddenly _spark._

 _W-What is this power?_

 **Music End**

Trimmer chuckled as he pumped his fists up in the air.

"Nice try Kid, but its not gonna do much! Just give-" Trimmer gave a small gasp as he heard a slight crackle come from the owl.

 **Music: Mobile Fighter G Gundam ost 1|55-Overcoming a Burning Hatred. (Zen's other theme lol)**

Trimmer, as well as the rest of the bots, looked in shock as Zen's hand began to spark with electricty as he looked up.

Zen gave a grunt as stood up, looking curiously at his sparking hands. Trimmer looked in awe.

"W-Who, Who are you!?" Zen simply smiled as he held his staff.

"These Hands of mine glow with an electrical power!" Zen raised up his staff as it began to spark with electricity.

"Its shining charge TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Zen held his staff in a battle position as he continued to yell.

"TAKE THIS! My pent up rage from years of Isolation, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" As He said this, Zen walked closer, cracking his staff at the air as Trimmer walked back in shock.

"MY NAME IS ZEN AND I'M NO LONGER AN OUTCAST! AHHHHHH!" Zen shouted as his staff burst into pure electricty as the staff pierced Trimmer's shoulder.

"D-Damn You!" As Zen pulled his oil coated Staff out from Trimmer's body, the Bull held his leaking arm.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Trimmer shouted as he ran, followed by the remaining soldiers as Zen began to calm down, his electrical charge now gone.

As the Fazbear crew stood up in awe, Zen smiled as he turned towards Bootleg.

"Thank you..." As Bootleg widened her eyes, Zen embraced her, his eyes filled with oily tears.

"T-Thank you, for everything Bootleg!" As he cried,Bootleg gave a smile as she pecked him on the cheek with a gentle kiss.

"You're welcome...Zen."

 _A/N: And so the first arc is finally over, with a bang might i add! I really, REALLY hope you liked this chapter, and If you did,do me favor and go review this and add #NoLongerAnOutcast as well as favorite/follow it. 'Kay? 'Kay! So, Thats it for today! Whoo, what a rush! Welp I'm Out, Byez!_


	9. Special Chapter 1: O

_A/N; Heyoo Guys, Ck here with the first ever special chapter of OTN, starring the mysterious unit known as O. Curious? You should be! By the way, I'm heading back to work soon, so chapters won't appear as often now. Sorry guys. D: Welp, Lets get going! GOOOOO! (Oh, some extra info, Zen's little shout last chapter is a little homage to the G Gundam Shining Finger Sword chant)_

 ** _Edit: So, oddly enough, it seems that once I finished this chapter it wasn't fully loaded into OTN! So just ignore the fact that it didn't update yesterday and story for not noticing this sooner, I was at work._**

 _Moments after The Bull Squadron left for Operation: Timber_

Big Bob sighed as he gazed at Jack, tired.

"Its fortunate that my second in command happens to have brains rather than that bull, correct?"

Jack smirked, before stopping as Bob continued.

"However...I'm curious, how did you manage to gather all the info we needed?" Jack simply chuckled.

"Well sir its simple. Due to my lack of appearing as a "stage bot" like yourself, The Boss lets me go out, and hear some interesting things." He chuckled, before leaning on his chair. "Very Interesting things. Speaking of the Boss, where is he?"

Big Bob scoffed.

"He's off to Nevada, near the Great Basin Desert. He personally told me that he was going to oversee construction of the Double _O_ model...as well as command some new prototypes to catch that other model, the _O_ Model. Actually, as much as I'm going to regretthis, what is this rouge bot? This _O_ Model?"

Jack sighed, facepalming.

"I told you this before, but I guess since we're alone I can explain this a bit more."

Far away, in the middle of the United States, lies the Great Basin Desert, North America's largest desert.

A figure walked in the middle of the desert turning its head as it saw a small town.

As it walked in, to its displeasure, it saw that the town was entirely empty, evidenced by the rotting wooden frames of some buildings. The figure swore, snapping its fingers.

"Damn...Just another ghost town." The figure, pressumably a male, wore a long, white poncho along with a white ten gallon hat. The figure adjusted the golden belt buckle of his ripped brown jeans. The figure's brown boots were covered in sand. However, the oddest thing about this man, no, this bot was his face. Unlike a normal human face or even some sort of animal like head, it was simply a whitish grey oval of sorts. In the center,surrounded by a black X across the figure's face, was a singular glowing red eye. The figure then pulled his sand filled gloves off his hands, only to reveal a small white box on each figure adjusted his white bandana over his non-existant mouh before he began to mumble.

As the figure walked around the town, Jack's voice was heard, only by Big Bob and Those From Beyond the Screen, as he coughed.

 _"Ahem...The O Model was the US Military's first original, non-third party Animatronic, and nearly the world's first Android as well, however, its head was a factor that prevented that. However...When we sent the battle simulation data for The model to test on...Something was clear: O was too idealistic ad refused to kill what he called "Innocent bots." An order to reprogram was triggered, however O escaped...And we need to track him down."_

The bot, _O,_ looked up as he saw 3 helicopters pass by. He swore as he saw a figure on one of the copters point, before a flurry of bullets went pass him.

Jack continued, unaware of the current events, both in the desert...and in the diner he and his allies vowed to destroy.

 _"O , however isn't exactly easy to catch as my scouts tell me...The model is extremly fast-"_

 _O,_ stunned, ran as the bullets continued to trail him, stirring up the sand behind him.

"Let me walk in peace you damn warmongers!" He glared as he took out something from the holser on his belt.

" _His Marksmanship is perfect-"_

 _O_ grimmanced as he fired three bullets from his two white pistols, two of the bullets hitting the pilots of two of the copters while the third shattered into the gunner of the third copter.

" _And his combat skills...are unmatched."_

As two of the copters fell to the ground, the soldiers jumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the explosion as one unfortunate bot was caught in the flames.

The bots, each Condor bots wearing tan desert suited armor, shouted commands at each other as the one of bots above them in the remaining copter screamed commands.

"Go go go! Take out the damn devil with every single bullet you got!" The small squad screamed as they fired upon the rapidly approaching _O_.

The near android shrugged off the bullets before whipping out his two pistols, rapidly firing in quick succession.

The bots all looked at each other worriedly as they felt nothing from the bullets.

The leading officer on the copter shouted wildly, heavily confused by the situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Fire, Fire upon the devil!" One of the troops shook as he looked up at his leader.

"W-We can't s-sir, we're already dea-AHH!"

To the soldier's shock,he watched as he saw his men explode, their parts flying across the sand.

 _O_ sighed, annoyed.

"Did you seriously not see that coming? Well, I assume so, you guys took FOREVER to die!" The bot chuckled as he twirled his guns. "The moment I pulled the trigger, all of you, ALL OF YOU, died. Simple."

The Soldier watched, stunned.

"You, You-" However, as he said that, he looked shocked as an explosion happened near the cockpit.

As he turned, he saw to his horror that a single bullet pierced the copter's glass cockpit, hitting the pilot and soon killing him.

As the copter began to fall, the soldier and two others fell,rolling in the sand as they avoidied their fiery grave.

" _However...With our help..."_

Two of the soldiers charged, each holding a spear as they screamed.

 _O_ sighed as he threw his arms to the side, his hand boxes erupting in a red light.

Out of each box, three poles came out, forming a large triangle over _O's_ hand. Flames erupted from the boxes as they stood safe inside the borders of the Newly formed swords. One of the soldiers gasped as he held is spear.

"A-A Flame sword...My God...Can, Can we beat this monster?"

The other soldier nodded, before the two charged.

In a quick, swift swing, _O_ gave a sigh as his flame swords pierced his foes, the two bots erupting into flames.

Shaking, the final soldier walked towards the Pseudo Android, his arms holding a shotgun as he gave a shout.

"You! You do not scare me, robot! Surrender now, or prepare to get your metal ass kicked by my metal boot, you hippie!" The soldier was unlike the others, a copper, rusty red furred wolf in a bright red jacket and faded grey pants. The soldier's boots were, as he said,a shiny metalic silver. However, as the bot pumped his shotgun, _O_ cocked his head as he saw that, oddly enough, the soldier had a massive black army helemt, so massive that it seemed to block his eyesight.

Regardless, _O_ chuckled.

"Whatever you say, your funeral!"

 _"We have our own trump card!"_

 **Special Battle!**

 _ **O**_ **vs Unknown Soldier**

 **A Battle Lost in the Sands!**

 **Music: Gundam Build Fighters ost- Meijen-Six Times the Passion of Ordinary Flamenco ( _O'_ s theme)**

The soldier gave a cry as he ran towards _O,_ his shotgun firing nonstop as he charged,

 _O,_ knowing that close combat could mean the end if his foe has a shotgun, folded his swords back up as he whipped out his pistols, firing rapidly at the soldier.

Despite his pain, the soldier carried on, before he knocked down _O,_ the bot letting out a grunt as he rolled, before sliding onto his feet.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _this dude's persistent as hell!_

The soldier charged again, only to let out a cry of pain as _O'_ s recently activated flame swords cut threw his shotgun before the bot kicked the soldier, sending him rolling.

"AHHHHH! DAMN YOU DEVIL!" The soldier gurnted as he flashed out another weapon.

 _He's got a damn katana!_ _O_ thought, before charging. The soldier grunted as he blocked it, before he held _O's_ right hand with his own free one, ducking under the blade.

"Lets make this fair you hippie!" He grunted as he plunged the blade into _O'_ s left hand, stabbing the box and shutting of the sword.

"Oh, Screw you and your damn pride!" _O_ shouted, annoyed that this random soldier broke one of his prized weapons. The Psuedo Android let out a cry as he attempted to take a pistol with his left hand, firing a few shots.

"Ha, Ho, Ha!" The soldier loudly grunted as he swung his sword wildly, somehow cutting the bullets.

"Oh come on! What the hell are you!?" _O_ said, annoyed with this now very aggressive soldier.

"An American Warrior! Maggot!" The bot saluted before giving a cry.

"SCREAMING EAGLES!" The soldier lept into the air as he plunged his sword down.

"Not Yet, I refuse to die here!" _O_ screamed as he fired one more shot before hlding his sword upward.

In all but a second, a sickening crash was heard.

 _O_ opened his eyes as he saw, staring lifeless at him, the soldier, impaled onto his sword and a bullet wound on his forehead, heavily oiling.

 _O_ sighed, kicking the bot before shrugging.

 **Battle End!**

 **Result: _O_ wins through impaling the Soldier**

Back at the cafe, Big Bob nodded.

"So what is our trump card?"

Jack chuckled, laughing.

Meanwhile, _O_ watched,hidden in the shadows as he saw helicopters fly by, examining the wreckage before recovering the body of the soldier.

 _"Our Trump Card...Is the Double O model, the strongest bot in the world...and the world's first Android!_

 _A/N: And there you have it, the first Special chapter! Do you guys like it? Or is it a bit odd? Tell me! Also, for those who noticed, the unknown wolf soldier in todays fight is indeed a homage to TF2's soldier. So lol. So,do the usual, review, favorite, follow etc. And that includes ALL of you! Yes, even you, author who i know refuses to review because their oc hasn't appeared yet or made a major role! :3 Jk, but if there is somone that fits that description, sorry, and plz review? ;3 Welp i'm out, Byez!_


	10. Chapter 8: Phantom

_A\N: Heyoo My Siblings! I'm finally back with some news! I have a schedule (Look at my bio) and I'm accepting fanart for the Cover! Whooo! Also, we finally get to meet the last of the OCs! YEAH! ;3 Oh, and don't forget the oddity that is Scott's new game, an rpg called FNaF World. It looks adorable. Welp, Lets get going! Here We GOOOOOOOOO! (Also,DISCLAMER: I only own my own ocs, each character belongs to their owner.)_

It was moments after Zen awakened,and a figure watched, smiling as he saw the fox known as Bootleg peck the Owl on the cheek while looking down at his notepad.

He began to write, looking around nervously as he did so.

 _Its been 6 months since Zen has appeared, and he has finally awoken after beating a group of unknown assailants. (Note to Self: investigate with caution.) Zen, luckily, seems like a swell guy, defending the Fazbear crew and all. Now-_.

The man stopped upon hearing the odd crackle of leaves, chuckling as he adjusted his glasses.

"All right, who's out there? I-Jeremy is that you? You better not bother, good ole Mark!" He said,revealing that it was Jeremy's Roommate Mark.

"Dude, I just want to check this place out, y'know, to work! I saw some pretty cool things m-You're not Jeremy...Shit."

The Engineer shivered as he saw a small figure step out of the darkness, its purple eyes glowing as it looked up.

"No.." It said in a raspy voice. "I'm not..."

It quickly teleported to Mark, the man jumping as he saw the creature looked likea gray-scale mouse.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Whoa. What are you? I mean, you're of course a bot, but still? Teleporting? That takes a lot of dedication ...and you have to be a try-hard, but that's not the-"

"Enough!" The mouse interupted. "I am no normal animatronic , nor any Newtype bot. Now, I am beyond that. I am Suicide Mouse. And you have seen far too much!"

As SM began to hold up a ball of purple energy, Mark gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, Ok. YEAH OK! WILFRED! COME TO ME!"

Mark comically raised his hand to the dark sky as SM chuckled.

"Wilfred? What, is that a-"

The mouse jumped as a small pink object flew past him, embedding itself in the bark of the tree behind him.

As he turned, SM looked in awe as he saw it was some sort of pink mustache.

"-Dog...Well...Mustaches...That's a new one."

Suddenly, a bot burst into the scene. It was exactly like Freddy, being a large round bear, however, the bear, Wilfred, had brown eyes, and oddly a pink mustache. It wore a white dress shirt under a pair of white and red striped suspenders. Wilfred, holding another mustache, twitched in his fancy black dress shoes.

"It seems like you need some help!" Wilfred said, his voice sounding like a mix between a classy gentleman...and a seal..Maybe.

"Yeah, No shit!" Mark said, slapping himself. "Now go-"

"I hate to interupt this _lovely_ little fight, but I believe I need to ask someone to join us." The three looked up as they saw three figures stand ontop of the treetops, one holding an all too familiar cane.

"So its looks like the _Phantom Mafia_ _Psycho_ and his _dogs_ came to play. Lets make this quick Kane, I'm busy here."

The figures, now revealed to be Kane as well as Annika and Wraith, chuckled.

"Indeed." Kane smirked, tapping his cane. "It was quite clever of you, really, to hide right near our territory. However, sadly, you'll need to come with us...or Perish, like those two will." Kane pointed at Mark and Wilfred as the bear growled.

"Screw you, I can take all of you, easily!" However, the bear's creator seemed confused.

"Alright Mouse," He suddenly shouted. "The hell is going on here?"

SM swore.

"Damn it. I guess I have to explain this basic stuff to you. Anyway...These chuckle-heads are The Phantom Mafia, a group of...Paranormal Bots."

Mark nodded.

"Like _them?_ "

SM nodded.

"So you know...Yes, like them. They've been tailing me for a long time and now-"

A deep, dark voice spoke out, surprising all in the area.

"And Now Suicide Mouse, You shall join us in our conquest for revenge!"

The group looked behind them as they saw not one, but 3 sets of eyes.

One of them, a shrill, erratic voice, chuckled.

"Hehehe, but since its obvious you won't, we'll just scrap you!"

Another spoke, this one sound cold and calculating.

"My comrade is right. Its better if you scrap you. Commander, its your call."

Finally, the thrid voice spoke out, no remorse in his voice.

"Shadow Squad...Eliminate them. "

Three more figures burst into the clearing, one already engaging SM.

"Man," SM growled. "I didn't think I would see your ugly mug Symbiote!"

His foe simply hissed,Symbiote being a scorpion bot. Its scales were a sleek black, its spikes among its spine,arms,and tail ,a blood red. Its eyes, filled with hatred, also gleamed blood red as the bots long claws were blocked by SM's energy.

The mouse gave out a cry.

"Linca, cover the human!"

The lynx ran out of the darkness, just in time to cover another bot, who smirked.

"Sorry, but when the boss wants Xaiver the Raven to do something, I'm more than happy to!" Xaiver was a lanky black raven, his broken beak showing years of conflict. His black trench-coat nearly masked his body, if it weren't for his miscolored eyes, one purple, the other white, as the two bots engaged each other with their knives.

As the conflict continued, Wilfred smirked as he walked up to the last enemy.

"Ho-Ho! I assume you're the Cowardly Lion on the group?! Why, come and face me like a man!"

The last figure looked up.

"If you wish. Shadow the Reaper: Preparing to UTTERLY DESTROY THE FATSO!" The Lion laughed crazily as he charged, his black fur blending with the shadows. He twisted in his black leather clothing as Wilfred threw a punch, before smiling as his red eyes began to glow.

"DIE!" He screamed as he began to slash at Wilfred with his giant, black claws.

SM, meanwhile, smiled as Symbiote pounced at him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The scorpion growled, before he lunged towards SM.

Linca, on the other hand, sighed as she once again blocked another attack on Mark.

"Humans," She growled. "So useless."

Mark began to complain, but yelped as Linca blocked another knife throw. Xavier swore at this, before twindling another knife.

Wilfred threw another 'stache at Shadow, as the lion caught the projectile before throwing it back. The bear roared as he charged, began to wail onto Shadow.

"Useless TWAT!" He screamed. "No one must mock the legendary Wilfred Warfstache! CUR!"

Shadow grunted under the bear's weight, before giving a slight slash.

Finally,SM chuckled as he dodged another punch.

"C'mon,"He taunted. "Step it-"

He grunted as a red spike hit his arm, before vaporizing. Symbiote smiled at this, before growling as SM threw another fireball.

"Nice try Bug-face, but those tricks won't work on the real deal!"

As the battle continued, Kane muttered to his Leaders.

"Masters...Shouldn't we leave before Sunrise?"

A grunt was heard in return, before the figure clapped.

The sound was a booming echo, almost heard those at the nearby Pizzarea. The conflict stopped, as the members of the Shadow Mafia began to retreat into the darkness without a word.

Mark chuckled, but groaned as he turned to see SM and Linca gone.

"Damn it,I wanted to thank them...Damn, Follow me Wilfred."

"Agreed." The bear nodded as he picked up his projectiles.

As the sun began to rise on the town, SM and Linca watched from the clock-tower.

As the two watched in silence, SM gave a small grunt as he felt a sudden jolt, before shrugging...

Deep within an unknown darkness,a voice echoed, its deep voice booming.

" _Soon.._ " It said. " _Soon...Shadows will fall..."_

 _A/N: And there you have it! The start of the next saga after the Prologue! And it seems we finally see all of the OCs. Be warned, more ocs will appear, but they'll be mine or based off existing ocs. So there. Oh, and in the future...:More Time will be spent on our rarely seen fellows. So yay! Welp, if you liked this chapter, make sure to review, follow, favorite, share,etc,and check out my other stories. I have a new poll about what should come next! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	11. Chapter 9: A New Arc

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! I-(Gets beat up with a club) Ow...Are you really that mad about the Collab Update thing? (Gets a rock thrown at him) Ow. Anyway... :3 Yeah. SO yada yada, check out the Collab with Aylife. plz. ALSO!...I've noticed some people haven't reviewed lately. Hopefully, thic chapter will get you guys back into gear, so we can have 100 reviews! ;3 So enjoy this long-ish chapter! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

The sun rose on the town of Primidore, as the clock's bell struck 6 times. It was the first day of the New Year, 1986, and a day after Freddy Fazbear's Diner was attacked by an assailant they can't recognize. It was a day after the bots discovered Bootleg the Fox...and it was that same day where Zen the Owl woke up.

Zen plugged himself out of his old socket, still surprised he could move his limbs.

He smiled as he turned his head to see Bootleg, who was allowed to charge at the diner for the time, inspecting her arm.

"Morning." Zen, unknown to Bootleg,cherished that very word, the very sound of it coming out of his own mouth.

 _Its...Its been awhile, hasn't it..._

Zen thought about his questionable happiness for such a simple task when Bootleg sratched her head sheepisly.

"What? You seem troubled." Zen asked, worried about his new friend.

"I-I'm uh," Bootleg stammered. "Sorry for, uh, kissing you, yesterday."

Zen, also somewhat embarrassed, sheepishly chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, its, its fine! Y'know, spur of the moment and stuff."

Bootleg nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah,yeah."

The two looked at each other awkwardly, before bursting into laughter.

"Man," Bootleg chuckled after catching her supposed breath. "I never knew a big, tough owl like you was such a NERD!"

Zen laughed.

"Hey, hey, says the cleaning freak! You had to dust the entire area before you would let us rest here!"

Bootleg snorted, smiling.

"Yeah, and you were reding Comic Books the entire time!"

The two laughed, before being interupted by a quick cough. They saw, leaning on the doorway, Exo, who seemed tired after last nights ordeal.

"Listen, I know you want to bond or whatever, but you need to do some explaining."

As Bootleg began to protest, Zen nodded.

"I understand completely. You have a family to take care of after all."

As the trio walked through the corridors, Zen noticed how on edge Exo seemed after that statement.

 _He must be thinking on why I know this kind of stuff...Damn,i have a lot of explaining to do._

They walked into the main dining hall, as all the bots stood by.

Mr. Fazbear, Jeremy, Scott, and Viole were all sitting down near the tables, each looking suspiciously at the two newcomers.

Exo went up to the stage, before speaking when he saw all the eyes on him.

"So..as most of you know..an unknown group of bots attacked last night, using New Year's Eve as a way to not attack any humans like Jeremy."

The man himself nodded, before eying Zen. The owl nervously looked away.

 _Does he know who i am? I assume he might know something about me..._

Exo continued.

"With that note, the enemy used guns, putting us at a heavy disadvantage that may have resulted in the possible loss of this entire Pizzeria..." He let iit set in, also terrified of what wouldv'e happened to everyone.

"However, during the attack, the enemy took an unknown fox animatronic who calls herself, Bootleg."

A murmer went across the crowd, the bots curious about who she was.

"Doesn't she look like Mangle, before...It?" Shady said.

"Yeah, what kind of model is she anyway? Its certaintly no toy model." Sean whispered.

"I...i think she looks nice." Mangle mumbled.

"in any case," Exo continued. "Thats not all...our new bot, Zen the Owl,whom we gotten 6 months ago, has suddenly reactivated, and easily beat the enemy with...newtype powers."

While most of the humans seemed surprised, sighed.

"Mr. King always did say he added something into his bot...but I didn't think it would be this...A newtype, by God..."

However, as Exo was about to conclude, Bootleg spoke up.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, but...What's a new type?" Bootleg seemed oddly shy, almost fearful of the people around her.

To everyone's surprise, Zen spoke up.

"Oh a newtype like Torpedo, the now missing Dirk and..." He seemed to hesitate when he got to Sean.

"Sean...are all powerful bots with several powers, and upgraded AI. Am I correct Exo?"

A surprised cry went amongst the crowd as Exo growled.

"How...How did you know this? This names, Who i am, who we are? What the hell are you!?"

Everyone seemed taken aback by Exo's sudden harshness when Zen calmly nodded.

"See this left eye? Well, from what I can remember Mr. Fazbear somewhat fixed my eye by replacing it with a camera...Speaking of repairs..."

However, Exo looked at him oddly when Zen shook his head.

" Nevermind. The point is, this eye gives me access to every camera in the area...Here, go to...i dunno, anyway with a camera,do an action,and i'll tell you where and what you did."

Exo looked skeptically at him,before walking off.

Zen chuckled severyone surrounded him.

 _Alright me, how are we going to do this?Hmm...You know if it was something as simple as blocking my right eye-Oh GOSH DAMNIT!_

Zen mentally groaned as he put his hand to his right eye, allowing him to suddenly see that all too familiar camera map.

"Alright Exo, where are you?" He said out loud for his apperent audiance.

"Aha!" He smiled as he saw Exo polishing his knife in the first Party Room before walking back.

"Alright,tell me oh wise Owl! Where was I?"Exo said mockingly.

Zen chuckled.

"Party Room A, Polishing your knife. Oh, and I understand you're tired, but can you lighten up? I've been sleeping for months, crippled by the way, and I'm still dandy as hell!"

He chuckled as he saw Exo's face contrt in shock along with everyone else.

"Then...does that mean..." Exo said sadly.

"Yes..." Zen responded, oddly melancholic. "I've seen everything...Even that incident...even that..." He patted Exo on the back as they looked down along with the rest of the Fazbear crew, all still mourning the loss of those five young lives.

However, Viole didn't seem touched.

"Yes, yes, you're all so sad, and I understand, but what about her?" He pointed at Bootleg, smirking.

"For all we know, she could be an enemy spy, a trap! Look, she even looks fake."

Bootleg gave a soft cry as Zen stood in front of the man.

"Listen, I know you're the big security chief and all...actually thats Scott, the big bozo-"

"Hey!" Scott interupted. "I'm just big boned!"

Zen continued.

"But listen, Bootleg, unlike you guys, actually fixed me the last couple of months, unlike you guys." The crew looked sadly at each other, knowing that they ignored the broken owl for too long.

"So please, give her a and I can work for our trust, just let us stay."

Mr. Fazbear nodded at Exo, and smiled.

"Well, your creator did say to keep you in working and functional, and its time i start doing that. If having Bootleg can help with that, its a win-win. I get two performers, you stay here, etc."

He smiled huge smiled, before laughing.

" _Welcome to the Fazbear Family!"_

 _A/N: Yay! A not long chapter! ;3 (Dodges a rock!) Oh god, monocle face, save me! -_ . There we go, lol. Anyway, yeah...stuff happened. I assure you, next chapter, finally, we look at the other two factions now that the first part, aka the Prologue arc, is over! Yeah! ;3 So yeah, do me a solid and review (And that means everyone. Even you, random guy), favorite, follow, etc, and maybe even check out my other fics as well as my collab? Plz? ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	12. Chapter 10: Its Showtime!

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN, where we have some members of the other factions take the spotlight! Since I was busy yesterday, OTN will be updated again tommarow. Anyway, Today will star our BBC friends (And no, not Doctor Who. lol) while tomorrow will have a spooky Mafia chapter! Now...Lets get down to buisness. Before we go on, I'd suggest you check out my bio. I have a rather important poll. What is it? See, recently, I've been noticing you guys seem to want Allergy Relief's oc Suicide Mouse out of the story..So being the eccentric man I am, i decided to make a poll for you guys decided SM's fate. YOU DECIDE! ;3 Welp, lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

In a familiar scene, the sun once again rises of the town of Primidore. Its the start of a new year...and while a man smiles happily as he's joins the family he yearned to be a part of, another gritted his teeth as he held his wounds.

Trimmer grunted, oil spilling out as several white Cat bots with red crosses on their foreheads race around him and his other injured comrades. The bull was currently glaring at his superiors as they questioned him, one of them smirking.

Jack sighed jokingly as he crossed his arms.

"Charged into a wall again Trimmer?" Big Bob glared at him, looking cautiously at the wounded bull.

"Trimmer. This is crucial in our mission to destroy that...that slaughterhouse!" The cat seemed oddly flustered, no longer jolly and composed as usual.

"What the hell happened there!? ANSWER ME!?" Trimmer winced at the cat's shouts, surprised about his boss's behavior.

"We..We had some unaccounted variables. The owl bot we pressumed to be deactivated attacked...Damn it! He took out some of my best men!"

Jack cocked his head as Big Bob continued to question Trimmer.

"How the hell did he do that?! No handmade weapon can cause that sort of damage!"

Trimmer gave a sheepish laugh.

"Well he did it anyway. Whatever it was, that...thing has newtype powers. Electricty, and a shit load of it. The owl'sgood with a staff as well, wherever he got that from.."

Jack seemed agitated.

"If we really did suffer that much of a loss, were you able to activate the self detonation sequence for those fallen bots? We can't let the enemy trace us back to here Trimmer!"

The bull snorted.

"Why the hell are you even asking? We both know that if my sensors sustained all that damage,then anything important would've been long destroyed. Its fine..."

As the bull winced while a medical bot applied some new plating, Big Bob turned to his second in command.

"Secure the Shack for the rest of the day. I have to open up the Cafe."

Jack scoffed, but ran off, overlooking the numerous scientists and bots in the bunker.

Moments later, Big Bob carefully closed the tunnel to the Shack as he climbed out of the multi-colored ball pit, the nearby London waving at him.

"An hour until showtime. Get everyting ready." Big Bob said as he adjusted his top hat.

London sighed as he dusted off himself.

" Why do we have to work on the human's winter vacation? Every other establishment is closed today, why not us?"

As Big Bob was about to resort, Katie walked by and responded for him.

"We went over this London." The dragon said, annoyed. "Unlike us, the humans need to relax, or otherwise their mental states decay. We're animatronics, we don't need to relax. We have a job, and we do it. Simple as that."

Big Bob sighed.

"Katie, as I told you before, lighten up. This is a family friendly establishment and we can't have former war bots like you scare children with that mentality. And London, i'll try and pass it on to Mr. Calamite that we need a few break days now and then."

Katie sighed,walking off as London smiled before heading back to his station near the ball pit.

Big Bob continied his morning routine as he saw a familiar site.

"Oh boy..." He sighed as he saw two figures arguing.

"Listen ya chump!" Hood the Weasel said, holding yet another bag of tacos. "I earned these tacos, and you ain't gonna take them away from me!'

Randy growled as he pulled out his sword.

"I don't have time for this! Give me those back, so I can return them to the chefs who worked to make them!"

As the two started to creep towards each other, Big Bob seperated the two by simply blocking them with his girth.

"Oh how useful it is to be round sometimes.." Big Bob muttered before composing himself.

"Listen you two! The Cafe's about to open in a bit, and I can't have people seeing you two fight! Get back to work!"

The two muttered curses at the other as they walked off. The cat sighed as he turned the corner, smiling as light entered the hallway through the glass doors as numerous families waited patiently.

"Just on time!" Big Bob said as he opened the door with a smile as he heard several people cheer.

"Good mornng, and welcome to Big Bob's Cafe! Today is a special occasion! We have the year's first play! Come and enjoy!"

* * *

It seemed like hours later as dozens of people sat in a dimly lit theatre, rarely used for such a large occasion.

Muttering was heard all around as a head peeked out of the red curtains, unnoticed, before popping back behind the stage.

"Guys!" Jet said, dressed in a rather silly looking black tuxedo, a golden monocle, a top hat and a fake brown mustache. "The crowd just keeps growing on and on"

Katie, wearing a feathered headress, chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited as well. We never get to do these often."

Nearby, Big Bob, wearing a blue tuxedo, talked into a radio.

"Marcus, do we have everything accounted for?"

Inside the now festively decorated security room, Marcus chuckled.

"Everything's ready boss! The Kitties are escorting everyone and patrolling the area, I got full control over the stage, Randy's got backstage covered. Everything's good!"

Big Bob smiled.

"Good to hear. Get ready, i'm heading out!" He turned towards the rest of the BBC crew, excluding the combat bots like Jack and Trimmer, with a smile.

"Everyone ready?" As shouts of approval were heard the cat nodded.

"Alright then...ITS SHOWTIME!"

The theatre dimmed as the crowd settled down. A spotlight focused on the center of the large stage as Big Bob stepped out.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PEOPLE OF ALL AGES! Welcome...TO BIG BOB'S CAFE!"

Cheers were heard as the cat continued.

"We, ladies and gentlmen, have a very fun play ahead of us today! Action,excitement, romance! Everything...FREE FOR TODAY ONLY! However, we can only keep runnig thanks to you guys and generous donations. Now..." He paused with a smile as he began to bellow.

"LETS BEGIN!"

Applause was heard as the curtain opened to show a rather cartoony looking desert, cactus props, cardboard houses and a well drawn desert back-ground included.

The crowd was silent as Hood, wearing his usual western themed outfit, burst onto the stage, panting as he held a toy gun and a bag with a rather obvious dollar sign on it as several similarly dressed Kitties followed behind him.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Hood shouted comically as he 'shot' his gun behind him. As they ran off screen, Katie and Natalia, both dressed in cow-girl hats and leather belts jumped into action, 'shooting' their pistols as Natalia sighed.

"Darn it!" Natalia said in a western accent. "They took all our gold! Our small town of Cactusdale might go kaput if we don't do anything!"

"The town?" Katie said in an equally ridiculous accent. "We might lose our jobs! How am i ever gonna get enough money for my own apple farm?"

Away from the play, Marcus, Randy, and a few of the Kitties were laughing at how ridiculous their friends sounded as Marcus fell off his chair, laughing.

Continuing, a chuckle was heard by the two "cow-girls" as a shadowy figure walked by.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" A deep, southern accent said.

"LONDON EASTWOOD! YOU'RE HERE!"

The security team couldn't handle how ridiculous London looked, with a humongous ten gallon hat, a rather stylish poncho, and a scruffy beard.

"Thats right ladies." 'London Eastwood' said. "It seems that darn Bandit Hood and his Taco Gang have struck once again. Any of you ladies know who could help me find them?"

Katie mocked some confusion as she looked at London.

"Why...Just ask Old Man Striker! He knows everything around here for miles!"

"Yeah...That I do."

Striker appeared, wearing an _even larger hat than London_ as well as a rather silly looking white beard.

"So old man." London said, handing Striker a toy gun. "Ya mind helping me track down these varmits?"

Striker gave a deep chuckle,

"It's Not all that hard. Why, they're hiding over yonder, in the Gold mine!"

London turned towards the audiance as he smiled.

"Well,what are we waiting for! Lets go!"

The audiance clapped as the curtain lowered for a bit as they changed the setting.

Soon enough,as the curtain opened, the scene was a rather comical looking cave, with a minecart and several bags of gold bars as Jet, wearing his silly looking outfit from earlier, smiled ontop of the pile of gold.

"Yes! Today, I finally become filthy rich! The town will lose its value, and with this gold, I'll buy it,and control Cactusdale! Muhahahahahaha!" Jet laughed evily, twirling his mustache as Marcus and Randy were faintyl heard laughing extremly hard as the crowd giggled as well.

Hood and the 'Taco Gang' grumbled as Hood growled at Jet.

"Hey! Just because you're the boss Baron Jet doesn't mean you get all the gold!" As Jet was about to protest, and an explosion was heard as London, Striker, Katie and Natalia burst in, holding their 'guns'.

"Crud, its the coppers!" Hood said as he and the others began to fire at the four.

However, the team easily took down everyone one by one as London 'punched' Hood in the face.

"AH! CURSE YOU LONDON EASTWOOD!" Hood stumbled off stage as London growled.

"Its over Baron Jet! Give up!" Jet smiled as he took out a pistol.

"Not today!"

However, as he fired at London, Striker 'blocked the bullet' as he fell onto the ground groaning.

"OLD MAN!" Natalia said as London ran up to Jet and knocked him out.

"Its ok!" Striker groaned. "God saved me by letting me wear my golden watch today!"

London smiled as he held up a bag of gold.

"I did it! i saved the town!"

Katie mockingly bounded up to him as she 'kissed' him.

"And you got the girl!"

As the lights turned on and the crowd began to cheer, the actors and actresses all bowed in front of the stage as Big Bob came up.

"Thanks for attending our play guys!"

Surprising everyone, Marcus, wearing a cactus hat, ran up, laughing as he began to quote a certain pig.

" _T-T-Thats all folks!"_

* * *

 _A/N: What a weird play. 10/10 though, play of the year! ;3 So,i hope you liked today's rather silly chapter with the BBC, and if you did, leave a review, favorite,follow, or check out my collabs and other stories as well as the poll.! ;3 Welp i'm out Byez!_


	13. Chapter 11: Spooky After Party

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! Welcome back to OTN, where I refuse to say a summary of the chapter, because that ruins the point of reading this! Go read this instead of forcing me to make a summary! ;3 Anyway, 1) As per usual, review! Seriously it helps out. 2) Check out the poll. Its important. This life and death for SM right here. 3) Happy Halloween! I guess this is a halloween special, since it features our spooky ocs, but eh. 4) REVIEWS! Seriosuly, since this chapter is day after the other, it might cause some confusion. So look at the last got London Eastwood. ;3 5) Um...I dunno. I use linebreaks now. Its cool. ;3 Welp..off to the chapter! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was the day after New Year's Eve as the sun rose. While one group accepted two new friends, and another prepared for a play...

It was rather dark in Phantom Mafia's warehouse. Very little of the newly risen sun's light entered as the three shady leaders of the ghostly group sat, heavily shadowed.

The shrill one spoke, oddly impatient.

"Heheheh...Hey boss?" The figure had a small laughing fit as it continued. "Bro and I, heheheh, were thinking...why don't we throw a New Year's eve After Party? We, heheheheh, HAHAHAHAH!"

The cold one spoke, annoyed.

"I simply think that we should boost morale. We clearly can not mantian this strength for much longer. The only way to keep ourselves in perfect mental fighting condition-"

The shrill bot chuckled.

"-Is to throw one helluva after party!"

The true leader of the Phantom Mafia gave a long, heavy sigh.

"Fine. If you two can agree on something, then its impossible that this is a waste of our time..." It looked around,before it emitted a heavy, snapping sound.

Kane quickly arrived, followed by a tall lanky, pure black dog bot. Its eyes shone red as it bowed in font of its masters.

"Shadow Mutt." Kane harshly barked. "Leave us and continue to extract info from the prisoner."

"Yes M'lord!" The Shadow Mutt disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as Kane turned towards his superiors.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure...Leaders?" He gave a harsh but genuine smile as the true leader growled.

"You are to gather the Mafia and find supplies for a...New Year's After Party. To boost morale, of course."

The elephant gave a sly smirked as he tipped his hat.

"Ohoho, why of course. You all know houw much I LOVE parties...heheheh!"

Moments later, the majority of the Mafia sat on numerous cardboard boxes. Kane began to cough as he stood on his podium.

"Hello boys, girls, and those of an unspecified gender! I've got a special mission for you all...We have to gain supplies for a glorious after party!"

Wraith stood up, chuckling.

"Well, what kind of after party are you talking about? Does it involve murder? Please let it be so!"

Kane laughed.

"Oh no by dear wolf friend. You see, in order to keep us at our best, the higher ups want a nice little after party. As a result.." He pulled out a sheet of paper and chuckled.

"We neeed some supplies."

* * *

Away from the dark warehouse was a small, non-bot related pizzarea. Its old fashioned green, and red colors stood out to Caramel and Annika as they stood in front of the locked room.

"The fact that we're getting pizza from an actual pizzarea astounds me." Annika shook her head, confused. "Why couldn't we just go to Freddy's...actual, why do we even need pizza! We're robots!"

Caramel chuckled.

"i dunno. We have taste receptors and our energy can dissolve this stuff, so we can eat this! Anyway, We're here because the pizza here is amazing. " As the candle somehow licked her lips, Annika sighed.

"Well, if you're so confident, how are we going to get-"

As Annika was about to finish her sentence, the door to the building opened as Caramel smirked.

"What took you so long?" Caramel chuckled as Annika sighed, annoyed.

Within seconds,the two got a pre-cooked pizza that was conveniently in the area. As the two left, two men walked from behind the kitchen.

"You-a see Luigi, nothings...wrong-a." A rather portly man sighed as he saw the missing pizza.

His brother, a skinny man, simply chuckled.

"W-Well, its fine Mario. Pizza isn't exactly good to eat at Six in the morning."

"But-" The two began to argue in another language, presumably Italian as Annika turned her head to try and listen to the conversation, before shrugging.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wraith, Xaiver and Shadow all snuck around a party store, holding numerous hats and napkins.

"Do we really have to do this?" Shadow groaned, trying to carefully hold several hats between his claws without crushing them.

"W-well, i mean,we haven't celebrated in forever. It would be nice to relax."

Wraith sighed as he looked over across the aisle.

"Yo Symbiote! Got the balloons!"

The scorpion grunted as it attempted to hold the balloons, before screeching as its claws popped it.

Frustrated, Symbiote attempted to stab at all the balloons with his tail.

However, in a surprising amount of sheer luck, the balloons' strings all wrapped around the bot's tail as it gave a contented grunt.

"Geez. Someone seems to have issues." Shadow smirked before dodging a swipe as the foursome left the building.

* * *

It was before the afternoon, yet the Phantom Mafia's party was already in full gear.

Caramel was smiling as she bit a slice of pizza, the slice quickly disappearing as she played her arcade games, Annika and numerous Shadow Mutts cheering her on.

Wraith danced quietly, smoothly sliding as he tipped his crazy party hat. Xaiver walked up to him, curious about something.

"Hey Wraith, I'm wondering...how long have you been here? The leaders somehow give you a lot of respect, so I'm curious if you're one of the first here."

The wolf gave a harsh chuckle.

"I may have been here for a while, but I ain't nothing compared to Symbiote. He's been more of a lap dog then I am, and thats saying a lot.."

The two turned towards Symbiote with a look of shock.

"Oh shit..." Xaiver swore as he saw Shadow.

Currently, the lion was attaching the majority of the party's balloons to the sleeping bot.

"Man, he's gonna be pissed after this..." Shadow chuckled, before grunting as Xaiver ran into him.

"What the hell man!" He yelled, as Symbiote's eyes blinked open.

"Dude, stop,we-we-we-w-w-we..." Xaiver began to stutter as he saw a massive shadow above Shadow.

The lion groaned.

"He's above me, isn't he?" The raven nodded as Shadow swore.

"Well Shi-" The lion was sent flying as Symbiote let out a massive roar and proceeded to actually stomp Shadow into the ground.

As the party went on, on the otherside of the warehouse, a rather different scene played out.

"AHHHHH!" A scream was heard as the sound of a metal whipped played, not for the first time.

"AHHHHH!" The figure screamed again as Kane stood over him, covered in the figure's oil.

"Submit Dirk. Give up. They won't come and rescue you. Shady's long moved on." The elephant smiled over the crying and groaning wolf, his own knives implanted in his arms as he heavily bled oil.

"N-Never...You ass." Dirk spat on Kane's shoes, the oil staining the fine leather as the elephant chuckled.

"I'm getting bored of this game...Symbiote!"

It took a while, but eventually, the scorpion came, holding Shadow in his claws.

"Hey man, Im sorry! Can you-" Seconds later the lion was flung away as Symbiote approached Dirk, its tail ready.

Kane nodded.

"Do it."

And so it did, as its tail pierced Dirk's stomach, oil oozing out along with a pure red and purple substance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dirk gave a final scream before he blacked out...

* * *

It was dark as Dirk awoke, covered in oil.

"Where...Where the hell am I?" The wolf wondered outloud as a bright white appeared.

Suddenly, Dirk gasped as he saw his home, the Pizzeria he's lived in for most of his life, in a rather monochrome color, much like the rest of this odd reality.

A slick, smooth and dark voice whispered into his ear as he shook nervously.

" _Enter the building Dirk...See the truth..."_

Dirk gulped as he entered the diner, before gasping as he saw a rather odd site.

In front of him were his friends, his comrades, all partying...without him.

"Finally!" A monochrome Freddy said. "That murderous wolf is gone!"

Chica, the same colors as the rest of the world, giggled.

"I know right? Now we no longer have to deal with that stupid mug of his!"

'Bonnie' gave a harsh chuckle.

"Who the hell are we talking about again?'

As a chuckle went among the party, Dirk could only tremble in shock.

"N-No,they wouldn't, r-right? They don't hate me that much? R-right?"

" _Keep going..."_ The odd voice whispered as he began to approach back stage.

To his shock, he saw a monochrome pair of Silvia and Sean laughing.

"Haha, man, was your dad a wacko!" Sean laughed, pecking Silvia on the cheek.

"i know right!?" Silvia snorted. "He always wanted to go and fight! What a terrible father!"

As the two chuckled, Dirk trembled again.

"N-No...this can't be real...I-I was a good father! i'm sure I was!"

" _See the truth...See the truth..."_ The voice repeated as the wolf entered his old stomping grounds, the second party room.

What he saw horrified him as he fell to his knees.

"No...No It can't be!" However, as much as he tried to wake himself up, he only saw the site come closer and closer.

"No...Noo...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dirk screamed to the heavens as he saw a monochrome pair of Exo and Shady kiss each other passionately.

As the world faded away, Dirk whimpered, curling up as he muttered.

"No...no...it can't...no..."

The voice let out a made cackle as a pair of red eyes loomed over Dirk.

" _Oh, but it is Dirk,it is...However...We can change that..."_

Dirk looked up, despair in his eyes.

"W-what?"

" _You see,"_ The voice continued. " _If you sumbit to my command, i can fix all of this. I will kill all the people that stand in the way of your family...including Exo."_

Dirk chuckled, his eyes glowing a deep red as he smiled.

"Yes..Oh yes! Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAH! Oh, like hell I would't agree to this deal!"

He let the figure's black tendrils pierce his body as he smiled.

" _Finally...They will pay for ignoring me...and the price...is their very lives! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _A/N; Oh man, poor Dirk. D; Now he'll never be called Dirky anymore. lol. ;3 So we have a nice and creepy chapter, for you guys! ;3 Welp, thats done,so do the usual and leave a review, favorite, follow, etc and check out my new poll! ;3 Welp i'm out, and have a Spooky Halloween! Byez!_


	14. Chapter 12: Heading Towards Insanity

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN, where already, the poll is all over the place. Makes me wonder...how come we have so many people use the poll if only of you bother to review. -_- So please, , the poll will end tomorrow, so ladies and gentlman, get ready, because the chapter after this will be a helluva good show! Also, I'm now accepting fanart. The best one makes the cover. ;3 But lets not talk about what's going to happen later. Lets talk about now. ;3 Lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Jeremy groaned as he got out of bed,before looking at his apartment lazily.

The place was rather messy,with bot parts scattered around as well as random joke books, courtesy of Mark. The man himself already head out to work the early shift, giving Jeremy time to check on the pizzarea in the afternoon. He trudged over to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower as he looked at his work clothes, Mark already laying them out.

"Thanks Mark.." He grumbled as he went to the shower.

Moments later, he smiled, woken up from his laziness as he walked out of his apartment, wearing his security uniform.

As he finally reached the diner, which was only a few minutes away, he noticed the oddly large amount of people entering the building.

"Must be a lucky day..Or have they really done it?" Jeremy recalled that the week prior was when the Fazbear Family accepted the two newer bots, Zen and Bootleg. Since he wasn't on the Entertainment Team, he had no idea when the two will officially work.

To his suprise, he walked past the large group to see the commotion, only to see a rather stunning surprise.

"-Alright, kiddos, I think we finally got him! What do you say, Detecive Watson?"

"Well, I say we got him Holmes!"

Jeremy could't help but chuckle as he saw Bootleg and Zen, dressed as Watson and Sherlock Holmes respectively, hold down a rather villainous looking Torpedo.

"Bah!" Torpedo grumbled."Curse you Sherlock Holmes!"

Bootleg 'kicked' him.

"And Watson!"

Torpedo simply grumbed before chuckling, the play over as the trio bowed.

As the numerous famlies left the area for a bit, Jeremy walked up to the bots.

"Not bad for you're first try! Not bad at all you two. Nice job with the costumes by the way."

Jeremy was refrencing their rather useful costumes, each covering the bots' wounds. Zen has a pair of sunglasses as well as a coat large enough to hide his arm, while Bootleg's baggy outfit worked out perfectly.

"Oh, Hey Jeremy! What've you been up to?"

Jeremy froze for a bit, before continuing.

"I-I'm fine. I've been...sleeping."

The group chuckled while Torpedo walked off. However, Jeremy seemed...troubled.

" _That greeting..."_ He thought. " _C-Charles used to greet me like that...Did the King Family program this in? But it seems to0 casual to be a simple program. And his movements-"_

He noticed how oddly expressive Zen was. The owl slouched onto his staff, his right leg crossing over his left.

" _-_ _They're exactly like his! Somethings going on..but what? I might have to ask Mark when I can..."_

Hours passed, Jeremy chatting with the rather tired Mark as they saw the numerous bots entertaining everyone.

"Hey Mark..."

The engineer looked up from his cup of coffee, exhausted.

"What is it Jeremy?...I'm too tired for this..."

Jeremy patted his friend on the back.

"Sorry man. See, I've been noticing that-"

Mark gave a smile as he heard a rather loud bell.

"Oh hey..Its the closing bell. Listen, chat to me when I'm less tired...I'm gonna go take a nap."

Mark lazily go up as he followed the leaving families, waving to the bots, who casually gave a friendly wave back.

Jeremy sighed as he saw the last person leave, before going to the main hall.

"-alright folks, Today was a great day according to the polls!" Exo seemed rather happy as he stood in front of the Fazbear gang as he began to usual routine.

"Lets go through with this quickly. Main crew!"

Freddy chuckled.

"Perfect day, in my opinion."

Exo nodded.

"Toy Team?"

Bon Bon took out her guitar.

"We got a perfect scoooooore!~" She sang as the group clapped happily.

"NICE BON BON!" Exo yelled, WAY too loudly.

Mangle groaned.

"M-might want to turn it down, honey b-bun."

Of course, a rather adorable phrase liked that raised a couple of "aw's"...and some question.

"I didn't realize they were a couple!"Silvia whispered.

"Hey, its fine I think." Sean whispered back. "No one knows about our relationship."

Exo and Zen smiled, before creeping behind the two.

"Actually.." Zen chuckled quietly into their ears.

"We do...AHHHHHH!" Exo and Zen began to scream into the two bots' ears as everyone laughed...minus Shady.

"Honestly, I thought you woud be above this kind of stuff Exo!"

The coyote chuckled.

"Hey, I'm an entertainment bot. I need a few laughs. Anyway...Stage crew?"

"Check-a-mundo." Sean chuckled along with Torpedo, Silvia and Shady.

"Alright...Prize Corner Team? Foxy?"

The three nodded, no words needed.

Exo nodded back.

"Alrighty then...'Team.." He couldn't help but chuckle. " 'Cool Dudes?' "

Everyone let out a laugh as Bootleg snorted.

"Oh my GOD Zen! I can't believe you listed us down as that!"

Zen gave a hearty laugh.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me!"

As everyone let out another laugh, Exo continued.

"Alright Alright...Next on our agenda..."

Jeremy tuned out Exo to focus on Zen.

" _This Bot...whats with him..."_ He looked at the owl, before pretending to look at Exo.

" _Exo tells me this Zen guy is a newtype model unlike anything he's ever seen...and its true.."_

He recalled looking at the security footage of the battle a few days back, observing the numerous bots with extreme precision.

" _His moves were unlike any other againt those bots..speaking of which, whoever controls those is very coordinated. The bots we took out self-detonated their AI-Chips and any body parts where fried beyond repair...Its extreme."_

He watched as Exo gave a hearty chuckle, something about Scott missing a sandwhich, pointing at the chuckling Torpedo, before continuing.

" _Still...Zen's movements are oddly fluid for a bot who's been deactive for six months. There's been no evidence of Zen moving before the incident, so it rules out the possibility of training. But then again..those movements were so coordinated, so practiced. The only possibility of such movements and grace is training before this all happened. And then adding the electricity...even Zen seemed surprised about it after the battle."_

He shook his head, sighing.

" _This is so weird! Damn it! What is your secret..Z-Zen?"_

To his shock, as he turned to look at the owl, Zen was looking _straight at him._

The owl gave a sigh.

"Hey Exo." He said, interupting the coyote. "You mind if I leave to ask Jeremy something? Also, I have a question to ask you later."

Exo gave Zen the thumbs up as the owl nodded.

Moments later, Zen and Jeremy sat, the two sitting in one of the party rooms.

"Alright dude..."Zen sighed. "I see you're stressed out for some reason. Can you tell me why?"

Jeremy couldn't take it as he smacked his hands on the table.

"YOU WANT KNOW WHY I'M STRESSED OUT?" Jeremy said, trying his best not to freak out.

"Its YOU! Everything you do is odd, your powers, your personality, EVERYTHING!"

Zen gave a sigh.

 _So he's starting to notice that Charles and I act the same...Should i tell him I AM CHARLES? No its too early for that...but...he's my best friend..._

 _"_ Alright." Zen sighed. Jeremy noticed the owl was slightly shaking.

"I..I wasn't sure if it was the right time...but...We've met before Jeremy I know I remind you of someone...and I am him."

Jeremy was shocked, literally sweating buckets.

"No-No! W-what the hell is this? Y-You can't be Charles! He's been dead..."

He sighed as he looked down, crying.

"He's been dead for a long time..."

Zen slowly shook his head.

"No...No...See...This might sound insane...but...science...and God...combined one day. My parents,torn about my comostose state, attempted to transfer my mind to a robot body...and it worked. For the last two years, all I've seen is my family. They were afraid to show me, realizing that...I'm..unnatural. They told everyone...like you...that I was dead.."

Zen let out an oily tear.

"And...I felt horrible. I couldn't see you again...And even now...I'm nearly a full bot. Hell, I call myself Zen! I can't stop that! But...the worst part...was when Spencer snapped...he attacked me...which led me here. Dad shipped me here,for money or protection, I don't know...and...now i'm here..."

He looked down, guilty.

"And I'm not supposed to tell you all this...and I can't even let my family know i'm fine, or Spencer might attack! I don'tknow anything about these random powers, hell I-I-"

Jeremy sighed as he gave Zen a hug, patting him on the back.

"Its ok man...I'm not sure if you're telling the truth...but I know only you are such a cry-baby with Marvel Comic Books."

Zen let out a chuckle.

"Hahah,yeah...thanks man."

Jeremy smiled.

"Its fine...Lets just say that you and I were discussing...camera adjustments...But now I have a favor to ask you."

Zen looked up, confused.

"Oh?"

Jeremy grimly looked at him.

"I...I need you to not use your powers...except if needed in a truely important problem..Those powers are beyond any other bots...and it can't be used...or others might attack you for them,"

Zen nodded.

"I accept."

The two shook their hands,chuckling as they left the room.

Exo waved over to the two as Jeremy waved back, before heading to his duties.

Zen smiled.

"Camera adjustments. Some cameras are way too rusty to move."

Exo nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, what was the whole deal with the favor?"

Zen sheepisly chuckled.

"I-I want to check out Big Bob's Cafe.."

Exo didn't seem all too surprised.

"Bon Bon asked the same when she arrived, and it turned out fine. Alright. But if you see any BBC bots...talk to them. Act like a prototype model. Well, to be honest, they'll probably know you're a member of the Diner, but hey, its worth a shot."

Zen smiled.

"Got it boss! I'll be back soon!"

Moments later, Zen,wearing a ragged brown cloak Exo lended him, walked up to the dumpster of the Cafe.

 _Pretty nice looking place._

He observed the inside of the building before jumping in shock at a sudden tap on the shoulder.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW!?" Zen said, falling over as he looked up to see a rather goofy looking fox.

"Golly, you seem rather surprised guy. Are you ok?"

Zen nodded.

"Uh, yeah. So..uh, you work here?"

The fox chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah. The name's Marcus by the way. Yours?"

Zen hesitated, before chuckling.

"Cap'."

Zen mentally chuckled.

 _Alright Captain America name, don't fail me now!_

Marcus laughed.

"What an odd name. So, what are you doing here?"

Zen sheepishly chuckled.

"I'm um-"

"Let me guess...Defect?" From the shadows was Jet, evily chuckling.

"Oh...hey...Jet." Marcus said, annoyed.

"Sup darling. " The panther flirted as he pushed the owl away.

"Now if you mind loser, bug off!"

Zen chuckled, before deciding to _pet_ Jet.

"Take that!" The owl taunted as Jet simply siezed up,Marcus laughing.

Meanwhile...a few moments before this event...a certian mouse creeped around.

"Shit..." SM grumbled. "Why does my head hurt like hell?"

He stumbled to the ground, before looking up.

"W-What the hell?"

Before him were, oddly enough, Exo and surprisingly, Kane. However, something seemed...off. Exo looked rather sinister, his fur a darker shade while Kane looked oddly sharper than normal, an evil grin on his face. Both of them seemed hidden in darkness, their red eyes staring at SM.

"What, here to grovel before me, chumps?" SM chuckled,disregarding the fact that the two were there, next to each other, and looked odd.

" **We're here for a little message, Mouse."** The dark Exo chuckled.

" _Very Soon,"_ The equally dark Kane nodded. " _You're power will be challenged by one you consider weak. And he's nearby..."_

SM gave a chuckle.

"And why should I believe you?"

Dark Exo laughed.

" **See, mouse, even at this very moment, you feel it...Hidden power...waiting to be unleased.** "

" _Its a shame that it has to be used first on you. If only you had power both in heart and mind."_

SM seemed conflicted,as he knew that while he was the strongest bot for miles...his heart and mind were not connected.

"Alright. Show me this chump."

SM followed the pointing shadows, his vison darkening as he turned the corner.

" _There!"_ Dark Kane cackled. " _There is your doom! Your foe! THE OWL!"_

SM looked in shock from his spot in the shadows as he saw Zen the Owl, the very same bot he saw several months back, deactivated, a dusty relic.

"What, a weak guy like him?" SM chuckled. "Please, he couldn't even move last time I saw him."

" **But you seem him before you!"** Dark Exo chuckled. " **Even you can sense his heart,his desire...His DETERMINATION!"**

SM couldn't deny it as he felt some sort of force push him to his knees as he saw a yellow light surround him.

" _YES!"_ Dark Kane laughed. " _WITNESS..YOUR DOOM!"_

And at that...SM opened his eyes...only to cry in agony.

For in front of him,the sky a swirling purple void, was a shadowy Zen...stabbing him with a steel staff.

 **Special Fight**

 **SM vs Shadow Zen/?**

 **A Dark Fate**

 **Music: Undertale-Battle Against a True Hero. (?'s Theme)**

SM could only gasp as he felt the staff leave his stomach, Shadow Zen standing over him with a chuckle.

"Weak..Weak..Weak..."Shadow Zen sighed as he began to kick SM into the ground.

SM could only groan as he was suddenly kicked away, into the air.

"WEAK WEAK WEAK!" Shadow Zen repeated as he hit the mouse higher and higher into the air with his staff.

The mouse attempted to re-adjust himself as he fired off a random purple beam of energy.

The Shadow simply laughed as he dodged around it, before floating up to SM.

"TOO SLOW!" Shadow Zen cackled as he slammed his staff onto SM, sending him falling towards Earth before the Shadow Owl teleported.

"BATTER UP!" Shadow Zen laughed as he knocked the mouse away, into a large pile of rocks.

The mouse groaned as he saw Shadow Zen standing over him with a smile.

"How worthless. I didn't even have to go full out."

As Shadow Zen laughed, Shadow Kane and Shadow Exo appeared behind him.

" _Do you want to change this inevitable future?"_ Shadow Kane said _._

" **Would you like to power to kill this weakling over and over again**?" Shadow Exo cackled.

SM tiredly nodded,before looking up to the sky, before weakly gasping as he saw the world had gone dark, only as set of red eyes breaking the shadows.

" _Do you,Suicide Mouse,accept this contract? The price...your soul."_

SM gave a happy smile.

"Well hell yeah creepy voice!"

And at that moment, SM cackled as he felt his power increasing, his body changing as he floated over a now cowardly Shadow Zen.

"Finally...I get to kill you..." SM shot a large beam of energy,killing the shadow without a second thought.

"And again..."He snapped his fingers as Shadow Zen reappeared ,only to have his neck snapped instantly.

"AND AGAIN!" This time,he simply kicked Shadow Zen's head off.

"AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! HAHAHAHAH!" SM seemed to go mad as he stomped Shadow Zen's head into the ground.

" _DEATH ,CHAOS, DESPAIR!"_ SM laughed. " _THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED...TO BECOME A TRUE DEMON!"_

The shadows disappeared as SM sat in the woods, cackling.

"OHOHOHOH! I just can't WAIT to tell Linca how fun it'll be to kill the Fazbear crew and that stupid owl!"

The mousce cackled...as Linca looked in awe.

"Who...Who the hell was he talking to!?" Linca, having seen the entire conversation, seemed shocked as she saw SM suddenly ramble to an unseen force before going on to talk about a mass murder...He was becoming insane in Linca's eyes.

The Lynx reluctantly decided to head back home before SM could find her missing, worried for her safety.

She didn't take mind of the now ending conversation with Zen, Marcus, and Jet.

"So,uh, yeah, thanks Cap." Marcus said sheepishly as he dragged Jet inside. "At least I have a defense againt this bozo now."

Zen chuckled.

"No problemo Marcus."

As Marcus went back inside, he gave a chuckle.

"Oh,and by the way, I'm a fan of Marvel Comics too, Mister Owl."

He winked at the flusted Zen before giving him a happy salute.

Zen could only sigh as he attempted to make his way back home.

 _The BBC huh...Well, at least they're even weirder than the Fazbear Gang!_

 _A/N: What silly ending to a rather intense chapter. ;3 You see the feels? Watch them go! ;3 Lol. So, if you like this awesome chapter, PLEASE! Leave a review! Maybe a follow, favorite, or something for my poll, but REVIEWS! AHHHHH! ;3 Welp I'm out,Byez!_


	15. Chapter 13: Nightmares and DETERMINATION

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings. Ck here with...well. A helluva chapter. I know that to some...I look like a jerk and am bullying allergy. But please let me make this clear. This whole SM deal is nothing personal. You guys asked, I had a poll, and the result was...well you'll see. So please understand you guys, allergy and I are friends, and this chapter will not affect anything. However, if you want to keep boycotting my story, eh. I don't really care. ;3 Lol. So, ladies and genteman, boys and girls of all ages beyond 12, get ready for the fight of the century...and we're only in the first quarter of the story folks. ;3 So ya ready. Yes? No? Tacos? Well then...HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was the day after Zen visited Big Bob's Cafe. It was a weekend, and the bots were able to relax, if only for a bit. Jeremy had kept Zen's secret well...but the mental burden seemed taxing to the man.

Jeremy sat, alone in his office, his head in his hands as he tried to go over the information once more.

" _S-so Charles was rebuilt as Zen...he could never be revealed to the public and...and-"_

It was obvious that these facts were too much for the man...but he still had one thing to keep him going.

" _He...He promised not to use that power unless needed...Thats...Thats the Charles i know. Only my best friend would keep himself from using a power, despite how comic-book like it was."_

Jeremy mentally laughed as he realized how odd the whole thing was.

" _Funny...Charles always wanted super-powers...and now he has them..I wonder..I wonder how he deals with this burden?"_

Unknown to him,Zen sat, alone in his usual spot, pondering his choice.

 _Was it right of me to say all of this?_

He checked the hallway, but groaned, realizing there wasn't a camera to the main office.

 _He's probably terrified of what I become...shocked that no one ever told him the truth...am I a bad friend for not telling my parents to tell him?_

As he sat and pondered, Bootleg came up, and sat next to him.

"Hey..You ok Zen?" The fox asked, concerned for her first friend.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Zen gave a tired chuckle as he attempted to change the subject."H-How does everyone treat you here?"

Bootleg seemed worried about this conversation change, but complied.

"Its fine. I got along with the girls. I swear, they're so chatty! But I have to admit...Shady's done a good job with us girl bots.

She continued as Zen nodded.

"Exo's a nice gy to chat too,altough he's pretty...strict. Sean's cool...but he's such a dork! In the good way, of course. I can see why Silvia likes him."

Zen gave a chuckle.

"Yeah. Sean was a massive dork when I saw him in the camera."

Bootleg giggled.

"Hehe, I forgot about that. Torpedo's cool, but he's sorta out there. Everyone else is nice as well. But not as nice as you!"

Zen sheepishly scratched his head as Bootleg nudged him.

"T-Thanks. That means a lot to me."

The fox frowned as she saw Zen space out again.

"Listen,Zen." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know whats bothering you,and i don't know if i should know. But i'm here for you. Exo's here. Sean, Silvia, Freddy. Seriously, we can help you if you just ask!"

Zen chuckled.

"Thanks. But I'm fine, really."

He suddenly gasped as Bootleg gave him a hug.

"I know." She whispered. "But you're my first friend. You saved me, you listened to me, you hang out with me...I just don't want you to get hurt...i mean, thats what a friend would do,right? Look after each other?"

Zen smiled as he hugged her back.

"Yeah..." He whispered as he pat her on the back. "Yeah..."

Jeremy watched this unfold, curious.

"He's still the Charles I know.." He whispered. "But he's changed...he's more serious, more...Determined...and I respect that."

He smiled, before continuing his work, siping another cup of coffee.

* * *

Far away from this peace...the darker members of the Phantom Mafia queitly celbrated.

"So we did it..." The main leader said from his place in the darkness. "Symbiote's powers have been proven to affect anyone."

The erratic leader chuckled, while his calmer brother nodded.

"Newtypes, Paranormals...we now have true power under our control. We have to thank you Symbiote, for doing this yourself."

The scorpion nodded, the assembled group noticing that two of his eight red eyes were a different color. The top right was a bright orange,while its left counterpart was a thick, deep violet.

Kane chuckled.

"Yes, Symbiote, your abilities have done well for our first phase. Already, the Subject has obeyed orders, and is following our every command."

He then pointed to the purple eye.

"And the mouse...Symbiote reported to me that the poison had an...interesting effect on him. The mouse appeared to see illusions, one including me, which pointed him to some sort of owl bot. The very same that we saw during our watch on the area. Afterwards, the mouse was thrown into his mind, fighting the owl. Of course, it was an illusion, and we truly don't know any info on this bot aside from his name, gender, appearance, and a fraction of his skills. Either way..it worked. Symbiote **has control over Suicide Mouse's darker potential.** "

The true leader seemed...skeptical.

"My reports told me that this Zen fellow uses electricity, however...I was told that this hallucination didn't use any. Why?"

Kane chuckled once more.

"See, oh glorious leader, SM saw only a bit of what Zen had to offer...and wanted to see more. We basically taunted him into attacking the diner for us,all to kill a threat that might not even be powerful."

The true leader slammed his fists, annoyed.

"Still...We cannot treat this matter like a game. If the mouse has interest in the owl, then we must be cautious. After all...Owls eat Mice. Its simply...part of nature."

As the conversation continued, Symbiote ignored them all, the scorpion more interested in another event as he looked through his purple eye...

* * *

Far from the warehouse was the orignal Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea..a figure glared around, trying to figure out what was truly real.

SM randomly blasted a can, shaking his head before walking on.

"M-must destroy..Chump Owl..."

Linca watched, nervous.

"S-SM? Are...Are you sure this will work?"

SM simply laughed, before throwing another ball of energy past Linca, who fell over.

"DON'T YOU DOUBT ME!" He sighed, before going to sit back near his TV.

"Sorry...Sorry. I just can't...get this idea out of my mind. I mean...Linca..."

As Linca smiled, thinking her boss was starting to get out of this phase...SM giggled.

" _Have ya ever wanted to see just one person burn...only because you feel like it?"_

Linca looked at him in shock, before the mouse laughed.

"I'm joking...or am I? I...don't really know...anymore...L-Linca..."

The lynx slowly came up to her friend..worried.

"Y-yes, SM?"

The mouse looked up, and she fully realized how tormented he looked..how exhausted he was.

" _No wonder why he's frustrated..."_ She thought. " _He has something...something tormenting him..and it won't stop unless its satisfied..."_

SM gave a small, tired smile, happy to confide in someone.

 _"_ C-can you help me? Can you help me end this nightmare?"

Linca nodded,tears in her eyes as the two embraced.

"T-Thank you.." SM whispered. "Now lets finish all of this..."

And the two sat near the TV, discussing how to end their nightmares...by destroying a certain owl.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass, and the majority of the Fazbear crew was tired...despite doing nothing.

Exo sat lazily wth Mangle and Bon Bon, the former curling up in his lap while the latter strummed her guitar.

Exo closed his eyes, before hearing a sudden gasp from Bon Bon.

"W-what is it.." Exo said lazily before opening his eyes.

To his surprise, he saw Bon Bon holding her guitar like an axe while Mangle climbed tothe top of the ceiling...while SM and Linca grinned at the two.

"Sup." SM chuckled sheepishly as Exo sighed.

"What is it SM?" Bon Bon and Mangle were surprised that Exo seemed to know these two.

" and I just wanted to say hello. See...Well, to be honest, you and I never chat anymore...and i want to try and be friends with you guys."

"Well, so do i, I guess."Linca playfully pouted.

Exo couldn't believe what he was hearing before he smiled.

"A-Alright! I'll get everyone to say hello in the main hall! In the meantime, make yourself at home!"

Moments later, the bots and Jeremy sat around, confused as SM and Linca stood on stage with Exo.

"Hey everyone! Now you're wondering, who are these guys!?"

BB giggled.

"OH My GOD HES A WIZARD! AHHHHH!" BB ran out as Exo sighed.

"Anyway, these are some friends of mine,Suicide Mouse, or SM for short, and Linca."

Some murmurs were heard in the crowd, everyone slightly skeptical.

"Hey...thats the guy who killed me!" Slivia said, shaking.

"Wait, killed you? What sort of wacky stuff goes on here?" Bootleg said, surprised.

Zen seemed confused.

 _This guy...i seen him before when I was comostose. I think he mocked me or something...But why is he here?_

Jeremy was equally confused. Altough, luckily, for the bots, he didn't

" _Mark told me about this guy,saying he was really powerful, along with that Lynx. Something seems fishy."_

Exo nervously chuckled.

"Now I know that accepting him is...odd,considering his background with some of us. But he's telling me that he wants to change! Would you like to say it yourself SM?"

The mouse nodded as he took center stage.

"Alright see...i have a request." The crowd, including Exo seemed confused at this.

"See, one of you here, is a danger to society. A monster. And i simply want a peaceul life."

He smirked as he pointed at a certain figure, his eyes glowing.

" _So, if you please...I would like to kill Zen. For the greater good, of course."_

The entire crowd was in shock...before Bootleg stood up.

"Why is he a menace to society? Where's your proof? You could very well be lying,with a name like that!

SM smirked.

"Listen, girl! This owl is beyond all of you. You all saw his power that night as did I. I simply want to keep the peace. So give yourself up, owl."

Zen looked nervously at the duo in front of him.

"If...its for the great good i'll-"

"STOP!" A voice cried throughout the crowd. Everyone looked in shock to see Jeremy stand up, trembling.

"He may be powerful, but he protected everyone here during that night...minus me since i wasn't there." SM chuckled at this as Jeremy continued.

"But i know he's too kind, and too much of a massive dork to hurt anyone without a good reason!"

SM growled before Sean and Silvia stood up.

"Yeah, he just reads comic books!" Sean shouted.

"Where's the harm in that?" Silvia shrugged rebelliously.

Torpedo and Shady stood up.

"Hell, he always helps me out, and is a rather fun dude!" Torpedo randomly flexed emotionally.

"I agree." Shady nodded. "He's saved us. Hey,you said you were there, but why didn't you do anything!?"

The crowd rallied around Zen as SM growled.

"He's a pretty trustworthy guy!"Bon Bon chuckled.

"He treats the kids like a true performer!" Freddy nodded.

" _I sense no evil in him."_ The Puppet declared.

Zen smiled as his friends circled around him, protecting him.

"G-guys."

Exo chuckled as he patted Zen on the back.

"Despite your tech advantages, you never once threatened to use it against us! Thats a good deed in my book!"

Bootleg smiled as she gave Zen a hug.

"You saved me, respected me, and actually like me. You're the first person to do all of that...Thank you..."

SM, however, growled at this as Linca trembled.

"You...YOU IDIOTS!"

The crowd jolted from their happy moment as SM floated above them all,glowing in a sinister energy.

"I tried to give you a chance,but you all had to like HAD to make things difficult. Well i'm done. I'm HOPPING MAD!"

The crowd gasped as SM gave a sinister smirk.

"You forced this upon yourselves...Prepare to do things... _MY WAY!"_

He snapped his fingers as a bright purple light filled the room.

* * *

Bootleg couldn't tell how long she was deactive as she got up with a groan.

"W-What happened?" She mumbled.

Slowly, as her vision cleared she gasped.

In front of her were the majority of the Fazbear Crew, each writhing around the floor, painful cries heard around the area.

She looked around and noticed that not everyone was suffering.

Torpedo,Shady, Siliva and Sean where all in shock while Mangle was up, trying to wake up Exo. Zen was gone, no trace of him anywhere.

"Damn it, damn it,damn it!" Torpedo swore as he punched the wall, leaving a crack.

"This is...this is awful..." Shady mumbled, in shock.

Sean however, seemed confused.

"This is horrible and all...but how are we still up? And where the hell is Zen and those two freaks?"

They suddenly realized that indeed, it was odd that they were still up.

Bootleg took a time to think about the situation, curious.

"Wait a sec.." She came to a sudden realization. "Shady, Silvia, Sean, Torpedo. What are your endo-skeleton models like?"

Torpedo hesitated to say this.

"I-I came from some third party group called Talon. I think I was with two others...but they aren't here, so I have no idea where they are..."

Shady followed.

"Same here. Third party group made mine, before selling it here. Dirk and I made Silvia's so its custom."

Sean finally went. "I think I was made here...but I think my spine might have a few different parts-"

Bootleg smiled.

"Thats it! I know why we're fine! Whatever SM did only effected humans like poor Jeremy and normal Fazbear models. Since you four are all somewhat customized, as am I, and Mangle's all torn up and built out of spare parts...we aren't affected!"

Sean suddenly gasped.

"Wait...isn't Zen third party as well?"

Bootleg swore.

"Shit! Mangle, stay here and watch over everyone. We'll go out, find Zen, and end this chaos!"

Mangle nodded, worried.

"Please...be careful."

Torpedo gave a smirk.

"What do we look like, mass production bots? We're top of the line, we got this!"

The Five Bot band gave a cheer as they checked around the area...only to hear an explosion outside.

"Quick, everyone, get ready!" Bootleg said, extending her black claws.

Shady took out her sword while Silvia generated a knife with a spare piece of metal.

Sean simply grabbed a dagger Shady generated for him while Torpedo cracked his knuckles.

Bootleg nodded,a grim look on her face.

"Ready...GOOO!"

As they went outside,nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Zen was weakly dodging a few projectiles SM shot, the mouse laughing as he floated in the air while Linca looked around, holding two pistols.

The lynx pointed at the group, annoyed.

"Looks like we missed some."

SM simply chuckled.

"Oh goodie, the more the merrier! Linca, be a dear and kill them please!"

Zen limped on his staff, tired.

"G-Guys! Go, leave me! I can't see you get hurt because of me!"

Bootleg chuckled.

"Trust me, we'll be fine! Now...SILVIA, SEAN, WITH ME! SHADY, TORPEDO, GO HELP ZEN!"

"RIGHT!" The group shouted as Linca shook her head.

"Should've ran while you had the chance." She smirked as she pointed her pistols at the trio headed towards her.

Meanwhile, SM laughed as he saw Torpedo and Shady run up to Zen.

"Hehehe! You're just making this all the more enjoyable!"

The dark moon shone upon the battlefield as the fight began, the trees around moving with the harsh wind. It was a setting set for chaos.

 **Rival Fight: Phase 1!**

 **Zen, Shady and Torpedo/Bootleg, Sean and Silvia vs SM/Linca**

 **Preventing the End!**

 **Music: Red vs Blue Season 9-Spiral (SM/Linca's theme.)**

SM began the fight by flying towards the group as the others braced themselves for impact.

"Prepare to die!" SM laughed as his fists began to glow a dark purple.

Quickly, he lept towards Torpedo, the shark intersecting the punch with his own, before groaning at the pain.

He suddenly groaned as he was knocked back. He felt his left arm burn before shaking it, off charging.

As he did so, SM slapped him away, before grunting as he felt something hit his back.

He turned to see Zen and Shady, their weapons stabbed through the mouse's back, before he took them out with a smile.

As he threw a barrage of energy, Linca shot another volley of bullets at the fast moving foxes, grunting as Sean cut her leg.

"C'mon step it up!" Sean taunte, before gasping for air as he felt Linca punch his metallic stomach inward.

As he grunted over the pain, Silvia retaliated, kicking Linca away from her boyfriend as Bootleg intercepted it, scratching the lynx's back.

"D-Damn it."Linca grunted as she punched Bootleg off of her, before shooting at her leg.

As Bootleg buckled over in pain,Zen groaned as he felt another energy punch hit him on his beak.

"What, too powerful for you?" SM laughed before kicking Shady away.

The fox growled as she got back up, grabbing a piece of bark before turning it into a crossbow.

As she shot a surprising fire on the mouse, Torpedo suddenly knocked him down, beating his face into the dirt.

"Hahahah, HAHAHAHAH!" SM chuckled, regardless of the pain.

"Whats so damn funny mouse!?" Torpedo screamed as he continued to punch in the mouse's rubber face.

"Look where my hand is." Torpedo looked down to see SM's knuckles collide with his eyes, the shark screaming in agony as he was thrown into the air, blinded by the pain.

"DOWN YA GOOOOOO!" SM giggled as he knocked Torpedo into Zen, who attempted to try and jump up to the mouse.

However, SM grunted as he felt a crossbow bolt hit his arm.

He growled as he turned to a sheepisly smiling Shady, who gasped as she saw her crossbow scatter into particles in her very hands.

"What weak toys." SM gave a harsh laugh. "Maybe i should ground you, for being such a bad child!" SM kicked Shady into the ground, grinding his feet onto her face before being knocked out of the attack by Zen.

"What kind of sick freak are you?" Zen said boldly.

SM simply giggled.

"Flattery won't save you!"

He shot a blast of energy at Zen,who groaned under the pressure.

Meanwhile, Linca herself was being attacked by all sides from her three opponents.

"GO TO HELL!" She said as she jumped into a tree, attempting to shoot at the three foxes.

"You first! Silvia retorted as she turned her knife into a hachet,throwing at the lynx before screaming as she felt a volley of bullets hit her arm.

"SILVIA!" Sean screamed as he glared at the Lynx, who kicked away the thrown hatchet.

"Toss me!" Sean grunted to Bootleg, who nodded.

"UP YOU GOO!" Bootleg groaned as she threw up Sean, who procceded to cut Linca's rifle,before kicking her out of the tree.

"D-Damn it!" Linca whispered as she temporarily deactivated.

SM sighed as he saw this, before knocking Zen away.

"Bah, what use are you to my grand goals? Better finish this myself!"

He laughed as he flew high above the air, before throwing 5 bubbles of energy at the group below him.

As Bootleg, Silvia and Sean looked up at the sky to see SM, they groaned in pain as three of the bubbles traped them, making it impossible to move.

Shady saw this and screamed.

"SILVI-AHHHHH!" She and Torpedo screamed in agony as they too were caught.

Zen could only watch in shock as he saw the five balls surround SM, each containing his friends, before he gasped as he saw more bubbles leave the building.

"N-N-No...This can't be real...THIS CAN'T BE!" He screamed as he saw all of his friends, each caught in the odd orbs, float up to SM.

"Oh but it is...But don't worry...I wanna show you something." SM cackled, as the orbs began to produe huge amounts of dark energy.

"FACE...MY TRUE FORM! NIGHTMARE MOUSE!" He screamed as a black light appeared.

 **Battle Result: Linca is defeated, however...Nightmare Mouse is formed.**

Zen opened his eyes in shock as he heard the newly made Nightmare Mouse chuckle.

"Oh...Isn't it... _wonderful?_ "

Zen could only gasp as he saw Nigtmare Mouse.

Before him was a pitch black version of Suicide Mouse, his purple eyes glowing as the creature produced a darkly purple aura. Black, skeletal wings grew from the monster's back as they slowly flapped. NM, as he was now called, crossed his arms as the orbs floated around him, Zen's friends all groaning in agony. The monster had large claws as it extended them, black spikes among NM's arms, legs and spine. However...what truely scared Zen was the large, wicked smile the Monster had as NM's head constantly twitched.

 _"This is the end..I am now a true God...in its purest form."_ Nightmare Mouse chuckled.

 **Rival Battle: Phase 2!**

 **Zen vs Nightmare Mouse**

 **Its the End.**

 **Music: Undertale-Your Best Nightmare + Finale (Nightmare Mouse's Theme)**

Nightmare Mouse just floated there, his face filled with terrifying glee as he watched Zen.

The owl was terrified, frightened...and disturbed.

The monster gave a final smile as it looked down at Zen.

" _Hahahah, HAHAHAHAHAH!"_ NM laughed as a bright purple light enveloped him. ( _A/N: Cue Flowey laugh here during this point in the OST.)_

Zen was suddenly blown back by a blast of energy as he was launched into the air, before Nightmare Mouse kicked him up higher.

"Hehehe, Its no use!" NM chuckled as he shot another beam at him, as Zen fell towards the ground.

As he fell, NM suddenly teleported next to him midair, punching Zen away from the diner, towards the forest.

Zen broke several trees as he barreled through, until he landed in the middle of a clearing.

As NM floated towards him, the orbs containing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all glew, emitting an alarm like noise.

"What...what the hell is that?" Zen groaned as he got up.

"Your Friends." NM cackled.

A static like sound filled the area as Zen was suddenly kocked back by..Freddy's hat.

As he gapsed in shock, Chica's drums suddenly barreled into him, the drum sticks digging themselves into his back as Bonnie's guitar was thrown at him, Zen groaning in pain as he narrowly avoided the attack.

He looked up to see the Toy's orbs glow as another static like sound entered the area.

NM laughed as Zen was knocked between spinning sets of Fred's Microphone, Bon Bon's Guitar,and Chi's Cupcake as the owl yelled in agony.

Zen groaned as the static like sound appeared...before he was suddenly shot at by a barrage of NM's missles,the monster laughing maniacally.

"YOU STAND NO CHANCE!" NM spun towards Zen, his claws and wings cutting Zen's feathers, oil coating the ground.

Zen grunted as he randomly punched the monster, hoping to knock him off.

To his surprise, NM growled as he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke...before the alarm went off again, Mangle, BB and the Puppet's orbs now glowing.

Zen was suddenly launched into the air, held up by a demonized version of BB's Balloon as Mangle and the Puppet's claws reached out from him to the ground, attempting to stab him.

Torpedo and Shady's orbs began to glow as the static appeared.

This time, Zen was being thrown between floating pairs of Torpedo's hands as a large version Shady's flintlock fired at him, the owl narrowly dodging each bullet.

The attack ended as the static appeared, before NM kicked Zen down to earth, before several purple and black spikes launched the owl back up.

NM chuckled as his claws extended, becoming almost vine-like as they launched themselves at Zen,who was caught by one of them.

"You'll just keep on losing and losing...until you just DIE!" NM cackled as his claws unleashed a blast of energy, Zen exploding as he flew up in the air.

NM laughed as he teleported around Zen, kicking him into a near endless loop until Siliva and Sean's orbs began to glow.

Zen was suddenly falling to earth as Silvia and Sean's knives pierced him, making him fall faster and faster as he finally hit the earth.

Zen looked up during allthis as Exo, Jeremy and _Bootleg's_ orbs begin to glow.

Zen screamed in agony as Exo's knives went through his arms as he was stuck to the ground while Jeremy's night stick kept attacking his body.

As Bootleg's claw began to come near, he groaned in mental and physical pain as he lifted his arms out of the trap, attempting to block the claw with his staff.

He could only gasp as _his staff was cut into pieces,_ before one final static sound appeared.

However, to NM's shock as he watched this unfold, the captives inside the orbs began to cheer as the orbs began to glow a bright, cheerful red.( _A/N: Cue Undertale-Finale here.)_

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie gave a tired smile as they groaned., Foxy simply giving a smirk.

"You-You got this Zen!" They cheered, ignoring the pain. Foxy nodded along with them, giving a thumbs up.

The toys chuckled as well as they slowly got up.

"C-C'mon." Bon Bon smirked as the others cheered. "You can handle this guy."

Mangle, BB and The Puppet cheered along, BB giggling weakly as the Puppet nodded.

" **I'm certain your soul shall persevere! "** The Puppet exclaimed as it fought back the pain.

Shady and Torpedo resisted the pain, smirking.

"What, you haven't beaten this guy already?" Torpedo laughed.

"You got this in the bag Zen!" Shady smirked.

NM groaned.

"No, no no! How is this happening?!"

Sean and Silvia got up, and both gave a thumbs up at Zen.

"Just keep going!" Sean smiled.

"You'll survive!" Silvia nodded.

NM panicked as he saw Exo get up.

"Y-You can do this! Don't give in this this guy!" Exo smiled as he weakly attempted a fist bump.

Jeremy, in much greater pain than the bots, chuckled, despite the lack of feeling in his legs.

"Hell, if this is a time for that Zen special, do it now bro!" He chuckled before moaning in pain.

Zen looked in awe and gratitude as everyone cheered him.

"Exo...Jeremy...Everyone.." He said, before looking up to the smiling Bootleg.

"This may seem tough , b-but I know you'll get through this. " Bootleg smiled, as she stood up, smiling.

"I know you may be scared...we all are...but let me tell you...Mr. Owl..."

She smiled as she gave him a thumbs up.

" _I LOVE YOU, ZEN THE OWL! WITHOUT A DOUBT!"_

Zen gasped in shock, and awe as he felt everyone cheering for him, fighting with him.

He looked up at NM, and despite his pain, he smirked.

" _This...This marks the end Nightmare Mouse!"_

NM growled as Zen continued.

" _I feel all of our hearts, our souls, beating within my core...and we all have one goal.."_

He pointed towards NM, the crowd cheering as he felt his core actually beat, a light enveloping him.

" _TO DEFEAT YOU!"_

The crowd roared as Zen was engulfed in a bright yellow light, NM looking in shock.

Zen felt himself engulged in electricity, hope, desire, and DETERMINATION as he felt a gear inside his core turn with urgency.

" _This is.."_ He whispered to himself as he felt the transformation finish up, the words guiding themselves out of his mouth.

" _THE FIRST GEAR!"_

 **Result: The Rise of First Gear Zen.**

NM's eyes finally cleared, before everyone, including him, gasped at Zen as he emerged from the light.

Zen's entire body was engulfed in a bright yellow aura of electricity, a gear of the energy behind him, endlessly turning as he smirked. His wounded left arm and eye were filled with electricity, replacing the broken parts with true energy, as Zen saw with both eyes as his left eye began to glow a bright yellow. A small, electrical heart symbol beated where his core was, as Zen spun his hands constantly, so fast that they were soon engulfed in electricity. Eventually, NM gapsed as he was Zen's hands turn into large electrical drills.

Zen walked out of the light, everyone silent except the hum of electricity and dark power.

An owl hooted somewhere as Zen closed his eyes.

" _Its a beautiful night out."_ He said,contently.

" _The birds are singing, the moon is shining."_

He looked up NM, his eyes open as he smirked.

" _On nights like these..people like you..."_

He shrugged as NM was forced back by a bright blast of light around Zen.

" _Well..Lets find out, shall we?"_

 **Rival Battle: Final Phase**

 **First Gear Zen vs Nightmare Mouse.**

 **A True Clash of Souls!**

 **Music: Undertale-Megolvania. (This is my jam. This is Zen's true jam. And somethings going get jammed into the wall,again and again.)**

The crowd cheered as Zen stood there, smirking.

"Well...give up...unless you want to have a bad time." He said, chuckling.

NM stretched his limbs before laughing.

"That new form is simply the stones above the dirt you were earlier. I'm going to finish this...now."

NM began to rapidly through a barrage of enegry projectiles, laughing as he did so.

"HAHAHAHAH!" He laughed as he shot the largest beam so far.

As the beam enveloped Zen and smoke was produced, a yellow eye glowed in the darkness.

" _My turn."_

He suddenly charged towards NM, his drills spinning as he began to spin into NM, launching the mouse into the air as NM gasped.

"W-What?"

Zen jumped up, electricty helping him float as he looked at the upside down NM before punching him down into the dirt.

He began to drill NM deeper into the ground, before kicking him out of the massive hole.

Zen chuckled.

" _Lets start, shall we?"_

The two charged exchaning blows over and over again.

NM began to pant as Zen kept dodging his attacks, while the mouse himself was getting beat.

"What?" Zen chuckled as they kept exhancing blows, Zen's drill cutting a hole into NM's left arm.

"Thought I was gonna sit here and take it? Not this time."

Zen kicked the monster away, NM gasping in pain before being uppercutted by Zen.

NM recovered however, and smirked as he fired another round of dark bullets at Zen.

The owl grolwed as one bullet hit him, before he charged at NM, dodging the others.

NM panicked, before making a wall out of the orbs, each holding a cheering captive.

Zen growled, before shocking NM as he drilled into the top of each,narrowly avoiding the orb's residents as the prisons broke, each person cheering as they fell out.

As the others left the battlefield, NM could only growl.

"You're such a big damn hero, aren't ya!? You make me sick!"

Zen chucked.

"Says the actual monster!You're the one who trys to commit mass murder."

NM growled as he charged, before being kicked away by Zen.

"I honestly thought you would be a nice guy," Zen sighed, before running overand launching NM upwards.

"But you just had to try and kill people." Zen threw his arm back and pointed towards NM as a bolt of electricity from his arm struck NM.

" _Why?"_

NM growled, coughing up some strange purple substance.

"None of you're damn buisness!"

He laughed as his claws extended and d picked up some trees,before igniting them and throwing them at Zen.

The owl groaned as he was hit, but shook it off as he jumped up, dodging as series of black spikes as NM growled.

"GO TO HELL!" He shouted, before Zen dodged the barage of energy projectiles.

"You first." Zen smirked, before growling as he bled oil when NM attacked him with his claws.

"NEVER!" NM chuckled as he began to claw at Zen.

The owl groaned, before kicking him away.

"How about we do this...the fun way?" Zen chuckled.

NM nodded with a smile as the two flaoted up, before charging at each other.

NM spun rapidly as Zen combined his drills together.

The crowd below watched in awe as particles of yellow and purple flew around the area as two massive drills, one purple, and one yellow, collided.

The rest of the town was oblivious to the scene, as the battle was miles away.

Zen growled as he felt he was being pushed back by the dark force.

 _I...I have to keep going!_

He looked down to see Jeremy, carried by the toys as his legs were crushed, Exo, and the others cheer him on.

 _For Exo,For Jeremy..For the Fazbear Crew._

He looked down at Bootleg, who gave a worried smile as she nervously watched the fight.

 _FOR BOOTLEG!_

Zen began to scream as his drill suddenly exploded in a wave of color, the now gargantuan rainbow drill overshadowing NM's.

" _GIGA...DETERMINATION..DRILLLLLL!"_

Despite how far away the battle was, Mark shock his head as he saw a flash of color far away, an odd sight in the darkness.

NM groaned as he began to feel his own drill getting weaker and weaker.

"NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And at last...an explosion of light filled the forest as Zen's drill _broke through NM's._

 **Result: Nightmare Mouse has lost.**

As the light cleared, Zen, now normal, tiredly floated down, covered in oil as a roar of applause came from his friends.

"YOU DID IT!" Exo shouted, patting his friend on the back.

"I knew you could." Jeremy said weakly, before the Toys went to take him away safely to a hospital.

" _ZEN!"_

The owl turned to hear Bootleg's before gasping in shock as _Bootleg gave him a kiss.._

Zen closed his eyes, content as he kissed Bootleg,the sky filled with the sounds of victory, and the lights of the stars..

However, a groan was heard interupting the moment as Zen looked over, only to see a weak SM on the floor. Linca was near him, injured.

SM groaned as Zen came here, before the mouse chuckled.

"Here..Here to finish the job aren't you?"

Linca, Bootleg,and the others looked at Zen expectantly.

Zen took back his fist, as SM braced for impact.

The crowd gasped, but SM opned his eyes in shock to see Zen with a smile, his hand out to help SM up.

"W-Why?" SM said, confused.

Zen chuckled.

"Because everyone deserves a chance for friendship. I don't know what you did before this..but i do know you did that because you were alone...like i was. When someone joined up with you, you were so confused that you couldn't react properly.. Am I right?"

SM looked over at Linca, who looked back at him nervously, as the mouse chuckled.

"Hehe...I suppose you're right...maybe I just don't know how to treat her right."

Linca smiled as the crowd gave a collective "aw."

SM stood up with Zen as the two shook hands.

"I..I'm sorry everyone." SM turned towards the crowd.

"I...I wasn't acting like myself...I've fallen to my inner darknes...my inner nightmare. My inner despair. And I let it take control. "

He smiled however, as he walked back, his back to the forest as he faced the crowd.

"But thanks to you Zen...I conquered that. Maybe now I'll go out with Linca...explore the world and help people. But promise me this...Zen...don't abuse your power like I did. If you have a burden,talk to your friends. Don't make the same mistake I did. "

Zen nodded as SM chuckled.

"C'mon Linca,lets go-"

Suddenly,...SM groaned in pain as a pair of black claws pierced his stomach.

The crowd gasped, with SM groaning in agony.

"So...this is the end huh...Haha...Doesn't feel...all that-{

 _And with that, SM was torn into two as a roar came from the area...the scorpion twitching as its purple eye went back to red._

Linca screamed in shock as Zen could only gasp.

"N-No...This can't be real.."

 _"Oh,but it is_ _owl_. _Oh so real it is."_

The crowd looked in shock as Kane walked out of the forest, chuckling next to Symbiote.

"Hello there, Fazbear bots. I...am Kane. This is my friend Symbiote...and We have a little message to tell you. "

Zen looked in shock.

"W-What the hell are you?"

Kane laughed.

"I'm getting to that, Owl. But why should i explain..when i have my leaders here for you?"

The crowd gasped as three pairs of eyes glowed from the forest, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the Puppet all seizing up in shock.

"No..No...it can't be..." Freddy mumbled.

"Oh, but it is!" The twitchy leader said.

The true leader smirked at the group.

"Allow me to introduce oursleves. We... _are the Phantom Mafia."_

Zen looked in shock.

"T-The Phantom...Mafia?"

The leader nodded.

"Yes. We are an organization that watches and waits in the shadows."

The slick leader continued.

"The darkness in the corner of your mind."

The erratic leader chuckled.

"The nightmares that destroy you when you aren't looking.

Kane laughed.

"A truely dark and paranormal force indeed."

The true leader chuckled.

"We shall erase all of those who sinned against our souls...as is our law. The mouse was one of them...and so are all of you. Soon, we shall destroy all you hold for now...relax. Sit back. You'll never know when the end of the world will arrive."

The group laughed as they disappeared in a ray of shadows.

The Orignal four and the Puppet were hyperventilating as Linca ran away, crying.

" _Oh..Oh dear God no..._ " The Puppet whispered as it and the other four deactiaved.

Zen looked up in the sky in shock as a dark cloud went over the moon...

* * *

It was the day after the attack, and the diner was closed. The orignal four and the Puppet where still out as several engineers attempted to find the problem. Jeremy was in the hospital, his legs broken from a "car accident."

The survivors of the incident knew to not tell the humans the truth, other than the fact that an intruder attacked, before ersing the video footage.

The news talked about the odd light coming from an empty clearing in the woods, where oil, scrap parts and an odd pool of purple liquid sat.

Zen sat alone in the back room, sitting next to a piano as he pondered the entire event...

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the orignal diner, Linca sat, crying as she looked at SM's old TV.

" _What, miss me that much?"_

Linca jumped up in shock as she heard SM's voice, turning to see...a purple cloudy version of SM smirk.

"Y-You're alive! You're really alive!" Linca began to cry tears of joy as SM shook his head.

" _Not...Not quite."_ He sat down next to Linca, his hands in his arms.

" _I'm..I am dead Linca. What you're seeing right now is my soul...God let me stay here...to redeem myself and...be a better friend. I don't have my powers or anything...I'm just...a phantom now."_

Linca gave a somwhat tired chuckle.

"We'll you're still here, right? I promise you...I'll find you a new body...and we can finally be together."

* * *

Zen continued to sit by the piano, before Bootleg came in.

"Hey." She said, patting him on the back.

"Hey..." Zen tiredly responded.

Bootleg nodded sadly, before smiling.

"Hey...I know what can cheer you up!" Bootleg held up a small chip as she put it on Zen's neck,who stood up in shock.

"W-What was that?"

Bootleg chuckled as she sat ontop of the piano.

"A memory to go by. Something to use whenever you feel sad."

Zen looked confused.

"But...But its just a set of musical-"

He smiled as he realized her plan.

"Alright then." He chuckled as he turned towards the piano, his hands ready.

"Lets hope that this will create that certain kind of memory...the one that stays with you forever."

And with that, Zen began to play the piano as Bootleg began to whistle. ( _A/N: Cue Megaman 3's Whistle Concert here. :3)_

As the two played their hearts out, the sun rose above the town. Zen smiled as he played the song, looking outside of the window before seeing Bootleg's content face next to him.

 _It's a beautiful day outside. Flowers are blooming, birds are singing. On days like these...Its good to be with your lover._

* * *

 _A/N: And to think...this is only the end of the first quarter. I poured my heart and soul into this one,and I really hope you guys like it. I got a win win for everyone. SM's dead and has no power...but he can still appear. The fight was hopefully awesome along with all the emotions...and I get to start the #Zenleg and #Suinca ships. :3 Yeah! So...if you loved this chapter, Please, please please review with a #ZenvsSM, #DETERMINATION, #Zenleg,#Suinca, or #SuperCkLoophole2015. ;3 Also, favoirte, follow, etc. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. ;3 Welp I'm out, and i'll see you soon. Byez!_


	16. Special Chapter 2: Warrior Incarnate

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN, where we have a special chapter! First off..Wow...Just Wow. The reception for the last chapter was awesome! Thanks guys! ;3 2nd, If you didn't already know this, I have a new story up, called Undertale: Sea of Stories. Check it out! Anyway...Off to the special chapter! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was only a mere hour since the Battle between Zen the Owl Outcast and Suicide Mouse the Wanderer. During that night, the group known as the Phantom Mafia made themselves known, killing SM in an attempt to scare the Fazbear crew...which worked.

It wasn't until now that the Leaders of the Phantom Mafia, as well as Kane and Symbiote, returned to their Warehouse.

"Boss, How'd it go?" Xaiver started.

Shadow shoved his friend out of the way, curling up his claws in a fist.

"Did we kill that damn mouse!?"

Kane laughed.

"It went well, folks. I'll say the details later, but in short terms...We killed Suicide Mouse."

As the crowd cheered, glad that a major threat was out of the way, the three main leaders snuck into their area of the warehouse.

As they sat down, the main leader sighed.

"Something troubling you, boss?" The slick, calculated leader observed his boss's odd behavior.

"Yeah!" The erratic one giggled. "Sad you weren't able to rip everyone into shreds!?"

The main leader shook his head.

"No...No. Its that owl...Zen. You saw his skills..they beat the mouse, as we predicted."

The calculated one nodded.

"So? We were right..Shouldn't that be enough?"

The true leader let out a heavy sigh.

"I know but...I didn't expect him to do it the way he did."

As the erratic leader giggled in the background, his brother seemed confused.

"It was peculiar that he used such strong energy but still, it isn't-"

" _I sensed a soul inside that bot."_ The main leader interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

"Not only that, but other than the beginning of the fight and his friends encouraging him, the owl didn't have any assistance fighting the inner chaos we unlocked inside that mouse. He combined both his soul and science..he's a threat."

The main leader continued.

"We may be able to beat him, alone with the other Fazbear bots...but I predict that only us three, Symbiote, and possibly Kane will survive..."

He looked up, an idea crossing his mind.

"Unless...we train the dire wolf."

The calm leader cocked his head.

"The one Kane brought in? How is he strong enough to beat that unholy owl?"

The main leader began to stand up.

"His rage alone is stronger than the mouse's. While we couldn't control the Mouse, if we control the dire wolf..We can create something stronger."

The erratic leader chuckled from the background.

"Hehe, I kinda doubt that. Wolf boy may have blood on his hands...But he isn't a paranormal bot. He's a newtype."

The main leader gave a laugh.

"Oh, you see, dear comrade," He gave a sly smirk. "Our studies shown even a simple newtype can hold unlimited potential. We already broke his mind...we have him under our control. And we know his past...All we have to do...is train that."

As he began to snap his fingers, Kane, currently finishing up his report, looked up.

"So Symbiote here killed of the mouse and...Oh...Hold on...I have to speak to our three lords."

He began a mock bow, before the Phantom Mafia began to discuss what they learnt.

"So wait..." Caramel started. "This Zen guy overpowered SM?"

Wraith chuckled.

"I gotta say, this First Gear business sounds ridiculous, right Shadow?"

The lion nodded.

"Hmm. No newtype has the power to beat a paranormal bot."

Annika began to pout.

"I'm just ticked that this guys stealing my motif! I mean, he wields a staff and uses electricity! Copy Cat!"

Xaiver let out a small chuckle.

"Don't you mean, _Copy-Owl?_ "

He chuckled nervously as everyone glared at him, before Caramel unceremoniously burnt him with an inferno of fire.

Meanwhile, Kane nodded to his leader's plans.

"So...I train the wolf?"

The main leader nodded.

"Think of him as a...more feral version of Annika and Wraith."

Kane let out a sly chuckle.

"Haha, honestly, you always give me the wolves boss. I want some horses or something."

The erratic leader laughed hysterically as his brother sighed.

"Why am I related to him..."

The main leader gave a small chuckle.

"Just go and make him the perfect warrior. We need someone to counter the owl."

Kane nodded as he went towards the pit where Dirk was kept.

" _...Destroy...Destroy...Exo...Kill...Goody...Two-Shoes..."_

Kane sighed as he walked to the pit, where Dirk, chained and covered in wounds, was muttering to himself.

"Dirk."

The dire wolf growled.

"The hell do you want? Can't you see I have a killing spree to-"

He gasped as he felt his chains break, Kane giving him a smile.

"Plan?" Kane finished. "Don't worry Dirk. You finally have become something of value to us..."

Dirk chuckled,standing up for the first time in months.

"What's the catch, Cane Man?"

Kane chuckled as he pulled out Dirk's knives from their spot on the wall

"Simple. If you train and let us mold you into our perfect little soldier, I'll give you your knives back. If you kill everyone at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, side from your loves ones,of course...We will let you and your...family live in peace."

Dirk, intent on killing Exo, chuckled.

"Easy! Got it bo-"

Kane raised his hand with a chuckle as he held out a bottle of a red and orange liquid.

"You start by getting coated in this. You're powers have long been de-active...untouched..unmolded. This will bring out your best."

Dirk laughed as he was coated in the chemical, his arms beginning to burn.

"Oh...OH YES!"

He laughed as his arms caught on fire, Kane chuckling as he pointed at the wolf.

"Lets see you survive this!"

5 Shadow Mutts charged from the darkness towards Dirk, the dire wolf laughing.

"HAHAHAHAH! I FEEL...SO..ALIVEEEE!"

He laughed as he pointed his arms at the group, an inferno of fire heading towards the shadows as they screamed, their inner mechanics burning as they melted in a pile of black tar.

Kane gave a small chuckle.

" _Very good for a test run...Let us now unleash your inner spirit...Your Warrior...Incarnate."_

* * *

 _A/N: Oh boy. It seems Dirk is back, and he's pretty happy...about murder that is. What does this say for our heroes? What will happen to Dirk? And most importantly...Do you like this chapter? ;3 And if you did, please review,favorite and follow! ALSO! Check out Undertale: Sea of Stories! ALSO AGAIN! This will be the only OTN update this week, as I finally have a short break from work, and I'm sure as hell going to relax during it. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	17. Chapter 14: The Reaper Rises

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back with OTN! WHOOO! First, sorry for the lack of updates. Undertale stories and stuff. If you're a fan of that, check it out. ;3 Welp, lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was a week after the SM Incident for the Fazbear Crew. With the bots sworn to silence, ad the original four, the Puppet and Jeremy still out of commission, the Diner had no choice but to close for the time-being.

Currently, Mark was temporarily acting as the Security Guard...while a certain bot chuckled behind.

"Oho!" Said Wilfred Warfstache, the bear twirling his mustache. "Isn't it fun to be here, Mark?"

The human gave a groan.

'No...No it isn't!" Mark was obviously tired, wanting to sit down and relax rather than watching these odd bots.

However, unknown to the man, were the bots,watching him

"So..Jeremy told him, right?" Bootleg said, stretching in the darkness.

Zen nodded.

"Of course. From what I heard, when we got that phone call from him, that Mark and Wilfred fought the Phantom Mafia the day of..that attack."

The two shivered, vividly remembering the day Zen woke up to defeat a group of unknown bots who attacked the Diner.

Bootleg, wanting to change the situation,chuckled.

"Anyway...You've been doing good with your piano lessons."

Zen chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly,

"You think?"

As Bootleg gave a happy nod, she smiled.

"Well, it should make sense, you were programed it, after all!"

Zen gave a nervous chuckle, as he pondered his choices.

 _I still haven't told anyone besides Jeremy the truth...Should I tell her? She is my...Girlfriend,after all...I think._

Indeed, after Bootleg's declaration of love for Zen during the SM Event, the Diner has been frequently poking fun at the couple..Although for the most part, Exo and Mangle still got more attention.

As Zen went into another of his long, pondering moments, Bootleg clapped her hands, shaking the owl from his state.

"GAH!" Zen said, falling over.

Mark, not noticing the two bots, jumped up, shocked by the sound of falling metal.

"Oof...my god you guys...Stop that!" Mark said, tiredly.

"I'm too tired for this wacky stu-"

Moments after, Mark fell asleep, leaving Wilfred the opportunity to run around and annoy the bots...Well, mainly BB.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zen and Bootleg chuckled as they heard BB shout, the sounds of Wilfred throwing the round child-like bot up and down filling the hallway.

However...They were not the center of attention for today.

Rather, sitting in one of the party rooms, were two other bots, one hanging on the walls.

Exo and Mangle were currently relaxing, the coyote worried about something.

"Hmmmm..." Exo hummed, observing his knife.

Mangle swung over to him, curious.

"What's the m-matter, Exo?"

The Coyote Explorer sighed.

"Its the Four...and the Puppet. I'm worried about this whole thing..."

He put his head in his hands, nervous.

"I mean...I'm so powerless. I couldn't stop that bot attack, I couldn't stop SM,and I can't figure out whats causing them to deactivate like that!"

As Exo stressed out, Mangle gave him a pat on the back.

"It'll be f-fine...We can figure this thing out-"

Exo grunted.

"I...I just don't know. Most of the time, we all had to be saved by Zen..He's stronger than me..Thats for sure...Maybe I'm not cut out to be the lea-."

The coyote gasped as Mangle gave him a hug.

"Don't get f-f-frustrated over it. You're a great leader. While Z-Zen may be strong, he doesn't have the s-skills it takes to be a leader...not like you. You're brave, strong, thoughtful..Everything a g-good leader needs. Who cares if you don't have some flashy p-powers! You're the one who calls the shots, who can plan out what to do!"

Exo gave a sad smile.

"Thanks...Moxy."

Mangle, despite not being a fan of her old name, gave a smile as Exo got up.

"We are you going, Mister?" Mangle said, giving a sneaky grin.

Exo gave a smile back.

"I'm going out to walk around the Forest for a bit. I need some...Exploring."

Mangle giggled as she hopped on Exo's back, her hands wrapped around Exo's arms.

"Well, I'm g-going with ya!"

Exo chuckled as the two went out, Exo giving a nod to Torpedo as they left the Diner...

* * *

It was miday before the duo sat near a small tree, chuckling.

"Having fun yet?" Exo smirked.

Mangle gave a giggle as she began to climb onto the tree.

"Y-Y-Yep!"

The sun was shining upon the two bots.

Despite their somewhat dusty appearances, the sun shone upon their plastic and metal alloy covering..Before a sudden crack startled the two.

Exo stood up, listening closely as he heard another sharp _crack._

He turned towards the source of the noise, throwing a rock towards it as he swore he heard a metallic ping.

As the two stood in a cautious silence, Mangle gasped.

"O-O-Oh my..."

The two watched in horror as a few trees burst into flames...as a figure walked out.

Wearing only a black a red cloak, a rusty, silver, skull-like faceplate covering the bot's face-for only a bot could wield such power-as two red eyes glared from the black visor.

" _Blood stained knives and cries filled with agony.."_ The bot cackled, its dark voice almost song-like.

" _Bright flames of fire, and a death causing tragedy..."_

Exo and Mangle backed up, the latter hopping on Exo's back as the bot stepped closer and closer..

" _Dead Filthy Bots, tied all up in strings..."_

And as the figure stopped, flames trailing him as he took out a steel, red scythe.

" _These are a few of my favorite things.."_

He looked up, staring at Exo.

" _Hello...Exo.."_

The figure laughed as the duo watched in shock.

"Who..Who are you?" Exo said, in shock.

The hooded figure only laughed.

"You see, my dear friend...I am the ghost of your past...The friend you forgotten..The one who will tear all of you, limb by limb,in the name of the Phantom Mafia."

" _I am..."_ He said with a cackle. " _Reaper."_

Exo took out his knife, looking at Reaper bravely as he pointed his weapon towards the bot.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but leave me and my family alone...Or else.."

"Or else?" Reaper mocked. "You stand no chance against me!"

Exo gave a small smirk.

"I'll try...Mangle!"

The bot looked up, startled.

"I need you to get away from here as far as possible!" Exo said, worried for his lover.

As Mangle shook her head, Reaper laughed.

"How cute! The two lovers want to die together!"

He held up his scythe, cackling.

" _That can be arranged."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so...We meet Reaper, a fun character to write! Who he is...Thats up to you to find out. ;3 Anyway, next chapter, its time for a massive fight chapter, as well as a few moments with Shady and Silvia. If you liked this chapter, Review, Favorite, Follow, and check out my undertale stuff! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	18. Chapter 15: Dual in the Rain

_A/N: So folks, it's time for a Late Night Fight Chapter for OTN. Similar, to the SM vs Zen one, this one will be mainly fighting, but a bit shorter. If this is late, sorry. I had a busy day. ;3 Also, congrats to Allergy for being the 100th review! ou get a special reward!Anyway, enjoy the chapter...you fools. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was a sunny day upon the Town of Primidore. It was midday, a small storm about to arrive, and all its citizens, both humans and bots, were relaxing...except for three figures deep within the forest.

Near a small tree was a couple, one a coyote explorer, the other a mangled vixen.

Across from them, standing before a burning mass of trees, was a cloaked bot, his scythe reflecting the flames.

Exo growled as he looked at Reaper, the bot cackling.

"Leave us be, you freak!"

Reaper chuckled as he began to walk closer.

"Tsk, Tsk." The bot laughed. "Afraid to deal with me? Or are you afraid that you and your little girlfriend are going to die, gone and ignored...like me!"

Mangle seemed to recognize this mysterious fighter, before a clap of thunder shook her from her thoughts.

Rain began to pour upon the fighters, drowning out the water as Reaper groaned.

"Oh what the hell! I didn't expect a storm today! DAMN IT!"

Exo gave a sly chuckle.

"What?" He smirked. "Give up already?"

Reaper gave a giggle beneath his mask, ecstatic.

"On the contray.. _I think I should just finish off, without my glorious flames!"_

Reaper charged at the two, as Exo and Mangle began to brace themselves.

 **Special Fight!:**

 **Exo and Mangle vs Reaper**

 **A Spectral Threat**

 **Music: Super Smash Brothers Brawl-Tetris Type A**

Exo grunted as he blocked the massive scythe, giving a pained cry to Mangle.

"Your turn, M-Mangle!"

The vixen nodded, before she began to rapidly claw Reaper's face.

The mad bot jumped back, a scratch on his mask as he chuckled.

"You're lucky the rain is here to save you, Explorer!"

Exo gasped for a bit, recognition on his face.

"E-Explorer? You sound just like-"

Suddenly, Exo was kicked back, Mangle clinging onto his shoulders as Reaper grinned.

"Too easy!"

Exo gave a grunt, spitting a glob of oil as he looked over to Mangle.

"Mangle...I need you to leave! I can't have you being a possible target for him!"

"I-I can't leave you here to-" Mangle started.

"GO!"

Mangle gave a small, hesitant nod as she climbed off,attempting to climb away.

"Oh hell no!" Reaper chuckled as he threw a fire ball at Mangle.

Despite the pouring rain, the fireball lasted long enough to hit Mangle, causing her to smash into the ground.

"MOXY!" Exo shouted, shocked.

"Oh Boo fucking Hoo!" Reaper laughed. "C'mon, let's have a real fight!"

Exo turned towards Reaper, his prepared.

"You better start praying..." Exo muttered.

"For what? That I have a fun time killing you?" Reaper retorted.

At that, Exo charged, Reaper blocking the strike as he attempted to kick out the coyote's feet.

Exo snarled, jumping over the attempt before slashing at his foe.

Reaper's cloak was cut, oil bleeding from the wound as Reaper gave a growl.

"Oh you're dead, Explorer Boy!"

Reaper twirled his scythe, cutting Exo as the coyote ignored the pain.

He began to stab at the bot, Reaper trying to keep up as he blocked each attack with a strike from his scythe.

Exo finally smirked as his knife hand pierced through the defense, scratching Reaper's torso.

The bot groaned, before he jumped away.

"DAMN YOU!"

The two charged at each other, their weapons both pointed at the other as they collided.

Sparks flew off of the collision, both grunting under the pressure. Each tired to cut through the other's weapon.

Moments passed...before the sound of metal being sliced echoed through the forest.

Mange watched in shock as the victor of the battle cut past his opponent, slicing both the weapon..and the foe's face.

Exo gave a heavy sigh as he finished his attack, looking back to see Reaper give a heavy gasp, oil dripping from his wounds as his scythe's edge fell to the floor...along with half of his mask.

However...He simply laughed, holding his oil coated face.

As Exo ran to Mangle, the vixen beginning to climb away...Reaper began to grin, his back turned towards the two.

"Oh Exo, Exo, Exo.." Reaper chuckled. "Don't you know..."

He turned around, only to have Exo fall down in shock, terror filling his face.

"N-No! I-It can't be! H-How-"

" _How to greet an old friend?"_

 _It was Dirk._

 **Result: Mangle has fled the fight...Dirk is revealed.**

The rain continued to pour as Dirk gave an oil coated grin, tossing his broken Scythe to the side.

Exo gasped in shock and disbelief.

"D-Dirk? I-I haven't seen you in-"

"Months?" Dirk laughed, still wearing his tattered cloak. "Oh, buddy..Pal. I've been counting each one during my time it the Phantom Mafia..The time spent without my loved ones...The time you didn't use to save me!"

He took out his two knives, newly cleaned, as he cackled.

"Instead, you became friends with that damn owl, and some reject clone. You replaced me...for them..."

He smirked as he looked at Exo.

" _You know how that feels?!"_

Exo gave a sad nod.

"Dirk..We have been looking for you. But we've been attacked...we've been trying but you just...vanished after chasing after Purple."

Dirk laughed.

"See, that night, I was attacked by the Phantom Mafia, and captured. I spent months in a pit, tortured...until one day...I realized the truth."

He pointed at Exo, cackling.

"The Phantom Mafia, they're like me! Folks who want to fight back at the world! Make everyone pay for their crimes! And my first task... _Is to kill you."_

Exo gasped.

"Why me Dirk? You have a family here, with the diner. Why can't you come back? Forget the Mafia!"

Dirk gave a sad, mocking smile.

"Sorry, Coyote. I've made my deal. Killing you would end my troubles. I could leave, find peace with my family. So..."

He twirled his knives with a cackle, as the thunder roared.

"Lets make this quick."

 **Rival Fight:**

 **Exo vs Dirk**

 **A Dual in the Rain**

 **Music: Kingdom Hearts II Mix-Rage Awakened (Exo vs Dirk theme)**

The rain fell onto the forest, soaking the two bots.

One, a coyote who felt reluctant to fight his old friend.

The other, a wolf, happy to fight, twisting his knives.

It was a battle between rivals.

A Ill-Fated fight.

 _It was a Dual in The Rain._

The two charged, slicing their knives at each other.

Exo grunted as his arm was cut, while Dirk resisted the pain in his leg.

Oil coated the ground bellow them, mixing with the water.

Exo kicked the wolf away, before jabbing at Dirk.

The wolf snarled, before twirling the knife labeled _Shady._

He stabbed at Exo, as Exo gave a slash back.

Both groaned under the pain, oil flying everywhere.

"J-Just die!" Dirk screamed, slicing wildly at Exo, hoping to slash a major wire.

Exo gave out a cry, before he kicked Dirk's foot out.

The wolf groaned, before he threw a fire ball.

It hit Exo directly, but despite this...the two bots gave a heavy sigh.

"Y-You tired?" Exo said, gasping for air.

"N-No...y-you?" Dirk grunted.

The two stared each other down...before Dirk gave a chuckle.

"Hey..I'm bored. We aren't getting...anywhere with this..."

Exo gasped as Dirk walked away, chuckling.

" _See ya."_ Dirk said, giving a mocking salute.

 **Result: Dirk has Fled...Stalemate.**

Exo chuckled, watching Dirk go as he began the long trek back.

"Damn...This will be...a helluva...story.." Exo smiled as he deactivated...

Exo gasped as he awoke in the Diner clutching his wounds as Mangle gave him a worried smile.

"Y-Y-You ok, Exo? I found you in the f-forest, w-w-wounded after _h-he_ attacked you."

The coyote gave a grim smile.

"Y-yeah..but..."

Mangle gave a sad nod.

"Shady...Silvia...W-We have something to tell you.."

The two came in, nervous.

"Yes Exo?" Shady said. "Is this related to the fact you're so wounded?"

Exo gave a heavy, pained sigh.

" _The truth is...Mangle and I...we found Dirk...and he's joined the Phantom Mafia."_

* * *

 _A/N: OOO! What a twist! So, Exo fights The Reaper, with one helluva ending! What will the future tell us? If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	19. Chapter 16: Prologue into War

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN! So, for those curious on what the prize was for 100 reviews, you'll see in the next couple of chapters. However...If we make it to 200...Same prize. ;3 Also, if you think you can make a cool cover for OTN, tell me, and I might let you have the same prize! ;3 So..Lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

Shady shook her head, stepping back at this revelation. As Silvia gave a small whimper, the fox shook her head.

"No, No, No!" Shady said, looking at Exo. "Y-You can't be serious, r-right?"

Her eyes pleaded Exo, to tell her that it was just a joke.

Exo gave a heavy, anguished sigh.

"I'm sorry...but that's not the case. While Mangle and I were relaxing, Dirk found and attacked us. He demonstrated some new fire powers...and if it wasn't for the rain..we might've been killed."

Exo sadly continued.

"During the fight...he was different. Irrational, twisted. He claimed that he was right to do this, since we didn't try to look for him, and that the Phantom Mafia accepted him..unlike us-"

Shady growled.

"Maybe he was right! You didn't try to fi-"

Exo slammed his fist againt the wall, ignoring the fact that the rest of the Fazbear crew was intently listening.

"Do you actually think I didn't go out there, and try!? I did, Shady. I went out when I could, looking for him. I didn't want to tell anyone, because I didn't want you guys to get hurt, make any choices you might regret..."

Exo gave a sad chuckle as he sat back down.

"Hehe...I guess I'm the only one who actually regretted anything, huh.."

Shady looked upon the coyote, and saw, for the first time in months, that he truely did regret not finding Dirk sooner, how much it pained him.

Exo sighed as he got up.

"I'm...sorry for snapping at you...C'mon...We need to plan for a possible attack."

* * *

Far away. Dirk trudged back to the Phantom Mafia headquarters, a smirk on his face.

Kane sat up against the wall, chuckling.

"I assume it all went according to plan?"

Dirk gave a sly smile.

"Of course. He's probably freaked out, telling everyone what he saw, and to prepare."

Wraith, who walked up, patting Dirk on the back, smiled.

"Sweet. That'll give US time to train, and get ready to kick their asses!"

However, a cold, calculated chucke startled them from their thoughts.

"I'm rather...impressed, dire wolf. You have succeeded my expectations."

The calculated leader of the Phantom Mafia, sat in the shadows, his white eyes glowing in the darkness as Dirk and Wraith bowed, Kane chuckling.

"I'm surpirsed to see you without the rest of the Council, sire." Kane said mockingly.

"Indeed, _Kane._ " The leader hissed. "With our current events...The Council has decided to put me in charge of the upcoming attack. As a result...I need some..volunteers."

Dirk and Wraith looked up expectantly,as the cold leader chuckled.

"You two, of course, shall join me...Also..Kane."

The elephant bot nodded.

"I shall join you in this...crusade, master."

The Cold leader chuckled.

"Good...very good...Now, we must wait...I presume our opposition will take a week to prepare, knowing them..."

The Cold leader turned, snapping his fingers.

" _Let us use this time to prepare a strategy of our own."_

* * *

Exo and the rest of the Diner Crew sat in the main hall, all sitting near the large dining table where a map of the diner sat.

"First up.." Exo began. "We need some defense. Not all the bots here are combat ready. Mark?"

The temporary security guard nodded.

"I'll have Wilfred help out, as well as request some weapons for Scott, in case we need them."

Zen spoke up, excited.

"Hey, can you hand him this?" He gave Mark a small notebook. "I need him to make me a new staff, those expandable pole he made aren't too sturdy."

Mark nodded, before Exo continued.

"Next up, Mark, Zen, you two will have to watch the cameras when you can. Make sure every room is clear. While we shouldn't be worried, if these Phantom Mafia guys are anything like SM, we need to prepare for sudden teleportation."

"So wait.." Sean interrupted. "What do we do if they are as strong as SM?"

Exo shook his head.

"We won't have to be too worried. If they use that...scorpion bot againt us, there's the problem. However, I think it's unlikely, as that bot seems too powerful to be used as a simple siege weapon...Anyway.."

Exo clapped his hands.

"With Five bots out of commission, Zen, Bootleg, you two will guard them in the supply room. If Zen needs to come out and attack, we'll switch him with Torpedo. Also, Zen...We can't afford any massive damage, so can you try to be careful?"

Zen gave a grim chuckle.

"Hopefully, we won't need to use the First Gear."

Exo nodded.

"Alright. Sean, you're with me in Party Room A. Shady, Silvia, you're in B. Toys, you've got C, and Torpedo, Mangle and BB will cover D."

Bon Bon cocked her head.

"So, wait, why do we have to go in seperate rooms?"

Exo chuckled.

"I knew someone would ask. While there's the high chance the battle will take place around the Diner, if there's a possible power outage, or an emergency situation, we need to regroup in each room. That way,the enemy will have to seperate to attack all of us."

He then turned to Mark.

"Mark, you and Wilfred have to stay safe in the Security Office. If that or any other area gets compromised, head to the Supply Room. It's our best best in a worst case scenario-"

"Which is?" Fred said nervously.

Exo sighed.

"Complete and other destruction. Now..." He said, ignoring his previous statement.

"Mark, I need you to go and call Scott. Say it's for a possible New Years Eve scenario. Hopefully, he'll understand."

As Mark nodded, going to the nearby telephone to dial up Scott, Exo continued.

"Alrighty then. We should plan up escape routes, etc. This will take awhile, so we have to work as fast as we can in case we get attacked at random."

The diner nodded, as Exo clapped his hands.

"Alright...Break!"

* * *

A week passed after this meeting.

Luckliy for the Diner, Mark was able to convince Scott to order in some self defense weapons.

Chi gave a smirk as she held up a small baton.

"This'll do nicely."

Fred and Bon Bon inspected their own tasers as Shady sat with Silvia.

"Alright now..." Shady said to her 'daughter', both of them with their eyes closed as Silvia held a piece of metal. "Imagine this piece of junk into something useful, something powerful..."

Silvia grunted as the metal molded and twisted, slowly turning into a crossbow.

Shady smiled.

"Nice! Now, let's make some bolts for it."

Sean on the other hand watched this as he and Torpedo exchanged some blows,

"C'mon Sean!" Torpedo taunted. "Put some backbone into your punches!"

Sean grunted, as Exo silently sharped his knife, Mangle doing the same with her claws.

Meanwhile, Bootleg and Zen sat in the supply room, Bootleg stretching claws.

"So..."Bootleg said, quickly looking at the five deactive bots carefully placed near the wall. "How's the new staff?"

Zen smiled as he twirled his metallic staff, one half a light blue, the other a metallic silver as white bandages sat on the edges of the poles, carefully wrapped around.

"Perfectly balanced. Nice, light, and the perfect Colors."

As Bootleg giggled, Mark cautiously checked each camera, Wilfred standing guard, before his tablet filled with static for a brief moment.

Depsite this brief occurrence, Mark put his mouth to a microphone.

"Attention all Bots, we've got a brief moment of static. I repeat, brief moment of static. Be alert!"

* * *

Outside the diner, a shadowy group watched from afar.

Kane looked over to the cold leader, as well as Dirk, Wraith, and the numerous Shadow Mutts, before one frantically appeared next to the Cold Leader.

"Boss," It stammered. "I checked out the base and They noticed me through a camera disturbance."

The group gave a small chuckle as the Cold Leader smiled.

"Good...Good. Let them know we're coming. Let them prepare, only to be crushed..."

He pointed towards the diner, smirking.

" _Engage."_

* * *

Exo nervously went to his position before he jumped as the lights blinked out, one by one.

Sean looked at his partner nervous.

"Wait...does this mean?"

Exo gave a grim nod as he held up his knife.

" _It seems...Its begun."_

* * *

 _A/N: So folks, its time for another fun battle chapter, this time, with more characters! ;3 The next chapter might come after Christmas, so enjoy the holidays folks! Review, Favorite, and Follow if you liked this! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	20. Chapter 17: The Phantom Mafia Menace

_A/N: And So, my Siblings. It's time..Hope you had some happy holidays! By the way, thanks to AllergyRelief for cheering me on with this chapter! Go check out his newest Oneshot story! ;3 Anyway...ahem,This Chapter marks the beginning of two things..1) WUMBO WEEK! Yeah. Basically, I update stories for an entire week, with most stories having at least 2 updates. 2) After this chapter...No, even during this chapter...Things will become quite intense. Characters will die. If you can't handle it, then I'm sorry. You shouldn't have sent ocs here. The point is...This story will become what I finally want it as..So folks...Before we start, I ask you...Review. Seriously. You guys keep me going. If you don't review, you're missing out. I'm still accepting fan-art, animations and the like. So...lets go. Let the Room get chiller. Prepare yourselves...for a fight. Here we go._

* * *

The moon shone upon the town of Primidore. It was a dark night, and the only light was from the moon itself. The air in the town was...dark. Ominous. For a brief moment, all was still...until, from the forest surrounding Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, figures began to charge at the dark building.

 _And The War Began._

 **The Hidden War-The First Battle.**

 **The Fazbear Crew vs The Phantom Mafia**

 **Hell on Earth**

 **Music: Sonic Adventure-Crazy Robo/ E-101 Beta's theme (Phantom Mafia's Theme)**

The Phantom Mafia silently charged at the building, Shadow Mutts holding their knives, while the commanders and their Leader smiled.

Zen and Bootleg looked nervously around,the power out as the owl twirled his staff.

Exo and Sean sat in the party room, waiting nervously..

Exo gave a small gasp as he heard a crackle in the air, before hearing the sounds of footsteps falling on the diner's floor.

Suddenly a Shadow Mutt turned the corner, growling before Exo began to combat the bot.

The opponent's knives clashed, Exo kicking the foe down before Sean ran up to the Mutt, stabbing him.

Zen and Bootleg gasped at the sound of the conflict, before Zen turned around, quickly impaling a Shadow Mutt behind him with his staff.

Bootleg growled as she clawed at another mutt, looking over at the five comatose bots.

Silvia held her crossbow, quickly moving her head from the hall to shoot at a group of Shadow Mutts across from them. The fox-wolf hybrid saw Torpedo quickly grab one of the Mutts slamming into the ground.

Exo continued to slash at the group as more Shadow Mutts began to flood into the hallway.

As he decapitated one bot, purple smoke arose from the body, before the bot disappered in a mass of the substance.

Sean saw this as well, continuing to hack at the foes.

"What the hell are these things?"

Exo gave a grim shrug as he kicked another Mutt away.

The Toys struggled to keep the Mutts away, Chi bashing the bots repeatedly while Fred and Bon fired their tasers at the bots.

Surprisingly, the weapons worked in keeping the group away.

Shady took out her cutlass, grunting as she continued to hack and slash the crowd as Silvia covered her with her crossbow.

"Keep it up!" Exo screamed from his section, hoping to reach the others admist the chaos.

Zen and Bootleg continued to push back the Mutts from the supply room, a stream of purple smoke surrounding the area.

"How many did you get?" Zen jokingly said, trying to keep the duo's spirits up.

Bootleg chuckled as she kicked away a Mutt.

"Forty-Nine" She quickly slashed at a Mutt, who proceed to disappear in a ball of smoke. "Make that Fifty!"

Zen gave a hearty chuckle as he knocked a Mutt down, before impaling the bot.

"I've only got Thirty Nine! I gotta catch up!"

The Fazbear crew continued to try and repel the Mafia, and did so with great success.

The Commanders looked at the battle from a spot near the diner as Wraith groaned.

"Is it time now, Boss?"

The Cold Leader of The Phantom Mafia nodded as he stepped into the moonlight, a purple, blackish hat glowing in the darkness.

" _Indeed."_

Exo continued to slash at the Mutts, before grunting at a sudden push.

The Coyote barreled back into his room as Sean watched this, looking at the chuckling assailant.

" 'Sup." Wraith laughed, before he began to jab at Sean with his claws.

Torpedo punched another Mutt, watching as Mangle protected the cowering BB.

"Is everyone all-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a spray of an ornage liquid to the face as Torpedo fell back, grunting.

Kane chuckled as he walked in the room with a group of Mutts.

"Good evening, everyone." The elephant cackled.

As Zen and Bootleg continued to push back the Mutts, a sudden bolt of purple energy came flying towards the five comatose bots.

Zen grunted as he held up his staff, batting it away.

A slow, mocking clap was heard as the Mutts began to clear a path.

"Impressive...Very Impressive."

The duo watched as the Cold Leader of the Phantom Mafia walked in, smirking.

The bot was shockingly similar to Freddy, being nearly the same bot. However, the leader was a dark purple, with bright white eyes, a small smile, and a lance in hand.

"F-Freddy?" Bootleg stammered.

The Leader shook his head with a smirk.

"No no no. I have a few names. Shadow Freddy, Purple Freddy. But I assure you...I'm not _Freddy."_ The bot spat out that last word with disgust.

"Call me...Tenebris. It's Latin...for Dark."

Zen cocked his head as Tenebris continued.

"I am one of the Three Leaders of the Phantom Mafia. I am the cold, calculated leader who plans and executes everything to perfection..."

The Shadow Creature looked at the duo.

"Such as your deaths."

Tenebris threw another bolt of darkness at the two, Zen twirling his staff to stop it as Bootleg charged in, clawing the Bear.

Tenebris dodged each slash as he kicked the vixen away, before knocking her back with his Lance.

He teleported behind them, near the comostose five, before slamming his Lance onto the floor.

Dark energy seemed to flow into the bots before Tenebris began to once again attack Zen and Bootleg.

Meanwhile, Wraith blocked both Sean and Exo, before going back to the Mutts.

"Get them. I'll go...play with the Toys."

Wraith gave a sinister cackle as the wolf vanished in the crowd, leaving Exo and Sean to fight the mutts.

Meanwhile, in the Security office, Wilfred and Mark struggled to keep the bots away as they stood ontop of the desk.

"HAH!" Wilfred shouted as he threw another moustache.

Mark gave a groan as a Mutt clawed at his feet, before he bashed its head in with a club.

Torpedo continued to try and punch at Kane. Already the elephants escorting Mutts were destroyed, but it didn't stop Kane from attacking the Fazbear bot.

"C'mon, try a bit harder." Kane taunted as he evaded another punch, before knocking the Shark Back with his cane.

Suddenly, Kane gave a small gasp of pain as he felt Mangle's claws rip up the back of his coat.

Meanwhile...Silvia and Shady continued to push back the Mutts, before a figure walked in.

He was hooded, his face unseen as he looked at the two.

"So...You're still here."

 **Battle Intermission**

 **Current Status: The Diner is struggling to fight the Mafia's Main soldiers.**

Silvia glared at the bot.

"Who are you?! And what the hell are you doing, attacking our home!?"

The bot looked at the two, pain and shock in his eyes.

"C'mon you two...Don't you know m-"

Silvia growled.

"All I know is that you're a sick twisted freak!"

Silvia charged at the bot, firing a single crossbow bolt.

In a few moments, the figure grabbed Silvia by her neck, his hood torn off by the Crossbow bolt.

Silvia gasped as she saw her assailant's face.

"F-Father?"

Indeed, Dirk held her, a sad, disappointed look on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you, Silvia...Shady. Not recognizing your own father..."

His eyes began to glow a violent red

" _Shame on you."_

Dirk began to ramble, his grip on Silvia tightening as Shady watched in horror.

"Or maybe...Maybe you did know who I was...And Exo told you _lies!"_

He ignored both Shady and Silvia's pleads to let her go.

"As a father...It's my job to punish..."

He watched as Silvia's eye widened, his own hands beginning to glow red.

" _Naughty Children."_

In a quick, violent motion, Silvia gave a quick scream as Dirk's fire enveloped her. The wolf continued to hold Silvia as his body began to radiate flames, which soon began to spread around the room.

As Shady began to cry, Dirk growled, throwing a knife.

Shady began to scream as she was pinned to the wall by the knife of her lover...the Knife labeled _Shady._

Silvia began to desperately grab at Dirk, begging him to put of the fire.

"P-Please! Please father!"

Dirk watched as the bot's plastic covering, her clothes, even her endo-skeleton began to melt.

And with a small whisper, he took out his second knife..the one labelled _Silvia._

 _"I always loved you."_

 _And with a flourish of his knife, he stabbed Silvia in her core, as his own daughter gave a final cry._

Shady gave out a heartbreaking scream as Dirk threw the body of Silvia on the ground, before putting his hood up, removing the knife from Silvia's body.

" _Why? Why,why WHY!? How could you betray your family like this!?"_

Dirk slowly walked towards Shady, fire surrounding him as he twirled his oil-stained knife.

" _Please my love! Answer me!"_ Shady screamed.

During this, Sean continued to slash at the crowd, trying to look at his love across from gave a cry of anguish as he saw Dirk come closer and closer to Shady, the body of Silvia next to him.

As Exo came close to the bot,watching this with a horrified expression...Sean snapped.

He gave a mighty roar as he suddenly _teleported_ around the crowd, hacking and slashing a clear path towards his deceased love as Exo followed gasping.

" _Teleportation..."_ He thought..." _Does this mean...He's not a Newtype? Has he been hiding this secret this entire time?!"_

However, Exo didn't dwell to much on this as he followed.

As Dirk began to silently slash at Shady, he as suddenly pushed away by Sean, who gave out another roar.

"You...YOU DAMN FILTHY TRAITOR!"

He began to teleport around Dirk, who grabbed his second knife from Shady's shoulder as Exo came up,begging to join in the fray.

Dirk saw this and growled.

"EXOOOOOOOOO!"

The two bots charged at each other, before Sean suddenly ran in, as a sudden white light enveloped the room.

Shady watched as she saw the three bots disappear, moaning as she simply continued to lie on the wall, crying...

The rest of the Crew wasn't fairing to well either. Zen and Bootleg both panted as they struggled to fight off the ever-calculating Tenebris.

Torpedo and Mangle both attempted to fight back as Kane fought them effortlessly, BB cowering in the corner.

The Toys gave out cries of pain as Wraith slashed at their backs, Bon Bon trying her best to evade the swift attacks...

Wilfred and Mark both panted as they tried to beat back the ever growing hoarde of Shadow Mutts...

 _It was Hell._

* * *

Far from the Diner, sat a large trash heap. No workers patrolled the area as the moonlight shone on the massive Junk-Yard,trash and broken objects scattered around the area.

With a sudden crackle in the air, Sean, Exo, and Dirk all suddenly appeared on one of the larger trash hills, rolling down as Dirk suddenly jumped up, his fire already melting some trash.

Exo and Sean groaned as they got up, before Exo gave a sigh.

"Sean..." He turned towards the snow wolf. "Go...Protect the diner for me...I'll handle him."

Sean gave a cry of protest.

"But...that bastard killed Silvia!" Oily tears coated his eyes as Exo turned towards Dirk.

"Its me he wants...They need you, Sean...I may not survive this. I...I trust you to lead everyone. To protect them. One day...We might be able to make Silvia once more..."

He sighed.

"I don't know...I don't know...Please...Go...Let me end this...Please."

Sean sat there...and with a reluctant nod, he teleported away.

Exo looked at the cackling Dirk.

"Oh, how Tragic you are! Poor, Poor Exo! Look at me!"

Dirk gave a smirk.

"It'll even be more tragic when you DIE!"

Exo gave a small chuckle.

"The tragedy is you..Dirk. You killed your daughter, remember?...You filthy bastard."

At that, Dirk gave a roar, fire surrounding him as he fire spread around the heap, melting the plastic and creating odd, lava like rivers. The wolf growled as he held his knives.

Exo sighed as he readied himself. The coyote prepared his own, metal hand knife as he looked at his foe.

 _It was the Battle to Decide their Fates._

 **Rival Fight:**

 **Exo the Coyote vs Dirk the Corrrupted Dire Wolf**

 **A Clash of Former Friends**

 **Music: Megaman X5-X vs Zero (The true Exo vs Dirk theme.)**

Exo blocked a sudden burst of fire as Dirk slowly walked towards him, throwing more fireballs at the coyote.

Exo grunted under the pressure as he pushed forward, this time evading the fireballs.

Dirk grunted as he began to jab at Exo, oil spilling onto the floor before Exo punched the bot.

However, Exo began to give out a cry of pain as his hand suddenly burst into flames.

Dirk gave a chuckle as he pushed Exo into the ground.

"Ah, The Common Bot Oil. Very...Very Flammable."

Exo grunted as he put the flame out, before the two gasped.

The land beneath them began to shift as the trash began to pull towards a massive hole.

"Oh!" Dirk smiled as he saw the glow of a massive fire. "An Incinerator! Nice!"

Exo and Dirk continued to slash each other, before Exo kicked Dirk away.

The wolf grunted as he rolled for a bit, before jumping onto another small mass of trash.

The lava like streams from Dirk's fires began to seperate masses, flowing into the massive pit.

As Exo jumped over the stream to reach Exo, a small drop of oil managed to fall into the stream.

A massive shower of flames followed Exo as the two continued to fight.

Dirk gave a grunt as he felt Exo's blade stab into his arm.

The coyote gave a shout as he pulled the blade up, allowing it to make a massive cut in his rival's arm.

Dirk screamed, a barely holding onto the knife labeled _Shady_ as he continued to slash at Exo, firing coating his blades.

Exo grunted as he once again put the fire out, before grabbing a piece of metal and launching it at the wolf.

Dirk batted it away, giving Exo enough time to tackle Dirk, sending the wolf into the stream.

Dirk gave out a cry of pain as he felt part of his right leg burn, before he quicly pulled it out. What was left was a smoldering, barely functioning mess as Dirk surrounded himself with a tornado of fire.

The air surrounding the junkyard was now a deep red, sparks flying up as the town awoke to hear the flames.

Fire-trucks began to pull in, futilely attempting to put out the fire.

Smoke surrounded the air as Dirk and Exo continued to clash. Exo was already caught in the fire tornado, but he resisted the pain as he slashed at the wolf.

A news helicopter came, shinning a spotlight on the two bots.

The duo seemed to ignore it as Exo pushed off of Dirk, landing on a solid hill that refused to move in the flow of the trash. Dirk watch him growling.

Exo began to shout, spreading his arms as his knife dripped oil.

"Its over Dirk! I have the high-ground!"

Dirk simply growled as he pointed one of his flaming knifes at Exo, the words on it burnt off.

"You underestimate my power!"

Exo looked at the ready Dirk, panting.

"Don't try it."

Diirk gave a roar as he leaped towards Exo,screaming.

Exo swung his knife...

Oil flew everywhere as a black, charred arm and both of the bot's legs rolled down the hill...along with the screaming Dirk.

Exo watched as Dirk gave a cry of pain as he attempted to crawl towards the coyote.

Exo put his knife down, the spotlight still on him as oily tears coated his eyes.

"You were my original successor!" Exo screamed. "The one who would lead the Crew, not destroy it!"

Exo paced around, looking down at the panting Dirk as the coyote continued.

"Bring happiness to the Diner! Not leave it in charred pieces!"

Exo began to walk away from the crawling Dirk, looking at one of the now oil-stained knife, the words _Silvia_ barely seen. Exo lookd at the other one, a charred, crooked mess as he also grabbed it.

Diirk began to scream, panting, his voicebox an unintelligible mess.

"I-I hate you!"

Exo looked back...anguish covering his face.

"You were my best friend, Dirk...I trusted you."

Dirk gave out another scream as the flames from the liquid fire began to burn him, his metal melting.

Exo shed a small tear as he turned away, leaving the corrupted Dirk to burn.

Only then did he see the spotlight of the helicopter as he began to flee, the news chopper quickly following.

 **Battle Result: Dirk is left for dead.**

At the diner, as Kane bat away the enemy bots, he suddenly looked up.

"So he lost..." Kane muttered as he began to walk away.

As Terebis threw more volleys of energy at Zen and Bootleg, nearly hitting the comostose bots, Kane limped up.

"Sire...He lost."

Terebis looked at him, disgust in his eyes.

"Retrivie him...Phantom Mafia!"He called out.

Suddenly, Wraith stopped slashing at the toys as he looked up, grunting.

"Damn it...He failed us."

In an instant, the Shadow Mutts and the rest of the Phantom Mafia began to disappear in a sharp crackle of dark energy.

Zen began to pant, watching as Sean walked up.

"Sean, what the hell happened?!" He shouted. "Where's Exo?!"

Sean looked at the floor, nervous.

"He...He went after Dirk...Junkyard...D-Dirk...killed...Silvia..."

And with that, Sean collapsed, Bootleg quickly catching the bot, as Zen began to walk around the diner.

He saw Torpedo grunt, covered in an orange substance as he helped Mangle and BB up. The Toys all panted, covered in scratches. Mark, his arms bloody, sat down, shaking as Wilfred patted him.

However...sitting alone, crying over a burnt endo-skeleton...was Shady.

Zen shed a tear as he began to walk towards the mourning bot, before the sounds of the front door opening startled him.

Exo limped in, Dirk's knives in his hands, his body covered in scratches, oil, and his entire body, burnt as he sat down...followed by a group of humans, most of them holding cameras.

Mr. Fazbear, Scott, and Viole all walked in as Zen gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the burning junkyard, as the firefighters began to finally quench the fires on the borders of the trash heap...Dirk sat, grunting and groaning. His fur was burnt off, his now melted endo-skeleton revealed as all that was left was his somewhat burnt wolf head.

He looked up to a crunching noise as he saw Kane, Tenebris and a group of Shadow Mutts approach him.

As Dirk began to deactivate, he heard the group mumble a few words.

Kane watched the Mutts pick up and teleport the nearly destoryed Dirk away as Tenebris sighed.

"Can you rebuild him?"

Kane gave a nod, before cocking his eyebrows.

"Boss...Despite our...early retreat...did we succeed in the mission?"

Tenrbis smiled.

"Indeed...everything has worked out perfectly."

* * *

Most of the bots sat in the main room, the Fazbear staff sitting with them as News Reporters circled the group.

"Why is the Diner so destoryed?"

"Why was Exo seen fighting the missing Dirk bot?"

"Why is the Silvia model missing?"

The reporters pressured the bots before Mr. Fazbear began to shout.

"ENOUGH!" He looked at the bots, furious.

"Now, you will tell me what the hell hs been going on the past few days, or I will scrap ALL of you!"

Exo gave a sad nod.

" _I'll...I'll tell you all...What truely has been happening..."_

* * *

Far away, in the Phantom Mafia Warehouse, Kane sat in one of the many sub-rooms, ignoring the cheers of the group in the main room.

He looked at the deactive Dirk, who lied on a steel table of sorts. A Mutt sat nearby, raising the table up to begin applying several robotic parts.

Kane looked over at a rather large metal sword of sorts. It was a fiery purple katana of sorts. Bandages covered the hilt as a purple aura surrounded it,particles flying off it.

He looked back at Dirk, before whistling.

Already, the bot has several new parts. His missing outer shell was replaced with a sleek, black metal, with pruple orbs all over the place. The bot's limbs were remade with same material, know in an almost armor like fashion. Dirk's hands were now sleek, metallic, almost skeleton-like hands. A black cape sat under the bot, a rather large logo of a purple, firey skull. Dirk's face was still rather ruined, however, the right, burnt sighed was replaced with sleek, black metal, a purple eye to replace his other one.

Dirk began to slowly open his eyes as the Mutt put on a black, purple, skull like mask on the barely alive bot.

Kane watched as Dirk began to mumble, his voice now taking a dark, deep, metallic tone.

"Where..." Dirk stammered. "Where is...my family?"

Kane gave a a mocking smile.

"You killed your daughter...and your wife is disgusted with you...Exo has beaten you. Your rage and power has become a mighty weapon.

"S-Silvia...is...is dead?" Dirk stammered.

"Indeed...Don't you remember?" Kane chuckled.

Dirk began to groan as he got up, grunting. The room shook as he shot purple flames out, hitting the nearby mutt.

As the room began to fall into shambles, Dirk began to fall onto his knees, starring up into the heavens.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Kane watched this, and with a smile, patted the bot on the back.

" _Let the hate flow through you...let it drive you to achieve your goal...to Destory Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

* * *

 _A/N; And yes, this part's inspiration was Star Wars. Deal with it. And so...the war begins. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Welp I'm out, and see you later this Week! Byez!_


	21. Chapter 18: The Truth

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! As promised...A second update this week! ;3 We might get a third if we're lucky! ;3 Anyway, glad you guys liked the last chapter! We've got a bit of a slower, but still important chapter today. Lets head right into it. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

As the moon shone upon Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, police cars and news reporters everywhere...the weary Exo began the tale.

"As you all know..there was the first attack, a few moths ago,around New Year's Eve. We were attacked by a group of unknown bots.." He looked over at the camera of one of the reporters, before sighing.

"Despite what you think...they weren't robbers. They were assassains. They wanted to kill the Diner, making sure that no humans were there..they wanted just us. If if wasn't for the timely intervention of Zen, all of us, including Bootleg here, would be scrapped."

One reporter spoke up.

"So where did the owl bot come from anyway, as well as the bootleg model?"

Exo growled.

"They have names...Zen and Bootleg. Zen came from a third party producer. We don't know much about why he was made, but he's on par with high class bots like us and the Big Bob's Cafe guys...maybe even stronger. He was injured during a misunderstanding with...Dirk and deactivated. However, he had full access over the Camera system for The six months he was down-"

"So," Another Reporter interupted. "He was the murders? Why couldn't he do anything about it? Is he with the killer Purple?"

Zen grunted as the cameras turned on him, before Exo shooed them off.

"No No No! He was deactive. He couldn't move. I know he would help or back then if he could. Speaking of the Purple Incident, Dirk went missing chasing after him...Anyway, Bootleg was a..copy model made by some guy in his basement. She broke out, came here and fixed up Zen."

He continued as he began to wipe the oil off his face.

"Continuing, during that attack, Zen woke up and..well, scrapped the attackers. He used well...Zen? Can you show them?"

Zen nodded as he backed away, before snapping his fingers. Sparks appeared as the crowd gasp.

Exo sighed.

"He used his..electricity to ward off the attackers. After that, we accepted both Zen and Bootleg in. We couldn't pinpoint who the attackers were, but we know they weren't related to the following attacks. Also, Mark. You have some information as well."

Mark coughed, adjusting his collar.

"Well, while checking out the place after I heard the ruckus, my bot, Wilfred, and I met two bots, one being some Lynx called Linca, and the other, a creature called Suicide Mouse-"

* * *

In the old Diner, the spirit of SM and Linca watched the live broadcast, parts littered around the TV.

"So...it's our part." SM sighed. "The world knows we were involved know..."

Linca nodded.

"Its fine. They won't check here, and even if so, those Fazbear bozos would explain everything."

* * *

Mark continued.

"-And the four of us were attacked by a rather powerful group of bots that SM, Suicide Mouse, identified as 'The Phantom Mafia' ".

As the reporters began to scream out questions, Scott raised his eyebrow.

"Phantom Mafia? The hell is that?"

Exo sighed.

"We'll get to that. After a few months or so, we were attacked once more, this time by SM and Linca. I...have met with SM before, and at first trusted him-"

A reporter scratched his head, confused.

"What makes this 'SM' and these 'Phantom Mafia' animatronics so 'strong.' "

Exo growled.

"Please, let me continue. Anyway..It seemed that SM was targeting Zen for an unknown reason and attacked...I...I don't really remember the rest. Zen, you were there. Can you explain?"

The owl nodded.

"Got it boss...SM used a...pulse of sorts to knock all the regular built bots like Freddy into a semi-deactive state. Only myself, Bootleg, Sean,Torpedo Shady, Mangle and..." He seemed hesitant to say the last name. "..Silvia..were fine. This was mainly due to our...unorthodox endoskeleton structures."

He continued.

"While Mangle watched over everyone else, the rest of us fought SM and Linca...It was difficult. Linca used an assortment of fire arms and SM...well...I can't really explain it. It's...like magic I guess."

Viole, ever so skeptical, sighed.

"Magic. You can't be serious. These bots are defective."

Zen gave a small growl, before continuing.

"Anyway...SM used this...magic to subdue us. Since he targeted only me,he basically captured the rest, including the security guard Jeremy, in a bunch of orbs of sorts, sapping their energy."

Zen winced, remembering the battle.

"It...it as rough. He turned into some kind of..twisted form, calling himself Nightmare Mouse. He flew, he threw dark fireballs, teleported...it wasn't any sort of science. It was just pure...spirit."

As everyone looked at him, confused, Zen sighed.

"When it was about to end, something inside my systems activated, resonating with everyone being captured. It activated the...First Gear. It's a self defense system that covers my body with electric, and increases my speed, strength, etc. It allowed me to create an...electric drill of sorts. I was able to free everyone and beat SM after a massive clash-"

The reporters gasped, realizing the bright light around that time must have been from that battle.

One reporter spoke up, shocked.

"This can't possibly be allowed! Bots cannot have so much power! They have to be controlled!"

However, Fredrick Fazbear coughed.

"This is my establishment, gentlemen. I can force you out if I must. These bots are under my protection, after all."

Zen continued, giving a smile to Mr. Fazbear.

"After the fight, we discovered that SM was under the control of a member of the Phantom Mafia, who soon appeared to quickly destoryed the wounded attacker. The Phantom Mafia introduced themselves, and one of their three, unknown leaders did something to the original four and the Puppet which caused them to deactivate. They showcased their abilities of teleportation and shadow manipulation before disappearing. "

* * *

At Big Bob's Cafe, the group watched in shock.

"I...I ant believe it..." London said, nervous.

Katie gave a shake of her head.

"I can't believe this...There were other bots that wanted to attack the Fazbear guys..."

Marcus stood up, shaking.

"Guys, we can't continue to try and hurt these guys! We should just go and help them!"

"Are you kidding me?!" The group turned to see Big Bob, Trimmer and Jack all scowl.

The cat grunted, surprisingly angry.

"The entire point of this place was to destory the Diner! We can't just give up no-"

"Stop it."

The group gasped as they saw Robert Calamite, the owner himself, sigh.

"I realize now that the Diner is not to blame. We have to unite against a common goal, and defeat the Phantom Mafia."

"But sir!" Trimmer grunted. "This goes against everything you told us! _They_ killed your s-"

Robert sighed.

"Maybe...Maybe not. But that's in the past. I can't change that. Marcus, Randy. Come with me...I have something to say."

The two bots followed as Big Bob watched, rage in his eyes...

* * *

Exo nodded, allowing Zen to sit down and relax.

"Thank you Zen. Continuing, after that incident, we decided to prepare for a future attack. While Mangle and I were walking through the forest, relaxing, we were attacked by a mysterious member of the Phantom Mafia. We found out it was Dirk...He was furious, mad with power and wanted revenge for not finding him...I think the Mafia kidnapped and brainwashed him, somehow. The two of us barely survived. "

Shady was heard sniffling as the rest of the Fazbear crew comforted her.

Exo gave a sad sigh.

"After that..we prepared for a possible attack.."

Torpedo grunted.

"But it wasn't enough."

Bootleg gave a nod.

"Yeah...Zen and I fought with one of the three leaders, a purple Freddy looking guy called Tenebris."

Mr Fazbear raised his eyebrows at the words 'purple Freddy' as Exo continued.

"The battle was chaos. The Phantom Mafia has an almost infinite attack force, powerful commanders...and...Dirk."

Sean and Shady both sobbed as Exo looked down at the ground.

"The Dire Wolf was mad with power...he couldn't see past his rage that he was hurting his family..and killed Silvia."

Gasps went through the crowd as Exo continued.

"I attacked Dirk and he...teleported me." He said hesitantly, trying make sure Sean didn't get involved.

"We fought in the local Trash Heap,and he used his new...fire abilities to burn the place. However...as you all probably saw...I defeated him. He must be dead by now..I hope. I'm truely sorry for all the damage done...and I would repay it if I could."

The reporters soon turned to the shocked Fredrick.

"If he can't pay it?" One reported accused. "Will you?"

"I-I-I-" Fredrick stuttered.

"I will."

Gasp went through the crowd as all cameras turned to the entrance, where Robert, along with Marcus and Randy, entered.

"R-Robert!" Fredrick gasped.

"Hello Fredrick...I'm sorry for the...hostilities between us the last few years. With this common threat appearing, I will...assist."

Robert walked up to the man, patting his back as he gave a whisper.

"I forgive you...Fredrick. And I hope you forgive me too...Please...We must stop this."

Fredrick gave a shocked nod as the two shook hands, cheers going through the diner.

Marcus smiled, before Torpedo walked up to him.

"Hey hey hey!" He chuckled, surprised. "Aren't you one of those other models made from the same place I was?"

Marcus gasped.

"W-whoa...Torpedo! I haven't seen you...I haven't seen you in ages!"

The fox gave a happy grin as he embraced Torpedo, who was surprisingly pretty excited.

Randy looked around, rather impressed as Zen and Bootleg came up.

"I'm really glad we could work with you guys." Zen started. "The names Zen. This is Bootleg."

"Hey!" Bootleg waved.

"Its a pleasure to meet you two." Randy smiled, asking their hands. "I really am glad we could team up. This whole buisness rival thing is pretty exhausting for me."

The diner, for the first time in a while, was finally improving...

* * *

Far away from the town, sitting quietly as he held a radio, a figure sighed, adjusting his hat.

"- _What a momentous occasion folks!"_ The radio said." _Two long buisness Rivals have finally teamed up to defeat a common foe!"_

The figure chucked as he turned the radio off.

"Bullshit...Calamite just wants to get closer to Fredrick...catch him off guard before he goes in for the kill. Well Robert...Two can play at that."

He walked out of the forest, before he saw the Town of Primidore.

" _Hey Everyone..."_ He chuckled.

" _O's coming to town..."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so, there you have it folks! The third arc of OTN, done! Next up is an intermission...before we finally get into gear! Whooo! If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow, etc. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	22. Special Chapter 3: Uneasy

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! I'm back with another special chapter of OTN! Whoo! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter...Anyway..Lets get started..HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

It was a week since the so called "Legal Alliance of the Century." With Fazbear Entertainment revealing to be plagued by mysterious ,almost supernatural forces, Robert Calamite, using his Military support, authorized the use of protection by using his own bots, while also paying for the repairs as well.

Zen sighed as he got up from his charging pod, smiling as he gave a wave to Katie, one of the bots that Robert brought in for both protection, and repair purposes.

"Morning Katie!"

The dragon nodded as Bootleg, deactive in the pod next to him, began to boot up.

Katie grunted as she put down a pile of steel bars to be used for structural support.

"Morning. The job's going well, thanks for asking."

Zen shrugged off the hostility as Bootleg got up, yawning.

"So, what's our job for today?" The vixen asked, stretching.

Exo walked by, along with a group of the BBC's Cat bots,The Kitties, as he gave them a small clipboard.

"You guys got some...Mopping to do..With...London, I believe."

The two saluted, Zen chuckling.

"Got it boss."

Randy passed by, before he waved at Zen.

"Zen! My main owl man!"

Zen laughed as he gave Randy a fist bump.

"Yo!"

Bootleg chuckled, before smiling as she saw Marcus cuddling with..Torpedo, of all people.

 _The future was looking bright._

* * *

However...not everyone from Big Bob's Cafe was happy.

Big Bob, Trimmer, Jack, Hood, Jet, Striker and Natalia all sat in the now empty Basement of the Cafe. Only a few Kitties remained, standing guard.

"So..The hell do we do now?" Jack grumbled. "If we don't do anything, the Boss will scrap Trimmer and I!"

Jet nodded

"He's right. They aren't bots we let the public see, and Trimmer's responsible for that first attack. the Boss will want to get rid of the evidence."

Striker swore.

"Damn it! This is ridiculous! We're supposed to be defeating these scoundrels, not helping them!"

Natalia gave a nervous, hesitant nod.

Trimmer growled as he slammed his fists onto the table.

"Damn it! Big Bob, what the hell do we do!? I mean, you're pretty much useless aren't -"

"ENOUGH!" Big Bob shot up as he flipped the table.

All of the bots were thrown back as the cat grunted, his eyes flickering.

"Let me tell you **IDIOTS** a story. When I was created, right after he left the Army, after he found it his son died, Mr. Calamite programmed me with one prime directive, even if he forgot it...The Destuction of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To make it simple.. **War.** "

He began to pace around the room, twitching.

"While he never was a fan of combat...I _love_ war."

He smiled, his vice taking a sinister tone.

" _I. Love. War._ I love everything about war. The destruction of your opponent, the exhilaration you feel. Even you morons should realize..Life is simply a war."

He glared at everyone, before continuing.

"Two companies competing against each other. Economic War. Predator versus Prey. Natural War. "

"But.." He began to laugh. "The war I want, the war I desire..is the one against Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea. I want to feel their parts crushed in my fists, their oil coating my face! I want blood shed, sorrow, pain! Fury, Death, Excitement! **WAR! I want..."**

He smiled as he held his arms behind his back.

" **War."**

The other bots watched in stunned silence. They couldn't believe how..sadistic their leader is.

As Big Bob straightened his tie..he heard a slow, steady clap.

Everyome turned around to see a long figure exit the shadows, smiling.

"YES! YES! This! This is what I want to see!"

 _It was Kane._

As everyone began to turn their weapons on the elephant...Big Bob laughed.

"Hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it! I knew you bastards would come!"

Trimmer looked at the bot oddly.

"The hell do you mean, Boss?"

The cat laughed.

"This, my friends...is our future! Our messenger into war! You knew this would happen, wouldn't you?"

Kane laughed.

"Well, us folks at the Phantom Mafia always find our target. And you...you're so...Prideful! So extreme!"

The BBC bots gasped.

"T-The Phantom Mafia?!" Jet gasped.

Big Bob simply smiled.

"So..I guess you want us to join your war against those Fazbear Scum?"

Kane giggled, tipping his hat

"Great minds think alike indeed! You, you, my friend, understand! I am..Kane. Messenger of the Mafia."

Big Bob smiled back.

"Big Bob. Simple as that."

As the BBC members watched in horror, Kane laughed.

"You want to destroy them? You want to join us? Well..."

Kane took out his hand, laughing.

" _Let's make a deal."_

* * *

 _A/N: And the alliance begins. Are you guys ready!? I am. :3 If you liked this chapter, review, follow or favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	23. Chapter 19: The Other Side of the Window

_A/N; Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back with some OTN! First off all...We need two things. One..cover art. Two...A theme song. While Meglovania is Zen's theme song...It's not OTN's. So...yeah. Give me some ideas. Next up..Review. I dunno. Do it. ;3 Anyway...HERE WE GOOOO!_

* * *

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. One of the many mysteries of America. From murders, to now becoming the victim of a mysterious group of animatronics called the Phantom Mafia...is one of the newest locations of publicity, and rumors._

 _Recently, The Diner has become-_

 _"_ ZEN!"

The owl looked up from his newspaper. With all the publicity surrounding the recent situation, it was difficult to _not_ read into the recent papers made by the different buisness in town.

Bootleg walked over, wearing a rather different outfit then usual. With a new, purple apron, a messy, white t-shirt, some overalls, and a purple bandana, the copy-cat vixen looked rather prepared for the upcoming work.

"Yeah?" Zen replied, tiredly. The Owl recently just finished moving the large crate that he currently sat on in the middle of the backroom,and he was rather tired.

"Listen, Mr. Owl-" Zen laughed at the affectionate Nickname Bootleg refered to him by. "I know you're tired. I'm tired. But we have to-"

Suddenly, Randy appeared, his sword behind him as he carried a bucket of new, grey paint for the building. Some of it accidentally dripped onto his shoes as the wolf growled.

"Yo,do any of you guys know where Exo is? I don't know where to use this paint?"

Zen raised an eyebrow at the fact that Bootleg didn't interupt the wolf,something the vixen was rather famous for.

"He's..um.." Bootleg stammered, shy. "..near the front stage...I think.."

Randy shrugged, confused.

"Thanks...Well...Uh, See ya!"

As the wolf awkwardly left, Zen coughed.

"Ahem..Bootsy, what was that about? You aren't usually this..shy."

Bootleg's cheeks began to blush, a function added in to many bots, as she sighed.

"I just..." She sat down,her head in her arms. "I dunno. I'm...feeling a bit off. Ever since..Silvia's death and that attack...I'm getting..paranoid with all these new bots. You're the only one I really trust around here...besides Shady, Exo, and Mark."

Zen raised an eyebrow at the latter.

"Mark? That guy's a clown compared to Jeremy!"

Both somewhat cringed as they remembered that their friendly, injured security guard was still recovering from the attack SM caused a while back.

Bootleg sighed.

"He's honest, at least. The point is...this is all...getting to me..."

The vixen began to lean onto the owl as Zen sighed, rubbing her head.

"I know...It's..been weird recently. But...we can't let that bring us down. We have each other, remember!"

He gave Bootleg a little push as she smiled, shoving back.

"Yeah..Yeah."

Zen chuckled, before snapping his fingers as he remebered something.

"Hey..What was that thing you were going to tell me before Randy came in?"

Bootleg giggled.

"Oh, it's just that you have to get this box out of here at...One O'Clock...Which is in...ten minutes, I think?"

Zen shot up, panicking.

"Jesus! C'mon!" Zen yelled, pulling the giggling, somewhat shocked Bootleg. "Help me out here!"

As the two began to lift up the box...London and Katie sighed as they put in a new door.

"So..." London said, somewhat embarrassed."..How..How are you doing?"

Katie looks over, and rolls her eyes as she sees London leaning on the wall, a smug look on his face.

"Fine. Get back to work."

London raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Honestly, In all the years I worked with you, I've never noticed that you are such a stiff!"

Katie scoffed.

"A stiff?"

London nodded.

"Yeah. Seriously, even though you're great onstage, you're so boring to be around. Probably due to the fact you're a military-"

Katie growled, her claws at London's throat.

"I told you...We don't talk about that!"

London casually shrugged.

"Eh. Whatever..."

As the two worked in silence..London muttered something.

"Despite that...you're still a great friend."

Katie looked at him...and gave a small, shocked smile.

"T-thanks...London."

Zen walked by, shocking the two.

"Sup. Need any help?"

London groaned.

"See if Marcus and that..shark guy need any help."

Zen sighed, and groaned.

"It's Torpedo,not Shark Guy. But..eh. See ya!"

As the owl left and the two bots were left in awkward silence..Bootleg sat outside.

She sighed as she inhaled the fresh air through her muzzle, breathing in the air and cooling her systems.

As she went back into the backroom...she jumped as she heard a knock on the window nearby.

She turned around, and gasped as she saw a shadowy figure stand there,in the frame of the window.

She ran out, taking out her claws...only to see a rather tall figure.

The figure wore a black trenchcoat, and thus his figures were not seen by the vixen.

"Exscue me, sir?" Bootleg stammered. "This place is currently under construction, and is dangerous to most humans. I have to ask you to-"

The figure spoke, a metallic,smooth voice.

"Do I..." The figure looked up, as his one single,red, electronic eye, was revealed. "Look...Human, to you?"

 _It was O._

Bootleg walked back in shock.

"What...What are you?"

 _O_ sighed.

"An android...wanting revenge. You're...Bootleg, right? I saw you in there...suspecting those..Bots...Robert Calamite made-"

"Listen!" Bootleg stuttered. "I'll trust them, just-"

 _O_ groaned.

"That's not what I'm asking you to do! Continue watching them! Suspect them! Be watchful!"

Bootleg raised a cautious eyebrow.

"What..What do you mean?"

 _O_ giggled.

"See.. a..military bot. Designed to well...attack you all." He noticed Bootleg's shocked expression and groaned. "Relax! I'm rouge. I don't like this whole...killing innocents thing. However..Everything Calamite says is a lie. He wants you all dead. You know that first attack, right? That as his! It wasn't that..Phantom Mafia bullshit! It was him!"

Bootleg gasped...before growling.

"You can't be serious. How can I trust a shady bot like you?"

 _O_ responded, chuckling. "Well, you live with a bot _named_ Shady, and nothing bad happened yet, right?" Bootleg growled as _O_ groaned.

"Bad joke, you're right. I'm new at this whole...emotions thing. The point is...watch them. Suspect them. I need you to...be my informant. In exchange...protection. You, your little owl boyfriend, and the rest of your friends wil stay safe under _my_ careful eye." He chuckled as he pointed towards his eye.

"Get it?"

Bootleg groaned.

"Before I agree...what do I call you?"

 _O_ chucked as he stuck out his hand.

"The Name's _O_. Now..Do we have a deal?"

Bootleg hesitated...before she went up..and shook his hand.

" _Deal."_

* * *

 _A/N; Deals and Romance people. ;3 It seems things are heating up, and we have some more character development! Whoo! ;3 If you liked this chapter, review, follow,and favorite! Welp, I'm out, Byez!_


	24. Chapter 20: Into the Dark

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back with another chapter of OTN! Whoo! Let's do this! HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

Only a few days passed since Bootleg's Meeting with the mysterious _O._ The Diner was beginning to finally get back into a rather safe position.

Zen sighed as he went outside, leaning near the front of the Diner. His core was currently cooling, steam visibly flying off him as he took a deep breath.

Sean came out, sighing as he adjusted his shirt.

" 'Sup." Sean sighed, his optics closed.

Zen chuckled.

"I was trying to help out Katie and Randy with moving some of the larger stuff, and more core just couldn't handle it."

Sean gave a hearty laugh at this.

"So the bot who took out this magical ass being needs to take a break over a _box?"_

Zen looked over, laughing as he fiddled with his staff.

"Hey, it was a heavy..."

He stopped as he noticed something in Sean's mouth.

"Are..Are you...Smoking?"

Indeed,Sean seemed to have a lit cigar in his mouth, as he sighed.

"Yeah..Yeah.."

Zen widened his eyes.

"That..Doesn't even make any damn sense?! How does that effect you at all?! We're machines!"

Sean shrugged, tired.

"Yeah...Honestly...I just..found it. I decided there's not much else to do so-"

Suddenly...something was heard charging inside the Diner.

Exo burst out, growling as he slapped the cigar out of the shocked Sean's mouth, stamping it out.

Sean groaned.

"What the hell Exo?"

Exo turned toward him, his optics twitching.

" "What the hell?'?! That's what I should be asking you! We're entertainment bots Sean! Kids looks up to us! Do you think that by smoking, everything will be ok?!"

He grabbed the Arctic Fox, shaking him.

" _It will-"_

A car door slammed, interupting the event as Zen looked over.

To his, and the others surprise, Jeremy walked out, chuckling.

"Yo!"

Zen gave a grin, before Exo chuckled, tossing Sean to the side.

Zen gave Jeremy a rather small fist bump as Exo waved the security guard 'Hello'.

"Jeremy!" Exo chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be out so soon! Why are you here?"

Zen worriedly looked him over.

"Seriously, is this really a good idea to-"

Jeremy gave a smirk.

"Relax C-Zen." He quickly corrected himself. Both Exo, and Sean, who just walked over, raised an eyebrow at this.

Zen didn't seem to be bothered, instead trying to play it cool as he laughed.

"Alright Buddy! C'mon, I'll show you around. Maybe meet the Cafe Bots who decided to help."

Jeremy gasped before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah. I watched that on the news. Pretty Rad."

The two chatted as they walked into the rather noisy building, before Exo scratched his head.

" _Now..What was he trying to say?"_ He thought, tiredly.

He turned over to Sean, who tried to sneak away as he held a cigarette.

"Yeah...No." He quickly knocked the pack out of Sean's hands before dragging the bot away.

* * *

Meanwhile...Miles away, in the Phantom Mafia Warehouse...A meeting was held.

Big Bob sat along with Trimmer and Jack, while the three main leaders of Mafia, one of them being the smiling shadow composed, Freddy-like clone., Tenebris. A figure sat in the shadows, cloaked.

"I must admit.." Big Bob chuckled. "This is a very...hidden Area. It's rather interesting that few people have checked this place."

The Main leader gave a deep laugh.

"Oh,They do come here from time to time. However, by the time they enter the Docks, we already know they're coming." He chuckled as he moved his hidden hands around. " Everything is hidden in the shadows...The lights are always stuck off, so know one would bother to think anyone is hiding here."

Tenebris smirked as he pushed up his hat.

"Still...I'm rather...Overjoyed at your cooperation, Mr...Bob." The Erratic Leader gave a chuckle, before Tenbris continued.

"I would assume Mr. Calamite's prized bot would be-"

The Erratic Leader giggled, his shrill voice piercing the calm air.

"Quite the Ass-Kisser. Hehehe!"

Trimmer growled, as Big Bob simply put his hand in front of his comrade.

"See...Robert gave me quite a lot of freedom..He believed that his _friend's,_ " He hissed the last word. "-Bots, were nothing more then simply slaves...Although now..they are quite...troublesome."

Jack nodded.

"Exactly! They're quite a pain in my ass!"

The Main Leader gave a soft chuckle.

"My..I rather agree with you. Moving on...We've got reports that a rogue bot called... _O_ has come to town."

Big Bob raises an eyebrow.

" _O?_ That failed reject is here? After us I assume?"

Tenebris nodded.

"One of our Mutts spotted him near your base. Once we did some research, we found out who he was...And he's working with one of the Bots over at the Diner."

The hooded figure, who was silent the entire time, barked out a single word.

"Bootleg."

Trimmer scoffed.

"That shy Toy Foxy clone those traitors told me about? She's harmless."

The Erratic Leader laughed.

"Hey hey, buddy! We saw that Fox go head to head with my Bro here, and-"

Tenebris sighed.

"-And, she's not weak like she appears. I noticed she's quite..confident by herself or around that owl...Zen."

Jack gave out a small cough.

"Hey..I wanna know...Who's our hooded pal here?"

The Main Leader let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright..Show yourself then!"

The hood flung off...and revealed Dirk.

His Black, Skull like mask glared at the three bots as his hand gripped the massive sword behind him.

Big Bob gasped as he finally recognized the Bot.

"Dirk..The Dire Wolf? I'm impressed. You brought back the Dead."

Tenebris nodded.

"Indeed. Dirk still has some...use to us...isn't that right?"

Dirk gave a stotic grunt, beforing going silent.

As the BBC group whistled, impressed...The Main Leader chuckled.

"I've got...an idea for you. A little...Experiment."

Big Bob leaned in, fiddling with his tie.

"Go on?" He said, smiling.

Tenebris, already knowing the idea, smirked.

"We propose that we...modify one of your more...rebellious comrades. Perhaps..Make them stronger?"

Trimmer stood up...somewat nervous.

"An attempt...to become stronger?..I'll take it."

Tenebris gazed at Big Bob, who shrugged.

"Take him. Robert has no use for him now anyway."

The Main leader, cackled, adjusting somthing on his head.

" _Wonderful...We love ourselves some...Volunteers."_

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no! Trimmer's going to become stronger, faster...etc! Basically, Robo...Robo Cop. I dunno. ;D Welp, if you liked this, review, follow,and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	25. Chapter 21: Spotted

_A/N: Hey my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN for a quick Transition Chapter. This ones going to be a little short, however, the next chapter will be badass. Trust me. Anyway...HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

In the depths of the Phantom Mafia Warehouse...and Kane chuckled.

"Alright now..Folks." He giggled, turning to Big Bob and Jack.

"You might want to turn away..." He eyes the temporarily deactive Trimmer, currently on a steel table with several spare parts around him.

"This going to get quite messy."

Big Bob chuckled.

"I can live with it. The bull's expendable anyway. Do what you want."

Jack eyed the Cat with horror as Kane chuckled.

" _I'm going to have fun with this."_

* * *

Back at the Diner...Bootleg looked nervouly at the clock.

" _It's nearly time to meet that odd... **O** fellow...Nothings happened yet, so I'm not too worried...but still..."_

Suddenly, she jumped as something tapped her on the shoulder.

"GO AWAY!" Bootleg screamed in horror.

She swung her fist behind her, only to hear a heavy curse.

"SHIT!"

She gasped as she saw that she knocked down, shockingly, Hood.

"Oh , um sorry..Hood right? Randy Told me about you."

The Weasel growled.

"Yeah, dumbass. I wanted to tell you that Jet and I are going to work instead of Katie and London for a while. You morons have been driving them hard and-"

Suddenly, Hood shivered as he felt someone tap _his_ shoulder.

"Now.." The sound of something metal hitting someone's hand shook Hood to the core. "Are you going to watch your language or...?"

Hood shrieked as he ran off out of fear.

Zen, the person who tapped the weasel's shoulder, scratched his head.

"What's with him?"

Bootleg gasped as she saw Jeremy limp into view.

"Eh, Probably just a massive cowar-"

"Jeremy!" Bootleg interupted, waving him hello. "You're back!"

The Securtiy Guard chuckled.

"Yeah. Took a while, but I'm finally healthy enough to start work again...Just don't hug me too tight, alright?"

Indeed, Bootleg was already hugging Jeremy before she chuckled awkwardly.

"O-Oops...Sorry."

Seconds passed before Bootleg coughed.

"Sorry guys, but I, uh,need to check out the materials outside. See if they're all in order and stuff!"

The Vixen ran into the back room, slamming the back door open as Zen and Jeremy shrugged.

"What's her deal?" Jeremy asked, confused.

Zen sighed.

"I'm...not too sure. She's been doing this for a few days now, and she's been really...jumpy. It might be the whole. Phantom Mafia thing...I'm scared too, to be honest."

Jeremy gave a fellow sigh, nodding.

"I understand pal. I'm sure she's fine though. Give her some time."

* * *

Over at the Warehouse...Jack watched in horror as Kane operated on Trimmer.

The odd Elephant bot hummed a tune as he ripped out some parts,before replacing them. Wires were strewn all over the place as Kane ripped an arm off, before placing on a larger, different arm.

Big Bob however, chuckled.

"You're quite good at your work sir. I'm impressed."

Kane gave a roar of laughter.

"Hah, why thank you! I'll be done in a few minutes!..."

As he worked, he gave a small chuckle.

"Say, what color scheme do you want for him?"

Big Bob took a bit to think..before snapping his fingers.

"Gold and Red. Make it look as threatening as possible."

Jack shivered as he saw the Elephant give a thumbs up.

"Will do-"

" _Boss!"_

Big Bob swore as he took out a radio, sighing.

"The hell is it Hood?"

Hood's nasally voice whispered from the other side.

" _That Bootleg chick, boss. She disapeared to leave for a bit? Should I tail her?"_

Big Bob gave a sigh.

"Fine. But if it's nothing, I'll have your head!"

The Weasel squeaked on the other side as the Radio turned off.

Kane continued to work, before chucking.

"If he does fail,can I have his head?"

A moment of silence passed...before Big Bob chuckled.

"Go for it."

* * *

At the back of the Diner, Bootleg went into the forest, sighing.

"Alright, Bird...Sing."

A whistle came...before _O_ came out of the trees.

Bootleg groaned as she heard the Bot chuckle.

"Damn you...I hate that Code."

 _O_ gives a sly shrug.

"Hah, I enjoy it actually. Anyway, what's new?"

Bootleg coughed.

"Two new bots, Hood the Weasel and Jet the Panther, came in today to work instead of London and Katie. The new guys seem quite lazy, so I assume they had nothing else to do."

 _O_ gave a sigh as the android adjusted his clothes.

"This is ridiculous. Calamite has to make his move soon...He always has something up his sleeve."

As the two talked, Hood sneaked out the back, sliding his way into the bushes.

He gave a small gasp as he saw Bootleg talking to the Android, the latter being something he only heard about.

Bootleg sighed.

"Listen _O._ Why can't we just trust them?"

 _O_ threw his hands into the air, groaning.

"You know what? Fuck it! Fine! Let them stab you! Not my fault."

He began to trudge out of the forest, before Bootleg walked out as well, heading to the diner with a grim look on her face.

Hood finally let out a sigh of relief as he activated his radio.

"Boss...Big news!"

Big Bob sighed on the other side.

" _What is it now?"_

Hood couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

"I trailed the Vixen, and apparently, that Chick is talkin' with that Android! _O!"_

An audible gasp as heard as Hood continued.

"Yeah, that guys hidin' in the forest! Let's go after him!"

A swear was heard on the other side as a conversation was heard, Hood scratching his head as he heard some muffled words.

Big Bob then sighed.

" _Alright...We're sending Trimmer your way...In the mean time.."_

 _"Trail him."_

* * *

 _A/N: And there you go! What will happen next?! 0-0 If you liked this chapter, review, follow, and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	26. Chapter 22: Throughout the Land

_A/N: Welp. Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN! ;3 Anyway, are you nerds ready for a badass battle?! XD Here we GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Inside the diner, Zen and Randy sat around, both taking a break from their hard work...

Zen yawned.

"So, Randy, I've got a question for you."

The Wolf chuckled as he adjusted his position on the chair.

"Alright, shoot."

The Owl chucked as he pointed at the sword.

"So...what's with the massive ass sword?"

Randy laughed as he took it off his back.

"This Bad Boy? See,the boss wanted a bot with some combat experience to work as a Secuity Guard."

He yawned.

"He had the right idea. Bots don't need sleep, and we can't die easily..."

Zen nodded, shrugging.

"True..True...Still, have you ever used it before?"

The Wolf scratched his head sheepisly.

"N-Nope..but I've been practicing."

Zen laughed.

"Hey, practice makes perfect, right?"

The two chuckled, before they got up, getting back to work..

* * *

Hood was panting as he followed _O_ through the forest...

The weasel bot was somehwat scarred...he wasn't much of a combat bot, and now here he was...following his boss's biggest threat...

The android didn't seem to notice him as he observed his pistols.

"Damn.." He muttered as he walked into a clearing. "This whole buisness is a pain in my ass..."

He began to pace around the clearing.

"Calamite hasn't done anything, so I can't have a justified reason to kill him...and there's that damn Phantom Mafia!"

He swore as he punched a tree, nearly breaking it in half as dozens of splinters flew off.

"They're in my way..."

He chuckled as he stoped pacing around, reloading his pistol..

" _Just like you.."_

He quickly turned around as he shot a single bullet at Hood.

The bullet pierced the weasel's metal skull, right between his eyes as the bot's eyes began to dim.

For a moment, Hood's body stood for a bit, wavering...before collapsing in a puddle of oil..

 _O_ chuckled as he saw this happen..before groaning, face-palming.

"Oh Great job, Me..." He groaned. "I just probably attracted the attention of those bots at at the diner.."

* * *

Indeed, the diner heard the gunshot.

"What the hell?!" Exo growled, taking out his knives.

As the bot's began to prepare for combat, Randy's eyes widened...

"Oh..Shit..."

Bon Bon,who was close by, looked at him.

"W-What is it?" She shivered.

Randy took out his sword, before turning to Zen.

"So you know how I'm the Cafe's Security Guard, right? As is Marcus?"

Zen nodded,before gazing over at Marcus, who was shivering as Torpedo tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, so?" Shady glared.

Randy grunted.

"Our systems, as well as Big Bob's, each have a function to tell us the Core status of our Cafe's bots..."

He looked down.

"And it looked like Hood's went offline."

A gasp was heard as Zen grunted.

"He must've been shot! I'll-"

Suddenly, Randy already ran past by the group, heading outside and charging towards the clearing..

* * *

As _O_ began to try and clean up the mess...he groaned as he heard something charge through the forest.

"Oh great..here comes the Cavalry.." He muttered.

Randy slid into the clearing as he saw _O_ stand over Hood's body.

"You..You're that damn Prototype that went Rogue!" Randy yelled, taking out his massive sword.

The Android himself laughed.

"Yes, and I'm also the bastard that killed your friend, if you're about to ask that!"

He chuckled as he saw Randy wince in shock.

"H-How did you-"

 _O_ shrugged.

"Luck...now.."

He pointed his pistols at Randy.

" _Lets begin."_

 **Special Fight:**

 **Randy vs _O_**

 **Avenge the Fallen!**

 **Music: Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix-Tension Rising**

 _O_ laughed as he quickly started firing his pistols at Randy.

The Wolf grunted as he quickly held his sword up to block the bullets.

"Damn it, _"_ He muttered. "He's fast _..."_

He grinned as he suddenly side stepped the bullets.

"But I'm-"

Suddenly, he screamed in agony as was kicked onto the floor.

"-Faster?" _O_ finished for him, laughing.

"Sorry Pal...But I'm top of the line!"

As Randy tried to get up, he kicked him down.

"And you're just a sad little toy of Calamite's!"

The wolf groaned as he was able to finally roll away, panting.

"Alright.." He grunted. "I didn't want to do this but..."

He began to shiver as sparks of electricity flew off him, coating his sword.

 _O_ simply shrugged.

"Flashy. Well, Come on then!" He taunted. "Let's see what you got!"

Randy charged as he swung at _O._

The Android laughed as he sidestepped it the charge.

"Oh come on you have to do better than-"

He screamed in pain as Randy quickly turned around, punching his chest with a fist of electricity.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" _O_ swore. "That's a dick move pal!"

Randy gave a grim chuckle as he began to to swing his sword.

"Says the Rogue bot! What's your plan?!"

 _O_ grunted as he blocked the sword with his hand.

"L-Like I would tell you! But here's the basics!"

He kicked away Randy as he began to rapidly shoot.

"I kill you damn BBC bots, I kill anyone who gets in my, and I kill Calamite!"

Randy grunted as a few bullets entered his legs, oiling falling out.

"And once that's done.." The Android continued. "I'll finally be-"

Suddenly, a large mass of bullets were shot at the two, as they barely dodged it.

"What the hell?!" Randy grunted.

"Well, Well, Well..." A dark, mechancial voice came from the forest as two red eyes glared at the two.

"It's the Prototype, and. Oh, do my eyes decieve me?! Is that Randy?!" The voice laughed.

Randy gasped.

"T-Trimmer? What are you doing?!"

Trimmer laughed as he began to walk out..

The two gasped as they saw his new apperence..he was now a dark, golden color, with bright red eyes, and a massive cape. Two shotguns sat on his arms.

"Simple! Killing you both!"

 _O_ grunted.

"But this bastard is on your side!"

The bull gave a grim laugh.

"Not anymore! Since he's not with the Chief in our plan to destory those damn Fazbear bots.."

The two stepped back as Trimmer was covered in a red Aura.

" _YOU'RE AGAINST US! AND YOU MUST DIE!"_

 **Battle Result: A New Challenger Approaches!**

* * *

 _A/N: Ooooooh! Tension is indeed Rising! XD If you liked this chapter, remember to review, follow,and favorite if you want to! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	27. Chapter 23: The First Shot was Heard

_A/N: Welcome back, ya dorks, to OTN! XD Anyway, my siblings, are you ready for an intense chapter? HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 **Special Fight:**

 _ **O**_ **and Randy vs Trimmer Prime**

 **An Unlikely Battle!**

 **Music: Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD-Rowdy Rumble**

 _O_ and Randy looked at each other as Trimmer continued to glow Red.

The Bull laughed as he took out a shotgun.

"Let me show ya something special!"

He began to fire a shot as the two bots rolled out of the way.

"I thought he was on your side!" _O_ grunted, Reloading his pistols.

"Same here!" Randy yelled back.

As Trimmer bean to reload his shotgun, Randy grunted.

"NOW!"

The two charged, the wolf covering his sword with Electricity while the android fired several shots at the bull...

However, as Randy jumped up for a slice..Trimmer caught the blade in one hand.

"What?!" The wolf gasped, twitching.

"Now, ya see pal." Trimmer chuckled, ignoring the bullet shots. "I got myself a brand new update. The Big Cat himself wants change. Improtant Change...and he'll do anything to get it..."

* * *

Big Bob and Jack now approached the Cafe, before entering one of the many entrances into the secret lab, the Basement.

He watched as Robert Calamite approached the two.

"Ah, hello, Big Bob. It's a pleasure to see you."

"Indeed it is, Sir." Big Bob nodded...hiding something.

The Large boss chuckled.

"Anyway, I want to talk to you about our former plans againt Mr. Fazbear. See, I find that-"

Suddeny, a shot rang through the lab as Big Bob held up a pistol, a bullet entering the man's head...

The lab assistants watched in horror as Robert fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Now.." Big Bob yelled. "You're all under MY Jurisdiction. You work for me and my..colleagues.."

Suddenly, several shadow mutts lept out behind him, as well as Kane.

"Indeed you do, Humans." Kane cackled.

"This is insane!"

The group saw London and Katie glare at them.

"There was no need to kill him!" London growled as Katie readied her Weapons.

"But, there was." Kane laughed. "I think you need some..adjusting."

He snapped his fingers as Wraith, Xavier, and Annika appeared behind the two, slamming their weapons on their back.

"Sorry..nothing personal.." Annika sighed as her hands were coated in electricity, and began to shock the two bots into deactivation..

* * *

Trimmer kicked Randy away before suddenly cocking his head.

"Huh?" He muttered to no one in particular."It worked?...Excellent. I'll be done soon."

He grinned as _O_ continued to shoot his bullets at him, to no avail.

"What worked?! What the hell are you Bastards up to?!"

Suddenly, the android gasped as Trimmer instantly ran up to him, grinning.

"Simple." He laughed as he punched _O_ , sending him into a tree.

"Our plan worked..We've killed off Calamite himself..he never stood a chance!"

Randy gasped.

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

Trimmer chuckled as he fired a wave of bullets at Radny, forcing him to dodge.

"Simple, loser! With Calamite dead, we've got control over all those damn drones...and-SHIT!"

He groaned as _O_ fired a shot into his eye, before grunting.

"Whatever your end goal is, you bastards aren't going to succeed. Not on my watch."

Randy nodded as he out his sword.

"Same here! I'll avenge the boss, and I'll tell the Fazbear crew to kick your ass!"

As the two prepared to attack Trimmer..the bull laughed.

"What's so damn funny?!" _O_ demanded.

Trimmer gave a large grin.

"I haven't even warmed up yet...But I've got shit to do. People to kill..So.."

He suddenly became enveloped in the massive red aura as the ground around him began to shake.

"LET'S GO!"

As Randy began to charge at him..he suddenly shrieked, coughing up blood as he was sent into a tree...that was previously infront of him.

He grunted as his vision began to dim..

"H-How the hell...d-did he..somehow hit me from behind?"

His vision finally readjusted as he saw _O_ shoot around him...as a large, red ball of energy continued to pass by, punching at the android.

"Is..is that Trimmer?" He muttered as he began to get up...

He watched as _O_ was sent to the ground..

"DAMN IT!" The android grunted as he was on the floor...he was covered in oil...his eye was nearly broken...he began to shoot futilely at Trimmer as the bull approached him, grinning. "Stay back!"

The bull smirked.

"Let me tell ya something, Android. Once ya die...Your parts? They'll help us out. Trust me...So.."

His hand began to glow red as he readied his punch.

"TAKE PRIDE IN KNOWING THAT YOUR DEATH WILL MEAN SWEET VICTORY FOR US!"

He thruster his fist at the android.

"DIE!"

THe punch is brutally collided with the androids face as a large explosion of smoke appeared...

Randy covered his eyes before the smoke cleared...

He looked up and saw Trimmer holding up the destoryed corpse of _O_...leaving his trenchcoat and fedora behind.

"So..." The bull laughed as he turned towards Randy.

"it's your turn-"

Suddenly, he groaned as something ran towards him, kicking him away.

"WHAT?!" He turned, grunting at his attacker.

Zen panted as he held his staff, glaring at the bull.

"Remember me asshole?!"

The bull twitched.

"YOU! Why, I'll tear ya limb to-"

"Trimmer...Enough."

Kane walked out to the shadows of the forest, along with a pack of Mutts.

"We got what we wanted...They'll all die soon."

Trimmer grunted..before sighing.

"Fine.."

He went over to Kane, holding the corpse as the Phantom Mafia Trickster cackled at Randy and Zen.

"My dear enemies.." He smirked.

"Soon...Very, Very soon...Our paths will cross. But for now..."

His eyes began to glow as he stepped back into the shadow.

" _Wait patiently for your deaths."_

* * *

 _A/N: We are now reaching a rather high point in the fic..Our villains have control now..How will our heroes fare?! If you liked this chapter, review, follow, and favorite if you'd like! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	28. Chapter 24: Regret

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN! Are you ready for a dramatic chapter?! I am! HERE WE GOOO!_

* * *

Zen and Randy watched as the group retreated into the shadows...

The owl looked down at the ruined clothes and pistols of _O..._

"Who the hell was that?"Zen growled, his broken eye twitching..

Randy shrugged angrily.

"I don't know! That..Android had some out of vendetta against Mr. ...What was Trimmer doing here?!"

Zen widened his eyes.

"Trimmer?! You know that bastard?!"

He seemed to be furious as Randy grunted.

"Now isn't the time!...Lets head back...Maybe someone understands what the hell is going on..."

Zen hesitated, before reluctantly nodding as the two bots went towards the Diner...

* * *

As they went in...they began to hear some arguing.

"Get out of here! You savages!"

"We didn't want this, We didn't do a-"

"SAVE IT!"

Randy and Zen gasped as they saw the BBC bots and Diner bots arguing with each other...

Exo was currently yelling at Marcus.

"I don't care if you're a part of this or now, you're 'friends'-" He growled, venom in his voice. "-are filthy _killers!"_

"B-But-" Marcus tried to say..before Zen let out a groan.

"QUIET!"

The room instantly quieted down as Zen began to glare, twitching.

"What the hell is going on right now?!" He growled, uncharitably angry.

"I finally get some peace and quiet and then THIS HAPPENS?! Not only did I have to fight off the Mafia, but I see you people fighting!"

He was annoyed..he looked over at the rather quiet Sean...

"Sean! What's going on!?"

The Artic fox gave an indifferent shrug as he pointed at the nearby TV.

"Go and look for yourself.."

Zen looked over at the TV to see a Reporter standing outside the Cafe, numerous police vehicles surrounding the area.

"- _Once again, we have heard recent news that Robert Calamite, CEO of the Famous Animatronic Entertainment Company, Calamtie Enterprises, was killed by his own machines. A phone call from one of the Bots, classified as "Big Bob", sent a letter showcasing a picture of the CEO's Corpse.."_

Randy began to gasp as the reporter continued.

" _Police Officials have told us that this may be the work of the Supposed Phantom Mafia, and that all Bots created by Mr. Calamite's company may be a massive r-"_

Zen turned the TV off as he began to look at the BBC bots...

"Well?" He began...twitching. "Are you going to attack us? Waste our time like your friends?"

Bootleg began to speak up.

"Zen-"

"Because you bozos were the ones to attack us in the first place!" Zen began to growl. "This Trimmer guy, the bull? I heard you Say that you recognized him, Randy."

The wolf began to back away, along with Marcus, and Jet as the Diner bots began to growl.

"You guys are in Leauge with the people who took my daughter away from me!" Shady sobbed,a tear in her eye.

"You caused us so much _pain.."_ Exo growled, ignoring the pleas of Mangle to tell him to stop..."Children don't want to visit us anymore..because of how...Broken we look! How battered and beaten we are due to _YOUR_ actions."

Exo seemed like he was about to jump at the group, before Torpedo spoke up.

"Exo stop! This isn't you..." He muttered. "I know we're all stressed but...Zen...Randy..what happened with you guys?"

The groups began to mumble incoherently...before settling down..

Randy sighed as he began to talk.

"Well...While I was looking for Hood..I found this..Android guy-"

Bootleg gave a tiny gasp, barely heard...except for Zen, who remained silent...

The wolf continued.

"And...he killed Hood. Instantly. So...I had to fight him-"

"Hood's dead?!" Jet grunted."Well this is just so damn great!"

Randy shushed him, before continuing...

"So..We fought and he's stronger than anything I've seen before..he's fast..he's witty...He outclassed me...And he had a vendetta against Mr. Calamite...But..."

He sighed...

"It all went wrong so fast...Trimmer...came in, wearing this...new kind of armor and ...he just killed this android guy easily! Like it was a damn walk in the park!"

Zen began to talk.

"So..I came in...trying to find Randy and I'm able to drive him off but...I saw him with one of those Phantom Mafia guys..the Elephant...and they ran off..."

The group began to chatter...trying to figure out what happened...before Bootleg sighed.

"This...This is all my fault.."

Zen raised an eyebrow, genuine concern on his face.

"Why is it your fault, Bootsy?" He seemed worried...

The bot began to whimper.

"I...I gave that android, _O_ , information...I'm responsible for Hood's death...I was paranoid, ok!"

She was sobbing oily tears.

"I didn't trust you BBC guys, so I thought that maybe this guy could protect us! But...he went too far...and now he's dead too..."

Bon-Bon let out a small whimper.

"S-so...are you...a traitor?"

Bootleg shook her head, sobbing.

"I don't know, I don't know..."

Zen sighed as he began to hug her..

"I know you meant well but.."

He looked over at the BBC Bots.

"Listen...Exo, go figure out what they know...maybe we can solve something..find out if some of them are being honest and had nothing to do with this..."

Exo nodded, before Looking at Sean..

"Follow me."

Sean nodded as the two bots began to escort the BBC bots to a party room...

Over time, the bots began to disperse...attempting to go back to work as Zen tried to comfort Bootleg... _O_ 's items on the floor next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile...It was dark, in the Basement of the Cafe.

The sounds of the police trying to find the Rogue Bots was heard above them as Trimmer and Kane began to walk out of the shadows.

Big Bob began to turn around, chuckling at the two.

"Ah, excellent...I see that you achieved your mission, Trimmer?"

The bull grunted.

"Of course I did boss...I assume Calamite's..Disposed of?"

Jack began to walk in, nodding.

"Of course. The Phantom Mafia has taken care of the body and the entrances are sealed.."

He looked over at Wraith and Xaiver, who were guarding over the deactive bots and the hostages.

"They also have everything under control...Impressive." He then gave a quick nod at Kane,before sighing.

"Anyway, where's the Android?"

Trimmer tossed _O_ 's mangled exoskeleton onto the floor.

The Komodo Dragon gave a sigh.

"Of course...brutal as usual...Symbiote!"

The scorpion began to appear seemingly from the shadows as Trimmer shivered slightly...

Symbiote cocked its head at Kane, who sighed.

"Listen to him, Symbiote."

The bot gave a small twitch in response as Jack began to rumble through the corpse...before pulling out a small, spherical, red object.

"I need you to analyze this..make sure that it w-"

Instantly, the scorpion took the orb and began to walk off..

Trimmer raised an eyebrow at Jack as Big Bob and Kane began to talk..

"So what was that, Jack?" The bull questioned.

As Jack was about to answer, Big Bob overheard this and let out a little chuckle.

" _The Core...The Core to our **Agent of Chaos."**_

* * *

 _A/N: OOOH! Spooky. XD Who and what is the Agent of chaos? Can bootleg recover from her supposed failure? Find out next time! if you liked this chapter, review, follow, and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	29. Chapter 25: Storm

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN! XD You guys seemed to like the last chapter, so lets keep this hype train going. ;3 Welp, HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Rain.

Rain. Rain. Rain.

It was down pouring that day on the diner...

The bots couldn't leave...Even if they wanted to. It seemed as if the sky itself was cursing the world below it with endless rain...

Rain dropped onto the trees, the roof, the ground...

The constant slap of water hitting these objects filled the air, magnified as the sound ran through the inhabitants of the diner...

It was almost as if the sky itself was crying...

The BBC bots all sat in one of the party rooms, as Exo stood guard, his knife ready...

"You know.." He muttered, his eyes not looking at the diner's "captives", Jet, Marcus, and Randy...

"Things...things were nice and peaceful before you guys were In town..."

They were silent as Exo looked up, as if he was remembering some ancient, long distant memory...

"The crew and I, we performed for children...Birthday parties, fun games...heh..." He gave a bitter chuckle.

"That was the life...and then you came along..."

He seemed to be twitchy with rage as he held his head in his hands.

"God...Those were the days...But when you came along...Our slow, quiet life was over..."

He began to clutch his fists...

"Now it was just a race, a race to see who could get more attraction, get more children happy..and everytime...Every single damn time!"

He slammed his fist agasint the wall as Marcus and Jet flinched, Randy being dead silent...

"You would win! You bastards and all your shiny, new gadgets would force children to come In and look at your..mess...and...my peace was gone.."

He sighed, leaning back on the wall.

"Even then...us Guys at the diner had each other..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Exo watched, happy as he saw Dirk and Shady playfully nuzzle each other as the coyote shouted orders to Torpedo, who was moving around some gear..._

 _Freddy and Bonnie were already setting up the gear for the day as the Toys began their little game..._

 _And Exo was happy..._

* * *

Shady watched from the hallways as Exo continued...the Fox hidden behind a wall...

"We had each other...nothing could break that bond...not until ...that murder..."

Exo's eyes darkened...

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Exo watched in horror as the purple figure ran off while Foxy growled at him._

 _"I'll get that son of a bitch!" Dirk growled as he ran in the man's general direction..._

 _Past the cut corpses of children.._

 _"Oh..Oh God.." Exo muttered to himself..."Oh..Oh God..."_

 _And Exo was Afraid..._

* * *

Minutes seemed to pass..until Exo finally spoke up..

"...It all went to hell after that...Dirk disappered, You...you bastads invaded us...Zen and Bootleg appeared out of the blue...SM went ballistic on us...He was a friend, you know...SM..."

Randy was silent as Exo continued.

"Sure..he had his quirks..." Exo sighed, his optics closed..."But...bastard didn't deserve to die..."

Silence fell once more...

* * *

Zen sat alone with Bootleg...as the vixen sighed.

"What...what happened...back there?" She muttered as Zen looked at her, confused.

"Why...why did you go...crazy like that?"

The owl sighed.

"..I'm tired..Bootsy...It's..it's been rough...for a long time.."

The vixen cocked her head.

"Why? Why has it been so rough...What are you not tellin-"

"Bootleg..." The owl interupted...his head bowed...

"...You know...when I talked to Jeremy...and he came back...looking shocked?"

The vixen nodded...as Zen sighed.

"Well...the deal is..."

And he talked. He talked about how he was a human...the trials, the feeling of being alone as he became this...machine...

How he was sent into a coma...watching over the Diner..unable to act until 6 months later...unable to talk ..unable to move, feel...Do anything other than watch...

And Bootleg cried...she cried and cried and cried as Zen apologized...knowing she was scared...

And then they kissed...they kissed to try and erase that feeling of emptiness, of exile...

And for a moment...it was gone...

* * *

...Exo finally began to break the silence, looking at his knife..

"You know...through all of that chaos..even after SM died...I thought maybe, just maybe...things could change..for the better..but...it just...didn't."

Shady, and the BBC watched as Exo seemed to tear up.

"Do..Do you know..." He stuttered..." What its like...to see your friend..your best friend...turn against everything you both stood for?"

Randy began to speak up.

"That wasn't-"

"LIKE HELL THAT WASN'T YOU!" Exo yelled, finally facing the three bots.

"You don't know what it's like, for your own friends to fight you, to see them kill and hurt their own loved ones-"

Shady tried to hide her own sobbing as Exo continued.

"-just to hurt you. And you know why my friend Dirk did that!"

He seemed to roar with fury now.

"BECAUSE OF BOTS LIKE YOU!" Exo seemed like he was about to strike the three bots down.

"And thanks to you, I had to kill my best friend.." He seemed to Sob, his voice lowering...

"I had to see one of my friends grieve over her boyfriend and daughter's death...and I caused one of them..."

He looked down as he leaned on a wall, falling down, and beginning to seat.

"Do...do you know what it feels like..." He whimpered...

And he watched as Marcus sat next to Exo, and gave him a pat on the shoulder as he said two words...

" _I'm Sorry..."_

And from there, Exo, the Explorer Coyote, wept and wept..

As did Shady, the pirate Fox..

And for a moment, it didn't seem like it was simply the sky that was crying, releasing its tears upon the world...

Rather it seemed like this sadness spread to the diner...

 _And a Storm of Tears overcame them all.._

* * *

 _A/N: Now, I wanted to take a break from the drama, and really just build upon some characters...So, next chapter, we'll focus on some BBC and Phantom Mafia bots.._

 _Anyway, if you liked this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you want! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	30. Chapter 26: Morales

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings and/or Dorks! So...I know that I said I would make a chapter about our side characters...However!...I want to end this little "Arc" featuring Exo and Zen being rather stressed due to the recent events. Also, due to recent events IRL, Viole, the name of one of the security chiefs, has been slightly changed. Luckily, I'll deuce ex machina it. So, if you see a name you don't recognize, it's probably "Viole." So, without further ado...HERE WE GOOO!_

* * *

The Storm continued as Exo cried...It was beginning to die down, as was the coyote's emotions...

Marcus patted the coyote on the back...before Exo got up, and sighed.

"T-thank you.." He stammered...

The BBC fox simply nodded as the Coyote left...his depresse emotions seemingly lost..

Until a sharp voice broke the silence, causing Shady to look up from her sobbing at the harshness of the words.

"I'm not sorry."

Jet stood up defiantly, the panther's face in a twisted smirk as Marcus and Randy looked at him in absolute, pure horror.

"What..Did you say?" Exo growled, twitching, his back turned to Jet.

"I said I'm not sorry, you sorry heap of Scrap!" Jet cackled. "If you were lucky, my boss would've already stomped on your shabby little diner!"

Exo froze, his knife arm shaking as Jet laughed even more...

"I don't even care if I die at this point! My Guys, my boss already won!" He continued, his tail aggressively going back and forth as Exo's eyes closed.

"And guess what?" The panther taunted. " Your wolf pal isn't dead, and he's working for-"

* * *

Bootleg and Zen were both hugging each other...trying to comfort themselves from their stress...They were alone, in the back room. It was silent, comforting. The two had each other, and all was right in their little world of two.

However, like a hammer violently smashing a pane of glass, the peace and silence was shattered as they heard something scream, crashing into the hallway wall as the storm risen up once again, violently cracking and shaking...

There seemed to be a new kind of storm as Zen and Bootleg rushed out of the maintenance hall, only to look in horror as they saw Jet, the panther's systems slashed, and barely functional.

Heads turned from all around the diner as the toys, Sean,Jeremy, Randy, Marcus, Torpedo, and finally Shady looked down the hall along with Zen and Bootleg to see Exo silently walk...his knife covered in oil...a silent expression of rage on his face.

As the Coyote began to approach the shaking, oil covered Panther, a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing Exo?!" Zen shouted, a look of frustrated confusion planted on his face...

Exo sighed, his eyes not meeting Zen's.

"...He pushed me to my limit, Zen." Exo said, mumbling...

Zen was about to retort as Exo continued.

"HE INSULTED EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR!" The Coyote yelled, his voice booming across the hallways.

"ALL OUR HARD WORK, OUR EFFORTS TO KEEP THE PEACE!"

He began to stomp towards the cowering Jet.

"This bastard deserves to-"

As he was about to go in for a kill...A familiar staff was held in front the panther...

Exo turned, his eyes twitching as he saw Zen sigh, his eyes looking directly into Exo's.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Exo." The owl simply stated. "We can't be like them and kill."

Exo scoffed.

"Funny. First time we met, you killed of several bots to save us."

The owl looked down, and in this moment of hesitation, Exo began to try and stab Jet.

"FIRST GEAR-" Zen said, trying to stop this as his body was covered in the familiar electrical glow, an electrical gear behind him...As the owl's left eye and arm began to glow, surrounding themselves with electrify, Bootleg gasped.

"N-No-"

She was interupted as suddenly, a sudden gasp interupted them all.

Zen's eyes widened in shock as Exo's knife entered _his_ chest.

"Sorry Zen..." Exo sighed..."But you can't abuse this power."

He suddenly over his arm up as Zen screamed, feeling several cords in the small box containing the first Gear rip apart..

* * *

Somewhere, at his own home, one of the Diner's Security chiefs typed on a computer...

It was Vincent Viole Notwhac...Very few people, however, called him Vincent...He admittedly used his second name often...Even though he hated it. Most of the people knew him was Viole, thanks to his obnoxious, annoying brother..

Vincent sipped a cup of coffee as he overlooked the several files he had.

"Mmmm...Perfect..." He mumbled as he looked over what seemed to be a blue print of Zen...

Over the last couple of months, Vincent had stolen information from each bot while they were deactive...and now, here he was...

 _With an intact blueprint of the First Gear._

* * *

Back at the diner, Zen held his oiling chest as his right arm briefly crackled with electrify.

"U-U-ugh..." He grunted, twitching as the other bots watched in horror.

"I'm sorry Zen." Exo repeated. "But for the last few months, your power has been bothering me. You could turn on us at any point. I can't let that happ-."

He grunted as Zen's staff hit his face, causing oil to leek out.

"Exo.." Zen grunted, getting up. "I think it's time..."

He got in a battle stance as Exo did as well.

"I knock some sense into you..."

 **Special Battle!**

 **Zen vs Exo!**

 **Music: Marvel vs Capcom 3-Theme of Chris Rienfield.**

 **Knock some Sense into Each other!**

 **FIGHT!**

Zen and Exo charged at each other, their weapons clashing with such ferocity that sparks began to fly off..

The two began to then punch each other as the crowed watched in horror.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zen yelled, punching Exo as oil splattered onto the walls.

"NO! WE HAVE TO PUNISH HIM!" Exo yelled back, punching Zen off as the owl's beak began to crack.

"Son of a-JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Zen responded, kicking Exo to the ground before the coyote dragged him down as well...

The two began to beat each other, oil splattering onto the floor as Exo cut at his foe, oil splattering everywhere...

Zen then viciously chopped at Exo with his arm, before beginning to grab his neck...

Exo began to grab Zen's neck as well as the two began to try and crush the other's throat...

However...

"STOP!"

The two looked up as a figure came through the door...

 **Battle Result: Stalemate**

Vincent came through the door as Jeremy blinked.

"Hey Vio-"

"ITS VINCENT DAMN IT!" The man yelled. "STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME MY BROTHER GAVE ME?!"

The bots all stopped as they saw Vincent's normally calm attitude gone, replaced by a paranoid, erratic man...

Vincent calmed down, sighing.

"Whats going on?" He asked, before Bootleg began to talk.

"Well, you see-"

"I don't care." Vincent groaned, adjusting his sunglasses.

"We don't have enough time or money for you brainless bots to go and kill each other. I'm getting engineers in to repair you."

As he began to leave, smiling as some , unknown goal was fulfilled, Zen spoke up, coughing as he began to help Exo up...

"R-repair us with what?"

Vincent looked back, smiling.

"The Classic bots, of course."

The man left as the diner remained silent..the storm finally over as Zen turned towards Exo...

"I'm...sorry for what happened man..." He sighed. "But-"

Exo stopped him, his hand up.

"...I'm sorry too.." The coyote nodded. "It's just...things have been rough, y'know?"

He held out his arms for a hug as Zen hesitated...before hugging his friend.

" _Yeah...I know..."_

* * *

 _A/N: Wasnt that a tense chapter? Sorry for the small fight scene: There wasn't really much to it. The dialogue every where else fixes it. Now, what will become of our heroes? Has this stalemate truely fixed their friendship? Or is there some tense hate bewteen zen and Exo? Also, the name change for Vincent was because, I accidently named my little Undertale oc Viole, and since I love my little lesbian water elemental with all my heart, I'm remaining this Viole to Vincent. XD So, yeah. Sorry guys! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	31. Quick Break

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! So, you may have expected a chapter this week, and sad to say, there won't be any, nor next week. I'm taking a quick 2 week break, so this week and next week. I won't be able to take any pms next week since I'm on a canoe trip. Anyway, this update also poses a question to all of you: Would you rather I end this story before the summer ends, and rush it, or take my time and just let it end at a good time? Anyway, I hope you Gus aren't too mad with me! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	32. Chapter 27: Harbringer

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter of OTN! A bit late, I'm aware, but check my bio for the schedule and you'll be pleasantly surprised! ;3 Anyway, before we start,a few notes I want to address. This Fic is going to end relatively soon. We're reaching the final stage of OTN. Also, this chapter will be a bit shorter, as it's just some quick character development. Also,the new model featured in this was created by Allergy Relief._

 _With that out of the way, let's get started. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was several days after the death of _O_ and Hood, as well as Robert Calamite. The Entire shopping district, where the two rival animatronic shows sat, was under lockdown. Military and Police Guards stretched across the entire town, searching and scavenging for any way to find these rogue bots.

The Commander in charge of the operation was unaware of the threat the Phantom Mafia holds, as well as what new weapon they were able to acquire..

Deep within the Undergroud, in the Cafe's Hidden Bunker, was the conjoined forces of the Rogue Members of the BBC, and the Phantom Mafia.

Among the Shadow Mutts, and BBC 'Kittes' was a new kind of model. With a blue, metallic frame, cold dead eyes, and long claws, was a new kind of Cat Model...a Shocker.

These bots patrolled the area around the group's two unfortunate captives, London and Katie. The hostages were currently ripped from their weapons.

While London lacked any real weapons, Katie, a former, military bot, was removed of her interesting arsenal: Electric Spikes and Claws, and a Black, Chrome Sword.

These powerful, military weapons were currently placed next to a table, wear a covered figure lay. Several human scientists were shaking as they operated on the machine, as Kane watched.

"Keep it moving!" He cackled. "Otherwise you'll have to answer to-"

One Human glared,throwing his tools on the ground.

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" He growled. "We Made y-"

He went silent as a pierced tail entered his skull, causing blood to splat onto the floor as Symbiote took his tail back, flinging the corpse away...

Kane smiled as he saw the humans shake in horror before speeding up their process...

"Fear always does create progress." He muttered under his breath...

* * *

The three leaders of the Mafia watched this all occur, above the base, hidden in a small viewing chamber...

Surprisingly, with the lights on, one of the leaders could be seen...

He was a thin, shadow rabbit of sorts. No clear Features were seen on the shadowy figure, aside from pure white eyes...and a hapy smile...

The Erratic leader continued to grin as Tenebris looked at him, shaking his head.

"Brother Asteio, Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"

The silent, true leader watched this as Asteio, the Erratic Leader, cackled.

"Oh, I do indeed, Brother dearest!" He laughed. "No matter what the cost, power must be obtained."

Tenebris sighed as the true leader spoke up.

"Excellent, indeed. " He muttered. "I shall have the Mutts create the Anchors in secret. Once the agent is complete, we shall inform our intentions to the others..."

Tenebris spoke up, coughing.

"But are you certain they'll support us?"

The other leader was silent...before he gave a hearty laugh.

"I assure you,my friends, they will. The only true problem to this plan is..." He scowled. "Those...idiots shall awaken."

Tenebris and Asteio both nodded as the true leader went silent...

* * *

Among the other bots, down below, was Annika and Caramel...the two, along with Natalia the griffon, sat alone at a table as they watched the other bots attempt something.

"I'm telling ya, the Doc makes you one helluva tank!" Trimmer laughed as Wraith, Xavier, Shadow, Jack and Striker all attempted to push him to the ground.

"By the Gods!" Striker, the Egyptian God theme bot, huffed...tired. "This Bull's defense are impeccably impenetrable, nay, impregnable!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Easy on the fucking Vocab, pal." He elbowed Xaiver. "Xaiver here isn't the smartest bird of the flock."

The Raven groaned as he shoved him.

"Oh Fuck you!" He cursed, his black feathers in the lions face as the two began to bicker and curse at each other.

Wraith began to stop pushing Trimmer as he laughed at the two.

"Oh, you guys are fucking-" He blinked in surprise as two hands grabbed into the fight. "-idiots."

The three began to brawl it out as Trimmer let out a hearty laugh...

The three girls sighed as they turned away from the scene.

"So...it's settled?" Caramel, the small candle muttered. "We're really doing it?"

Annika nodded, sighing. The wolf seemed nervous as she shifted in her seat..

"We have no choice. This isn't about standing up for ourselves anymore.." She whispered, worried.

"B-But I can't go behind Striker's back!"Natalia whispered In a rather high tone..

Caramel glared at the wind griffon, shushing her as Annika sighed.

"I'm sorry, but this event has gone for long enough. Once we find a good moment, we can try and Es-"

Caramel then shushed the wolf, motioning behind them...

Sitting casually, his katana on the table..two wires hooked to a Walkman, playing into the bot's ear...was Dirk.

A sad, melancholic song played in the wolf's ears.. Keeping him calm, occupied...

Annika widened her eyes, before nodding, motioning for them to end the conversation...

As the three began to seperate, Dirk continued to sit there, silent...

Ever since his transformation, the killing of his own daughter...he felt empty...as if there was something missing to him.

His Core felt...empty...as if something inside it was ripped apart, and unable to heal...and the music he listened to, a silly reflected that...

For a moment, an ever so brief moment, Dirk wondered if he would have his life back, before a flash of purple light entered his vison...

" _Exo.."_ He reminded himself. He was the cause for his pain, his suffering. With the coyote's death...he could be free..

However, something shook him from his thoughts, the bots away from their brawling,the girls away from their plotting and the Mafia Leader from their scheming...

For a human was sent kareening off into the wall, screaming as he splattered brutally against the wall...

Kane was heard laughing as Big Bob, who was undergoing some upgrades, looked up.

"What is it?!" He demaned, a stern tone in his voice.

"He's alive!" Kane cackled.

" _OUR AGENT OF CHAOS IS ALIVE!"_

* * *

 _A/N: So ends part 1 of 'The Rise of the Agent' arc. This week will cover the next three parts,so keep your eyes and ears open! And if you liked this chapter, remember to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	33. Chapter 28: Agent

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to OTN, where I finally get to introduce a special someone! Finally. XD Anyway, let's get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Big Bob smiled as he saw, behind a veil, the scientists struggle to give the Agent its clothes.

After the bot activated, it was already fighting the humans, heavily injuring several with surprisingly well placed attacks, evidenced clearly by how a scientist was sent kareening out of the room.

"It's so human like." Jack muttered from behind his boss. "Look at it."

Indeed, the shadow of the android was seen throwing a punch at a scientist, before kicking another as it grabbed the shadowed bundle of clothes for itself.

The Bots watching shivered at how brutal the agent seemed,

"Do you think we can handle it, boss?" Jack muttered, as the two saw Kane jump down into the pit, behind the veil as the figur turned, before saluting.

"I'm positive." Big Bob smiled, his face filled with malicious, vile glee. The two bots behind the curtain nodded at each other as they moved out from behind the veil.

The other human scientists, the Mafia and BBC bots, Big Bob, and even the three leaders gasped as they saw the android themselves.

The Agent was a tall, humanoid like figure. No mechanicals bits and pieces were seen as the figure wore a large, dark, black leather jacket, a black bullet-proof vest underneath it. The figure's hands were covered by black, leather gloves, as the figures pants was a light grey pair of combat pants. Black, combat boots decorated his feet as the bots bean to look at the figure's face.

The Face was covered by a thick, black ski-mask, the mouth covered as well while the eyes were covered by a black tinted pair of goggles.

The Bot was rather skinny, compared to the much larger Big Bob and Trimmer, however, he seemed to hold some sort of air of power around him. As if this figure could snap at any moment..

Annika kept her opinion silent. She wanted as little attention as possible right now as she watched Kane and the Agent approach the group.

The Lafter politely saluted to Big Bob, a deep, smooth voice coming from the android.

"Afternoon Sir." The Agent greeted, before Big Bob raised a mechanical eyebrow, curious on how the bot knew he was In a position of power.

"Ah,you see.." Kane smirked, seeing the bot's face. "I programmed the agent with leftover pits and pieces of the deceased Hood's memory chip...Its fully aware of our plan, and understand that our cause is a mighty one."

He cackled, continuing as he paced near the android in question, hs cane tapping against the side of the bot.

"We were unable to program a personality however. " He sighed. "So whatever's left from the android's parts and Hood's may have combined to make a core personalit-"

"Cut the chatter." The Agent loudly interupted, suddenly gaining a casual pose as he began to lean onto a wall. "Lets get to the point, arm me, and get this war done and over with."

The bots gasped at the Agent's sudden rude attitude as Kane seemed quite peeved.

"Agent, as your creator, I command you to-"

He suddenly widened his eyes as the Agent's hands grabbed the bot's neck, a shockingly tightening grip on it.

"And as your combat superior.." A cocky tone was heard in the Agent's voice, despite being activated for the first time merely moments ago. "I command you to shut the fuck up."

The entire basement lab was silent...this bot was so cocky, so confident in their skills...that they ordered _Kane_ to quiet himself...and as the silence continued...they could tell that Kane indeed followed these orders...

Above the bots, a clapping noise was heard as the Agent looked up at the three, shadowed leaders.

"Impressive." The True Leader continued to clap, glee evident in his voice. "Not only have you managed to command the respect of both the Phantom Mafia, but you also managed to win my respect of you."

The Agent chucked as he let go of Kane, who scrambled off.

"All part of my programing, Bub." He laughed, his peircing laugh the only one in the lab as he looked up at everyone else.

"LAUGH WITH ME!" He screamed at the others as the bots jumped, slowly, but surely, nervously laughing with the Agent.

He then began to look around, before holding up the closest human scientist.

"Where. Are. My. Fucking. Weapons?" He Demanded, his emotionless face close to the man's as he shivered.

"G-Get it, r-right over there." He stammered, his arm shaking as he pointed to the left, where two, small weapons lie.

The agent dropped the man, as he observed his new 'toys'. They were thin, metallic rods of sorts, black handles and a red button on each as two prongs stuck at the top.

The Agent picked them up, before pressing the button as the prongs began to generate electricity between them...

He then suddenly suck the ends of the batons into the neck of a nearby Kitty Cat bot as it began to convulse with electricity, before its systems fried, falling down in a crumbled, smoking heap.

"Not bad." The agent stated, ignoring the looks of horror from his 'teammates'. "Not Bad at All."

The True leader then coughed in order to gain his group's attention.

"Now, with that out of the way..." He sighed, before clasping his hands together.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. With all our forces fully ready, and active..."

Tenbris spoke up, continuing.

"We have enough power for our final strike."

The Crowd cheered as The True leader continued.

"And now, without further ado..."

He smiled as he looked down at the others. These were his followers. Each, aside from his human captives, could easily fight a human police force alone if they wanted.

If let loose on the world, chaos would spread throughout the country. The world would change...and for the True leader, smiling as he began to address his people...it was for the greater good.

" _Let's talk about the Fall of Society."_

* * *

 _A/N: Whooo! Chaos! XD anyway, I'm glad to finally introduce this bastard. It seems the phantom Mafia's plan is only beginning...Now, if you liked this chapter, remember to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	34. Chapter 29: Hidden Spies

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another Chapter of OTN! Let's do this. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

For a moment, for a brief, frozen moment, as Annika looked up at the three leaders...she felt fear. She didn't know what they were planning, as she twitched slightly...Fear In her eyes as the wolf attempted to hide it from the other bots.

But she knew...she had to wait for her moment to strike.

The True leader cackled, waiting for the crowd to settle down and stop cheering...before frowning at the continued chatter.

"QUIET!" He yelled loudly, before sighing as they finally began to quiet down so their leader could speak.

"Now...My good Friends...In order for our goal to be achieved...there's a certain...process..."

He smiled, seeing that he now had their attention, minus the Agent, who looked around, bored.

Tenebris spoke, before coughing.

"To Explain, us three leaders are going to undergo a...metamorphic process."

"We're chaaaaaanging." Asteio cackled, twitching, much to the discomfort of some leaders.

Big Bob raised his hand, coughing.

"Now, see...how does this, help us?" He stammered, the large cat quite confused.

However, the True Leader expected this, chuckling.

"See, my good, fat cat, once the three of us have the power we need, not only will be able to destory Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is only a minor threat...rather.."

He laughed, a deep, vile laugh, with shook and terrified Annika to the core...

"Our true plan, our true mission...is to Change the world as we know it!"

He slammed his fist on the wall, to empathize his point.

"NO MORE CRIME! NO MORE VILE, DISGUSTING KILLERS! THEY SHALL ALL LISTEN TO OUR LAW, OR PERISH!"

The Rogue Bots continued to cheer, raising their weapons in the air as a slow clap filled the room..slowly, and quietly shushing the other bots.

The Agent continued to sarcastically clap, noticing all of the eyes on him, before giving a mocking gasp in surprise.

"Why, are you waiting for me?" He taunted. "You're too kind."

He looked mockingly at the three leaders, waving his arms.

"Oh, Go on, Big Boss. Tell me how you're going to accomplish this."

The True Leader growled in annoyance as Tenebris spoke up.

"Now, in order to gain this power to change the world, our bodies will have to undergo a ritual. The three of us will transfer our souls to three large orbs."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, as the Komodo dragon spoke up.

"So, how does this give you such immense power?"

The True leader responded with a growl as Jack went silent.

"Our bodies will begin to morph and change in this ritual, in such a way that our souls cannot handle the pressure." He explained with a deep, aggressive tone. "We'll place our bodies back at the warehouse, while we spread the orbs around town."

Tenebris held out a map out of the darkness, unrolling it for all to see as he pointed to three Xs marked on the map.

"Two of the souls will be located in these two empty warehouses west of here...While another soul shall be guarded here."

The True leader began to pace around, before he chuckled.

"You shall each guard these souls with your life. For once the transformation is complete..." He held out his arms, laughing.

"The World is Changed!"

The Insane bots began to cheer as Annika turned nervously to Caramel, and Natalia...fear evident on her face. This was insane.

These bots were attempting to change the world and society as they know it. Thousands, if not millions would die in the Leaders' mad crusade for power, and control of the world, and it's people...

The wolf sighed as she looked down, before giving a quick nod.

Suddenly, she and the other two bots sprung into the action, Annika whipping out her staff as electricity began to cackle from her arms.

The other bots looked behind them in surprise as Annika grabbed a nearby shadow mutt, as well as Caramel.

"TELEPORT NOW!" She yelled, the electrical staff inches away from the corrupted bot's neck as the three of them teleported out of existance In a puff of black smoke.

Natalia attempted to do the same as she grabbed her own shadow mutt, her wings about to be used as a weapon before suddenly millions upon millions of volts of electricity cackled through her body.

Her plastic skin began to lose its paint, falling off in burnt, crumpled peels as the griffon's feathery wings began to fry, bursting into flame as the bot screamed, her optics overloading, rolling in their sockets as her endoskeleton began to twist and turn, a simple puppet of the deadly electricity.

Finally, the burnt and charred corpse fell over, a simple, ruined mess of bits and pieces of the wind griffon known as Natalia.

Stirker began to yell for his lost love as the attacker, the Agent himself chuckled, ignoring the strange looks around him.

"What? She was a traitor!" He laughed, his deep,mocking laugh peircing the silence. "I don't tolerate traitors."

He continued to laugh as Striker ran up to him, the Egyptian God themed bot shaking with rage.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" He roared with indignation, shaking. "I LOVED HER!"

"And I killed her." The Agent joked in response, shoving the bot off him. "You can join her, if you want?" He laughed as he held up his stun batons.

The other bot was silent as he stepped away, looking down at the corpse.

The True Leader gave a hefty sigh, seeing the drama was over.

"Agent."

The Bot in question turned his head, chuckling as he already knew the question.

"Yes, oh mighty boss?" He mocked.

The True Leader grit his teeth as he pointed to the exit.

"Go, and eliminate the traitors before they reach the Pizzarea...NOW!" He yelled, shaking with Rage.

The Agent gave a mocking bow, before looking up with a deep, sadistic chuckle.

" _Oh, What ever you want, my lord."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so ends this chapter! Whoo! if you liked it, review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	35. Chapter 30: The Follower

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another OTN chapter! Whoooo! Well, HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Panic. Panic, an emotion causing a being to make rash, hasty choices. It creates more problems, and it's often the death of many, since the dawn of time.

And Unfortunately for Annika and Caramel, two lone rebels in the middle of the forest...panic was taking over.

"Shit shit shit!" Annika yelled, standing over the recently killed corpse of their captive Shadow Wolf. "We've got...damn it, maybe a few hours before they find us."

Caramel was waving her stubby arms nervously...panicking. The Candle rarely did anything for the Mafia, and now she was a target..

"T-they won't find us, right?" A heavy silence followed that as Caramel looked into Annika's eyes...before the latter turned away , shaking.

"I don't fucking know dude." The wolf responded as Caramel gave a small gasp. Annika rubbed her head nervously, tapping her staff against the ground as she finally sighed.

"...We can only hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the BBC's basement, Kane nervously turned to the Agent as the android began to prep himself.

"A word of advice, " The elephant muttered nervously. "There's a police blockade right outside. We should te-"

The Agent scoffed, Turning to the exit before a cough from Big Bob interupted him.

"I suggest you let us teleport you." He rationalized. "Killing the blockade out there will cause more humans to arrive, and it'll never set back the plan."

The Agent began to ponder this, before sighing as he went to holdonto one of the shadow mutts.

"Alright Bub." He chuckled, holding the head of the phantom bot. "Teleport."

A sudden flash of black smoke appeared, causing the two to disappear as the true leader spoke up.

"Now, all of you! Prepare for the ritual! Get ready to arm and Protect the orb locations!"

The combined groups cheered in response, minus the now silent Striker..as well as Dirk.

The latter observed the others, silent as he looked down at his katana...knowing that it had only one clear target.

* * *

"I would like to quit, please."

These words came as a surprise to the Fazbear crew as Mark and Wilfred approached their bosses, Scott and Vincent.

"Hmm?" Vincent lazily responded, adjusting his sunglasses in sharp contrast to Scott's shocked gasp, followed by a nasty coughing fit.

The large man finally caught his breath, before raising an eyebrow.

"But why?" The Security Chief questioned as Mark shrugged, sweating.

"I'm sorry guys."He turned to the bots, sighing before turning back to Scott. "But Wilfred and I can't afford to have all this crazy stress-"

"Yes!" Wilfred interupted. "It's quite stressful indeed!"

Jeremy slowly got up, giving a heavy sigh before stretching.

"Well, roomie, if that works best for you..." He then chuckled. "But you're buying dinner."

The group laughed,a hearty, long laugh as Mark sighed.

"Well alright then. I'll be seeing you guys later!" He waved as he and Wilfred collected their final paycheck.

"Buh-Bye!" He saluted in his traditional fashion as he left.

Zen sighed, hearing Mark drive off, before turning to Jeremy.

"Maybe you should quit too.." He whispered. "I mean look at us. We're hardly in a fighting state."

Indeed, most of the bots weren't too well off. Exo and Zen in particular had newly colored parts from the old crew. Jet, who sat in the party room's with the other prisoners, was heavily injured, his legs rendered useless thanks to Exo. The panther was barely active As he sat to a chair, unable to move as Marcus and Randy looked over him.

Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head as he laughed.

Zen chuckled as well, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Whats so funny?" He elbowed the man as Jeremy chuckled.

"Well, the fact that you actually think I'd abandon you guys." He motioned to the crew as Bootleg came up to Zen, the owl smiling as she leaned on him. "I mean, someone has to be the security guard."

Bootleg frowned, looking up at Jeremy.

"Are you sure?" She whispered nervously, looking around. "Things are getting pretty-"

"Awful?" Zen interupted, suggesting word.

"Terrible? Exo followed the owl's lead as he walked over, smiling

"Comeptly and utterly insane?" Jeremy finished, laughing as he leaned onto the the wall. The security guard didn't seem to be fazed by the situation. Or perhaps he was...and he was excellent at hiding it.

For no sweat was on the nervous man's face. Sure, he was utterly terrified of what was going to happen to him. He's a normal man among powerful, elite robots. Something straight out of a comic perhaps the thought that he was among these people, able to surive for this long, calmed him down.

"Listen, Bootsy." He gave Bootleg a small Pat on the head. "I work at Freddy Fazbear"s Pizzarea. A place where we've got living robots. I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

* * *

Outside, away from the cozy, touching scene...was a chase.

Annika screamed as she carried caramel in her hands, jumping over tree roots, sliding under large branches as Caramel screamed

"KEEP MOVING!" The candle yelled, turning backwards."He's getting closer!"

Behind them, a black blur spun through the trees, the sound of electricity cackling echoed through the forest...as well as a familiar laugh.

"DO SOMETHING!" Annika yelled in response at the candle as the Agent, effortlessly lept over some roots.

Caramel began to sweat Wax as she held her hands out, suddenly producing a wave of fire..

The Agent rolled out of the way, chuckling.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He taunted, before suddenly running up to them, already outpacing them as he laughed.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD DO BETTER!" He screamed as he held out one hand, grasping Annika's plastic arm as he pulled, sending caramel and Annika screaming and flying out of the forest...as he held the arm in his hands.

"Nifty." He laughed before chasing them once more.

Annika screamed as she hit a solid wall, crashing into it as oil spilled out..Caramel sat, moaning in pain as the Agent walked out of the forest.

"HEY!" A scream was heard as the three turned their heads towards the sound.

Zen, Bootleg, Exo and the other able members of the Fazbear crew stood outside, glaring at the agent at the android as he laughed.

 _"_ This Will be..." He gave a hearty laugh, cracking his robotic knuckles.

" _Entertaining."_

* * *

 _A/N: Whoooo! Time for more fights. XD Well, if you like this chapter, remember to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	36. Chapter 31: Singular Might

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, and welcome back to OTN! You dorks ready for a fight chapter? Well, HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Well." The Agent cackled. "Things are about to get interesting."

The Android himself turned his head away from the two beaten traitors, the broken, shaking Caramel and Annika, to turn his attention to the several Fazbear bots in front of him.

This opportunity easily presented itself. A moment to kill his programmed enemies in an instant. With them dead,he could quickly complete his own agenda. It was pure and simple.

However, the Agent simply chuckled, shifting in his clothes as he saw one of the bots, a certain, grey owl, step up.

"Alright, who the hell are you?!" Zen yelled, preparing for a confrontation. The Agent gave a mental smirk, seeing the owl's readiness to fight.

They both sensed it, the tension in the air, the cackling around them. There was a storm about to break loose...

And somebody was going to get hurt.

"Me?" The Agent mocked surprise, strolling around the area. "Why, I'm simply a guy trying to retrieve lost property."

He pointed a stun baton at the two, shaking bots, as he gave a chuckle.

"See, " He laughed, finding the situation hilarious as Zen and Exo looked at each other, confused. "You...you guys...happen to be my enemy."

He laughed as he saw all of them instantly tense up, holding whatever weapons they had up as Jeremy escorted the three Toy Bots, Mangle, and Balloon Boy away from the group, and back into the building. The security guard knew that he,and those four entertainment bots, wouldn't stand a chance. Mangle offered some protection, but she was the weakest of the fighter bots. It would be best to leave.

The Agent continued, laughing, pacing around.

"See, I've got a rather important job to do..." He laughed ." And that's to keep these two little rats..." He hissed at the last word, turning towards Annika and Caramel, before cackling.

"From spilling our veeeeeery important secrets!" Torpedo suddenly widened his eyes, realizing something.

"So...You're a new Phantom Mafia bot!" The shark yelled, as the Agent gave a slow, sarcastic clap.

The android nodded his head slowly, laughing at the group as he gave a quick chuckle.

"Fucking, Bravo! You did it, Captain obvious!" He mocked, still clapping. "Seeing from your amazing, no, spectacular observation..."

The Android continued to laugh, taunting torpedo.

"I assume you're the...dumbass, of the group?" He laughed, as Torpedo growled.

"Oh that Fucking tears it! You're dead Pal!"

He charged, as the Agent backflipped, giggling.

"Ooh, I love a good fight!" He taunted.

 **Special Battle!**

 **The Agent vs the Fazbear Crew**

 **A New Foe to Face!**

 **Music: Gundam 00 OST 4 Track 23-Trans AM Raiser**

The shark, his shoulders jutted out as he charged, roared with indignation as he attempted to ram into the android.

With a quick jump, hopping over his foe with glee, was the Agent, who quicky landed on his feet as Torpedo slid to a halt.

As the bot growled, trying to charge again, Shady, her sword held out, attempted to try and slash at her enemy.

However, this seemed to be in vain, as the android side stepped Torpedo's brutal charge, forcing the shark to bash into Shady.

"Watch were you're going!" The Fox growled, pushing torpedo off her as she watched Sean go in, armed with an old knife.

The Arctic Fox held a cigarette in his mouth as his quick jabs at the android pierced the air as the Agent laughed.

"What kind of bot smokes?" He joked, sending an elbow into Sean's face, laughing.

"Oh, I know! One about to be fried!" He cackled as he jabbed his baton into the stunned bot's chest, shocking him before a punch sent the Agent tumbling away.

"You alright?" Torpedo nervously asked Sean as the fox weakly got up holding his chest.

"I-I-I'm fine." His voice box seemed to glitch as his body shook.

"B-But I've got t-t-t-t-t-t-to get o-o-o-o- I've got to go!" He yelled, having trouble speaking as he limped away.

The Agent finally stopped his tumbling, slowly getting up as he brushed dirt of himself. He scowled mentally, noticing a rather small,somewhat insignificant tear on his coat, pressumably from tumbling. Regardless...he was not pleased..

"You bastards!" He yelled, tossing one of his stun batons onto his left hand, it's gloved fingers now holding two of the batons as he fumbled through his coats pockets.

"Those jackasses attempted to hide something from me." He muttered, refering to the Mafia as he finally found what he was looking for. "But they sure as hell will get get their punishment later.."

He cackled as he took his right hand out of his pocket, revealing a small, metallic weapon..A Submachine Gun.

"Ooh! Now this...this I like!" He laughed, before pointing it at the enemy bots. "Bon Voyage, Bitches!" He fired, bullets flying out of the weapon as the round, metallic projectiles struck the ground in front of Shady and torpedo.

The latter grunted as he covered shady with his arms, blocking the Bullets.

"Get me some damn help!" He yelled as Exo, Bootleg and Zen all lept into action.

The Agent simply laughed as he watched Bootleg jump over him while zen and Exo ran to his sides.

"A three on one, eh?" The Android laughed, looking around as he pocketed the Submachine gun, tossing the baton back onto his right hand.

"BRING IT!" He taunted as Exo was the first to charge, slamming his knife onto one of the stun batons. Zen grunted as his own staff attack was blocked by the last baton, as the owl looked over at Bootleg.

"ATTACK!" he yelled as the vixen attempted to slash at the back of the agent, only for android to head butt her away.

With a quick kick, he sent Zen tumbling as he turned to Exo, jamming his free baton into his side.

The coyote screamed, his body shaking until a figure charged at the agent, shaking him off.

"GET THE HELL OF HIM!" Torpedo screamed as he lept onto the Agent, forcing him to the ground as he tried to punch the android.

The agent laughed, moving his head to dodge the punches.

"you know what's funny?" He giggled as Torpedo held his fists up, before hesitating.

"Wh-" He began to scream as he was interupted by a jolt of electricity.

The Agaent laughed as his two batons pierced the bot's circuits, applying direct energy to the core as he laughed.

"You left a little blind spot." He cackled as he tossed the now burnt husk of Torpedo off him.

The other bots stepped back in horror as the Agent placed his boot onto the corpse.

"Well, who's next-" he was about to taunt, before he heard the wail of police sirens. He groaned, stepping of the corpse.

"Aaaaaaah Shit." He sighed. "They heard the gunshots. Fucking loud ass gun." He complained, before turning to the other bots.

He held his hands out, cackling.

"Seems like I didn't get the rats." he mocked, pointing at the still shaking caramel and Annika."But,hey, doesn't matter..."

The android turned as he stepped into the forest,laughing

" _As the Phantom Mafia's Agent...I'll kill the lot of you, soon."_

* * *

 _A/N; And so, here comes the death of a Good Bot. RIP. Welp, if you liked this chapter, review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	37. Chapter 32: Declaration

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, Ck here with another chapter,and some news! This chapter marks the beginning of the end: So,this is the one of last chapters until the finale. So, hold onto your butts kids! Because, HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

As the police came in, guns held by their shaking hands, as Scott guided them inside to explain the event..

As Shady looked over Torpedo's body, holding back tears...Zen realized,as he patted a sobbing bootleg on the head...

This was War. There was no exception to who would be killed, to who would face their opponent and not come out alive.

Thoughts ran through Zen's head, his eyes wide as he watched Exo look sadly at the body, his fists clenched in fury.

"I'll...I'll go tell Marcus and the others.." The coyote muttered, his body shaking with horrible, powerful fury as he walked off, cursing the world around him for taking yet another member of his family away. Oily tears dripped under him as he silently sobbed...wishing that he could've taken the blow instead...

However, it seemed like one of member of the family held the same thoughts as he tossed his useless cigar away. There was no need for a "cool factor', not now, not here.

"Nonnonono!" Sean yelled as he kneeled down next to the burnt, charred bot. "C'mon man wake up!" Seeing no movement, as he feared, the arctic fox slammed his fist against the ground.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" He yelled to the Heavens, judging them, questioning them. "WHY COULDN'T FATE CHOOSE ME?! WHY COULDN'T I BE WITH SILVIA?!" He sobbed, his head falling down as Shady patted his shaking back.

Bootleg was still shaking as Zen rubbed her head.

"I...I can't believe..." The vixen was horrified. She remebered the battle that ended in Silvia's death, and the grief it gave her...Yet seeing one of her own friends die right in front of her, in such a grotesque manner..Well,it was nothing short of absolutely frightening. "I can't believe he's-"

A sudden thump shook the two out of their tender, comforting moment as they saw Marcus collapse, his eyes closed. If it wasn't for his shaking and his sobs of horror, he would be seen as dead. Exo sighed as he looked at the two bots, shaking his head as he helped Marcus up, silent. The coyote understood the BBC's bot's shock...the two were rather close, after all..

As Zen watched the coyote lead Marcus away, the sound of electricity cackling reminded him of what caused this 'Agent' to attack: The two broken bots lying on the wall.

Annika was silent, twitching as she began to regret her actions. Her plan not only ended in near failure, but it got one of the Fazbear bots killed..

She noticed caramel shaking as the sound of footsteps approached them, crushing the dry grass beneath its feet..The pair of bird feet that caused the ruckus were in front of the wolf's view as she looked up to see zen.

The owl's eyes were filled with both curiosity and fury as he held up his staff, it's end positioned right above Annika's core.

"Tell me." He demanded as Bootleg, Sean and Shady looked up from their grieving to see the owl's furious expression. "Tell me while your lives are worth the death of one of my friends."

His voice cracked, filled with anger and sorrow as Annika sighed, moving Caramel off her as she looked into the owl's eyes.

She was hesitant to say Her next words..knowing they could be her last.

"We're...traitors of the phantom Mafia.." She explained, expecting Zen and the others to descend on them like animals.

To her surprise, they didn't as zen motioned for her to go on. Annika sighed, her tense posture long gone as she looked down.

"There were three of us. Myself, Annika, the candle over here,caramel..." She motioned to the somehwat comatose candle. "And..." She sighed, fearing the worst. "our supposed dead friend, Natalia.,,damn it.." She hissed in pain, twitching.

Zen understood the message as he put his staff down, sighing he turned away.

"So, what's the special occasion?" He dryly laughed. "What's the meaning of a bunch of bot's like you running to us?"

Annika flinched at his harsh tone, as did Bootleg, before the wolf sighed.

"Caramel and I originally joined the Mafia because we wanted to be respected.." She closed her eyes. "Natalia was a BBC bot..she went with the crowd...But..When we realized how...insane these guys were.." She opened her eyes at a sudden twitch, oil leaking.

Zen, as well as the other bots who stood behind him, waited for her to calm down. The wolf finally seized control of her body, before sighing once more.

"We left..to tell you guys their plan-"

"And what the hell was that...thing?!" Exo, who finished up moving Marcus, had just walked into the conversation after vaguely listening in. "That...android?!"

Annika frowned at this, gritting her teeth.

"S-some military grade piece of shit.." She joked. "T-the head honchos killed some android-"

Bootleg gave a small gasp, realizing that _O_ was probably said android. Even as they were fighting, she recognized the body shape.

The wolf continued with a sad frown.

"-and they built him. He's their Agent of chaos...and they've got a lot of shit planned with that bastard.."

She began to twitch again, her body shaking about as Zen kneeled down, curiosity in his eyes.

"What do they have planned?" He demanded, pleading. "You need to tell us."

With a hefty shake, Annika looked up with a sad smile.

"Why..." She sighed as she held her head back, crying oily tears.

 _"They want to change the world."_

* * *

 _A/N: And there We go my siblings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	38. Chapter 33: Vengeance

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another of Chapter of OTN! Ready to get things started? Well...HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

"What?!" At this very moment, two animatronics said the exact same word, very different reasons! Even with the two groups harboring a deep hatred against each other, the irony of fate still tied the two together!

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Big Bob, perhaps the loudest of the two bots, was currently yelling at a rather innocent looking Agent.

The android didn't seem bothered by the cat's sudden outburst as he gave a simple, mocking shrug. He didn't seem to to care for his side' s cause.

"What's the big deal?" The agent chuckled. "They honestly stand no chance." As trimmer and Jack were about to respond, the Agent interrupted them with a giggle.

"I mean, let's be honest!" He laughed, taking pride in seeing the angered faces of his comrades as he continued, his pride radiating off him. "If I can single handedly survive a fight with the entire Fazbear crew, and kill one of them.."

He noticed their stunned expressions, pleased that he got their attention before snapping his fingers.

"Then they offer no threat to us!" The agent finished, cackling as the bots looked to each other.

Wraith and Xaiver nodded, agreeing with the androids logic as they gave a dark smirk.

"Yeah," Wraith growled in glee."Those bastard will be torn to shreds,easy peasy!"

"They won't even stand a chance!" Xaiver added with vicious joy. Perhaps the support of the others bots is what led to the others cheering in malicious joy, holding up their weapons with the agent as Kane and Big Bob oversaw this with a frown.

"...He's beginning to worry me." Big Bob muttered as Kane gave a dry laugh.

"Please, with the way he's Been acting...I'm already worried.." He muttered,a grim look on the elephant's face.

* * *

Moments ago, as Big Bob said that single, rather fate driven word, Zen uttered it as well. The owl was currently gazing down at the two traitors of the phantom Mafia, Annika and Caramel.

The latter sighed as Zen pressured her further.

"I don't understand?!" The owl demanded, extremely confused. "What do you mean?"

As Bootleg, zen and the others listened in closely, Exo glanced at the bots with caution, perhaps paranoia. He was worried that these bots were in fact sent to rescue Marcus, jet and the others. However,even though he knew he was simply letting his concern and paranoid run rampant, he knew that, despite the fact that Marcus was deeply and emotionally hurt by torpedo, it could be a ploy..

However, with his heightened senses, he could hear Marcus' faint calls for torpedo, with one clear phrase shouting above the rest.

"TORPEDO,MY LOVE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

These words shook Exo to the core as the bot shook his head, focusing his attention on Annika's upcoming words.

The wolf stuttered and stammered Incoherently, her circuits busted after being thrown by the agent and into the wall. She hoped that, with luck, her spirit would continue to keep the suit alive.

"T-the three leaders..." Annika spoke out at last, struggling to do so. "T-They plan to..power up their souls..make themselves...gods..."

Zen and the others gasped as bootleg shook in her boots...

"G-g-gods?!" She whispered, fear evident in her voice. It was obvious; she was terrified. She was a simple bot. Not a newtype, nor a paranormal type. She was just...a bot.

Zen comforted her, holding her tight before turning to Annika, allowing her to continue.

"T-they'll hide their bodies in t-the main warehouse..by the dock.." She sputtered. Even though she would stay alive, well, as alive as a spirit can be, she knew that her body would forcibly shut down until she was repaired. "W-while their souls power up at..."

She shook and shivered as Exo glared at her, startled. If they didn't get this information, they'll have a massive problem on their hand.

"Where, you damn wolf, where?!" The coyote demanded, shaking as Annika finally recovered.

"I-I don know the address, but I do know w-where it is on the m-m-m-map." Her voice glitched out as zen turned to Exo, a defiant look in his eye.

"Exo, we need to get her some treatment. She's no use to us if she shuts down." The owl explained, hoping the coyote would see his logic and reasoning.

Exo himself went deep in thought about this...this was all too real to be a clever ploy.

So, begrudgingly, the bot nodded, watching as Sean and Shady picked up the two broken bots.

"Get them fixed up!" He demanded, however, even in his commanding tone, a sense of empathy was heard, as Annika sighed, realizing she was indeed among friends.

Zen turned to Exo as the other bots went inside. The owl crossed his arms as he saw the toys come out , looking in horror at torpedo's corpse, before sadly pulling it away.

"So now what?' The owl posed the question, an unreadable expression on his face as he was surrounded by his calm and cool Demeanor.

Exo turned away, sighing as the coyote closed his eyes, before turning back, passion and companionship shown in the bot's eyes.

"Now..." he muttered, before speaking with increasing clarity. "Now we get ourselves some backup."

The owl nodded as the two of them entered inside, following the sounds of sobbing as they spotted Marcus, a crying, bubbling mess as Randy leaned on the wall, his eyes closed in prayer while Jet, the panther's mouth forced shut, widened his eyes.

"Marcus." Randy spoke out through the silence, as he opened his eyes. "They're here."

With some struggle, Marcus stood up, shaking.

"I-I want to fight against those Bast-"

without a word, Exo quickly placed a wrench in the hands , deep resolve in his eyes.

"Then fight.." The coyote stated, before holding up his knife hand, overcome with passion.

" _FIGHT AND TAKE YOUR REVENGE ON THE FUCKERS WHO KILLED OUR FRIENDS!"_

* * *

 _A/N: Soon, a war will be at hand. ;3 are you folks ready? And if you liked this chapter, make sure to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out,Byez!_


	39. Chapter 34: The Beginning of War

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! Welcome back to OTN! It's time for the final chapter of this week! Are you ready? Well, HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

It was rather silent, after Exo finished his speech..a feeling of ambition floating through the air as Exo held his hand up in the air, caught up in the moment.

As zen was about to say something...a bot slowly clapped. Exo turned his attention to the shadow sitting down in the corner, their head down...

It was Marcus. The fox was dead silent as he continued to clap, before looking Exo dead into his eyes. No words were needed as the two looked at each other, silent.

The coyote could see the anger, the fury, the pure passion hidden inside Marcus' eyes. This bot wanted war. Combat...Vengence...and only Exo could give it to him... And Exo understood that.

Zen turned to see Randy, who nodded as he walked past the defeated jet.

"We might as well help you guys out." The wolf nodded, smiling. Despite his mirth, Exo wouldn't be deceived. He knew that Randy desired combat as well, a way to gain his honor back after working with such vile bots for so long.

These two bots were betrayed by their own brethren, their fellow friends and coworkers. They wanted to redeem themselves, to give back to all the lives given against the evil bots those two used to work for. This was a mission of Vengence, and honor.

The owl could sense the fighting spirit radiating from these two bots, both hellbent on taking down the phantom Mafia..

"Exo?" Zen questioned, crossing his arms. "Do you think they could help us?"

Without a moments hesitation, Exo nodded, resolve in his eyes.

"Obviously." He smirked, his metallic teeth gleaming. "Let's tell the others."

Zen nodded as he walked out of the room, soon followed by Exo and the other two Able bots.

Bootleg was in the main hall, sitting down next to shady as Exo spoke up.

"We"ve got a meeting everyone! Come into the main hall!" The coyote Called, his voice echoing as the other bots, drawn by his loud voice, came in.

Jeremy limped in, the final entree alongside Scott and Vincent, as The coyote stood with Zen and Mangle on the main stage.

"...Now everyone." The coyote gave a heavy sigh. "Before we start..Jeremy. Scott. Vincent."

he looked directly at the three humans as Jeremy looked back, nodding.

" I assume you want us to let you guys handle this?" The security guard chucked. "Well..." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"The three of us all agreed...we're going to let you guys deal with this." Scott soon spoke up as well, coughing.

The older man seemed sweaty as he looked at all the stronger, powerful bots.

"We don't have the sort of...super powers you do." He hesitated. "So...we're going to just go home and relax."

Even though this seemed cowardly, zen understood their logic as he looked at Exo, before nodding.

"It's fine." The owl chuckled, calibrating his arms. "We wouldn't want to see you guys get hurt."

Jeremy and Zen quicky looked at each other. The owl saw that, even though Jeremy wasn't fighting, the man had just a such resolve as the bots here, if not more.

"So.." Jeremy waved as he turned around with the others. "good luck you guys."

The three humans walked off, their footsteps echoing throughout the diner, before the bots heard the door open, and close in the distance..

Exo gave a sigh. Now, the true challenge began for them.

"...My friends...Family.." He began, as the bots turned their attention to him. "We don't know what we're up against. Until our two informants heal up..we don't know what awaits us."

He looked at all of his comrades..before allowing zen to take control.

"We may be going to our deaths...I honestly don't know if we're all going to make it out." The owl gave a sad sigh, yet as he looked at everyone, he spotted their deep resolve..even in bootlegs.

"But I know we can win at the end of the day. We won't let these guys change the world for their own needs.. We may not all be fighters.." he turned to the toy bots. "And we may not all be the best of comrades.." Marcus and Shady glanced at each other. The two were former enemies...but they both knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "So we can't let that stop us from kicking the ass of those bastards."

Sean, Randy and Fred cheered, pumping their fists in the air as Marcus, bootleg, and all the rest joined in.

"So..." Zen grabbed Exo's hand as the two thrustered their weapons into the air.

And with a resounding roar from the both of them, the two bots radiated pure fighting spirit.

" _WHOS WITH US?!"_

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the short, somewhat early chapter! I just found out I'm quite busy. ;-l. But anywa,y if you liked this chapter, review follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	40. Chapter 35: War

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Let's just get right into the thrid to last chapter of OTN. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was a full two hours after Zen and Exo's speech as met with a resounding scream of victory and passion. The Two bots themselves were just informed that their informants, Annika and Caramel, had woken up.

"Well? What's their plan?"

This was the question Exo posed to these two unknown bots, seconds after they activated from their injuries. Currently they were in the Back Room, the four orignal bots and the puppet mostly untouched, minus the purple light that touched them months before. Covered in a fine layer of dust, most of the orignal four were missing parts, now used to repair the others.. Most notably were Chica and Bonnie: The former's hands were removed and integrated into Zen's due to his heavy injuries, while Bonnie's facial itself was removed to repair the metallic covering of Exo's face.

Both Zen and Exo regretted their fight: Their battle caused their friends to be injured, used as scrap this pit, thought, the others assume they were long gone..

Annika's optics blinked. Mere seconds after being repaired and already she was being asked questions.

"Well, shouldn't you figure out our na-" She was interupted by Bon Bon, who rolled her eyes as she whipped off some oil.

"It's Annika and Caramel. Your memory sensors aren't too protected." The Bot chuckled,much to the Relief of Zen and Exo. "It was pretty easy to recover simple stuff like that."

The owl had noticed recently that the Toys have been a bit more..Mischievous.

Notably, as Zen looked towards the camera, he noticed that it had been ruffled slightly: The Toys have been playing around with it.

However, back to the matter at hand, Caramel coughed, alienated by the fact that her former enemies knew their names.

"R-right.." The candle sighed, before motioning for Annika to explain. "Annika?"

The wolf nodded in response as she got up, stretching her mechanics. She began to look around, before Bootleg, who had jus walked in, widened her eyes.

"Oh, guess I came in just in time." She smiled lightly before handing the wolf a small parchment: A Town map. "Here you go."

Annika was silent before opening the map, before extending one of her claws. Carefully, she cut a small slice at three points on the map, including the BBC's main building.

"The Three Head Honchos," She explained. "Are going to power themselves up, like I said before. However, in order to do that, they it the majority of their souls into these orbs, apparently."

Exo nodded, crossing his arms, before motioning to the bots to follow him outside the room.

The Six bots walked out, Annika holding the map as Caramel sat on her head.

"Soooo.." Zen hummed. "If we break these orbs...The leaders disappear?"

Caramel nodded, her flame rather small.

"I think so. And once they're gone..." Bootleg nodded, snapping her clawed fingers.

"The others will follow suite, ending the battle!" Exo and Zen both nodded at this, understand the plan. However, zen realized something as well.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"However, even if they're gone, we still have to deal with all those bots. The bull..."

Shady walked in, before sighing as she closed her eyes as well, knowing where the owl was going.

"...Dirk.." Zen nodded sadly, before continuing.

"Probably the Big Cat himself, and of course..."

"The Agent." The group stated,disgust in their voice as they walked into the room, where all the other bots sat.

Eventually, Exo and Zen went to the center table as Annika put the map down. The other Fazbear Bots leaned in as Exo looked up.

He looked over everyone, and seeing the passion in their eyes, spoke.

"alright everyone." The coyote explorer stated, resolve and authority present in his voice. "We've got a helluva alight ahead of us. We've got three places to hit."

He pointed at the eastern Warehouse.

"First, Randy, Marcus, And Annika will storm this area. Expect heavy resistance." He then motioned to the western warehouse. "Sean, Shady, and Caramel will head here to take out the Western Forces...Finally..."

He motioned at last to Big Bob's Cafe.

"Myself, Zen, Bootleg and Mangle will head here. I expect heavy resistance, so don't hold back. Use everything you've got." He closed his eyes, before looking at his knife. "Everyone else will stay here and guard the Cafe."

"Alright everyone...are you ready?"

A resounding cheer was heard as the group as the Three Teams stormed out, weapons at the ready...

* * *

 **Team 1** : Randy, Marcus, Annika.

 **Target: Eastern Warehouse.**

The three bots stood in front the large Warehouse. The windows were heavily boarded up, as Randy held out his sword, while Marcus, with a wrench in his hands, held up a radio.

"Team 1 is in postion." He whispered.

* * *

 **Team 2:** Sean, Shady, Caramel

 **Target: Western Warehouse.**

Near the shore, around the Phantom Mafia's orignal warehouse was the second group, standing on a group of cargo container.

"Team 2 is in postion as well." Shady reported as she manifested a simple piece of scrap metal into a katana.

* * *

 **Team 3:** Zen, Exo, Bootleg,Mangle

 **Target: Big Bob's Cafe**

"Well..." Exo muttered as he stood outside the large building, the moon shining on them as the four looked at the empty, desolate building.

"...Zen." The owl looked up as the coyote turned to him, holding out the radio. "It's time for you to make the final call."

Zen was silent as he grasped the radio, before, with resolve, determination and passion, the owl called out one word.

" _ENGAGE!"_

* * *

 _A/N: And the war begins. ;3 If you liked this chapter, review follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	41. Breaks Break

_A/N: Hey everyone! Expected a chapter? Well I'm sorry to disappoint. Sadly, for the next couple of weeks, I'm going to be on a termporary hiatus! It's the last weeks of vacation before work starts, and I want to fully enjoy it without feeling like I'm rushing each chapter. I want these chapters to count so...Blargh. Sorry folks. So, as a result, The final two chapters of OTN will be delayed, as well as the start of The Aura Chronicles._

 _For those wanting to send ocs in the aura chronicles, go ahead and continue to do so! We need some more Fursos, Dwarves, Elves, etc, on every faction but the sky army! Please. XD_

 _Welp, until next time, I'm out, Byez!_

 _(Also, once again, I'm very sorry about this. I hope you folks understand.)_


	42. Ech Update

_A/N: Hey. Its been a while._

 _Now, you may be wondering, where's The chapter? Well...Ill be honest, it's getting rather difficult to find inspiration for this story any more. I can't seem to ever be in the right mindset to write this. As a result, no chapter for this week._

 _Im so, soooooo sorry, to everyone waiting for this chapter. I would love to write this...but I can't. I can't really think of how to go about the end of the story._

 _I have the idea on how it ends, it's just that I can't seem to write the end correctly. So, for now, no updates._

 _I really do hope you guys understand. FNAF is rapidly loosing interest for me, and there's not a lot of joy in writing this as I used to. So,here's the deal. I'm going to take a quick break from OTN for a week or two. If you guys want to see a good conclusion to this story, just review. Maybe I'll make a sequel. But if not, the ending will be admittedly be half assed. If you guys aren't interested in this anymore, it's fine. ;3 But, if you are, for the love of God, Review!_

 _Anyway, that's it for now. Sorry to everyone I promised to, for the chapter i was supposed to submit today. You know who you are. I hope you forgive me._

 _Welp, I'm out Byez._


	43. Final Update

_A/N: yeah. hey guys. Sad to say, this will be my last Update for otn. I've lost all inspiration for it. Right now my main focus is work and my current story, the aura chronicles. For those who've been waiting...I'm so sorry. I'll understand any rage comments but please understand that I have a job. Managing this account is tough and I'd rather do something I like rather than finish a story that lost its touch. So.._

 _This is it. It's been a fun run for this story but this is the end of OTN. So.._

 _I'm out. Byez._


End file.
